


Shoddy Utopia Policy

by Rietto



Series: Record of Asch [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Author can't differentiate maso and sadist, Author doesn't promise a happy end for this fic, Author is ignoring everything except the game, Everybody wants Asch, Gen, In which Ion may be both, No Porn, Past AU, Sentiences love Asch too, Slow Build, Songfic, childish love means no porn, fan interpretation of dead/non-appearing characters, guaranteed death of main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 58,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Rietto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ion saw him, he was chained to the wall in the deepest darkest cell in the Order's dungeon.</p><p>In which Ion is sort-of a friend of Asch and find joy in finding a way to make Arietta love him, a way for the world to end quicker than foretold, and keeping Asch from turning into mindless drone of Van while also having to maintain world's order as the Fon Master. It's hard for a kid to juggle all that, specially when he only has four years before dying, but at least he's having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the songs by Suzumu titled Shoddy Utopia Policy and its continuance. Think of this as an AU because I don't want to hear 'this chara is not like this in the novel, anime, and/manga' or 'this can't happen because according to the novel, anime, and/or manga this happen instead'.

The world was mad, Ion decided that when he was merely eight years old. Few months before, Fon Master Evenos retired, and he was formally appointed as the new Fon Master of Order of Lorelei. Today, the King Ingobert the 6th and Emperor Peony the 8th came to visit, to pay respect to the one who basically held more power than them. They knew, the true ruler of their countries, the world, was the Score, and as the only one capable of reading the Planetary Score, the one who had the power over all Score readers, Ion was the unofficial king of Auldrant.

When they bowed, two men decades his senior, Ion tried his best to smile and fought back the urge to sneer.

“Please guide us to prosperity,” they said, near grovelling, and Ion clenches his fist in effort to hold himself back. An idea came to his mind, and he tried to not put it into action, despite the fact that he’d very much like to have them kneeling before him and kick their stomachs.

Really… He’s just eight for Lorelei’s sake. Why there was no one in the whole wide world find the idea of an eight year old reigning on top, Ion had no idea. He’s even younger than the thirty years old crown prince of Malkuth (despite his well-known good qualities, the emperor still reluctant in handing the throne over to him, but Ion knew that he’d abdicate soon) and much younger thirteen years old princess of Kimlasca. Common sense that kids shouldn’t rule apparently didn’t apply to him, and him alone.

He missed Arietta.

He missed to feel rejection from her, he missed the distrust she blatantly displayed. He liked her. He liked how he had to prove himself to her. He liked how the Score was not good enough of a reason for her to accept him. Imagine, the beastly girl, the wild girl more animalistic than she was humane, had better sense than the wisest men. With a chuckle, his steps so light he was almost skipping towards the cell she was being kept, Ion wondered if he could change every living humans so that they could be more like his beloved Arietta. Surely if he looked he could find an arte for it. Curse Slot was similar to mind control after all, so there had to be an arte which really meant to bend people’s will.

Or perhaps he could fake a reading, and had every babies to be given to ligers at birth henceforth. Ligers, great majestic creatures which made Arietta what she was, should be sacred animal for the order. The world would be a much better place if everyone had ligers as family.

He wondered if Arietta would be happy if that was the case.

The sound of metal broke his line of thought. He stopped on his tracks, a bit confused. It’s still quite far from Arietta’s cell, the sound of her trying to break free from her chains shouldn’t reach his ears yet, regardless…

He closed his eyes and strained his ears.

Frustrated groans… whimpers… clang noises of metal…

He frowned. Had Arietta been moved without anyone telling him? He’d have to talk to Mohs about this. His brightened mood turned sour again as he turned and headed towards the source of the sound. Few turns later, into the deepest darkest part of the dungeon, was when Ion realized the oddity.

The groans and whimpers… the choked sobs that started not long before as the prisoner became desperate… The voice hadn’t been his Arietta’s.

Curiosity overcame him.

The voice was a boy’s. And he was clearly chained too, just like Arietta. The sound of metal, which had gotten louder with every steps Ion took closer to him, was similar to the sound Arietta always make as she tried to break the lock on her chains. His lips curved into a smile. He wondered if he’s the same with Arietta.

How wonderful if it’s true. Arietta seemed so lonely here. It’d be great if she had a friend.

“Damn it!”

Oh? He can talk. So… no wild boy then. Pity. Even so, Ion continued on, heading towards the source of sound. He’s close now, Ion knew. Just beyond the bolted iron door looming in front of him. A knight, who was on guard duty, saluted him, and he flashed him his trademark smile.

“Fon Master, you shouldn’t be here.”

He said, voice shaking as if he was afraid of something. Ion was a bit amused, really. It’s been a long time since someone who knew Score rejected him. Probably his superior ordered him not to let anyone pass the door, and even though Ion was the highest in rank in the Order, he was still someone. It’s nice to be regarded as someone.

“Please let me in,” he said sweetly, emphasizing on the word please. Surely he understood. Keep him a secret from whoever that was that ordered them to keep anyone from entering that part of the dungeon.

The sound of metal echoed, screams, groans, whimpers, and sobs filled the background until suddenly it became silent. It made Ion even more curious, and he repeated his plea once more. The knight shifted, unsure of what to do.

“I want to see what’s inside. And you will let me in.”

He was still smiling, but the change in his mood was obvious. The knight turned pale and hurriedly opened the door for him before Ion could continue with ‘or else’.

Light entered the cell, and Ion peeked in. A boy was on the corner, trembling as he was grasping for air, tired of his attempts to break free earlier. He was chained to the wall, and his hands were chained to his back. His hair fell past his shoulder, and Ion marveled the color of it. Beautiful blood red, so exotic.

He walked towards him, his steps echoing in the stone floored room, until he settled just a mere feet away from the boy. He studied him with fascination. He was wearing apprentice’s uniform, style similar with the set Ion had prepared for Arietta. Ion was taken aback when he raised his head, revealing piercing green irises surrounded by red sclera. He’d been crying, Ion realized. Well, being chained (he’d noticed now that the chains also connected to the shackle on his neck) to the wall in a dark windowless cell (the dungeon were on the lowest part of the headquarters, which was underground) would do that to anyone. He’d heard about adults who went mad after being kept in cell like this. His visible upper arm (he was wearing detached sleeves) and legs were covered with wounds, possibly from him trashing about, trying to somehow take off his shackles. Arietta had similar looking wounds.

“… How long?”

He asked as he scooted down so that he could observe him closer. Somehow the knight knew that he was talking to him, and not the prisoner in front of him.

“Since three days ago. Commandant Grants said he has caused troubles and needs to be disciplined.”

Ion hummed in acknowledgement. The time, the name, the boy’s features, all rang bells inside his mind. A heartbeat later, the answer came to him, and Ion couldn’t hide his amusement. The boy narrowed his eyes, suspicion oozing from his entire body.

Ion giggled at his reaction.

“Leave us. I’d like some privacy with him.”

The knight shifted uncomfortably again, but he saluted and left them both regardless in the end. The metal door stayed open though, providing Ion with light necessary to see the boy’s expression.

“Just so you know, I don’t have the key to your shackles. And even if I could let you go now, you’re too late. I just got back from seeing them off.”

His smile widened when he saw the boy flinched and looked away, avoiding Ion’s gaze.

“I… I’m not thinking of seeing them. I just don't like it here.”

He said with conviction, although his voice was a bit muffled. He’s just saying that, Ion knew. He’s not fooling anyone, or he wouldn’t be here. Van wouldn’t lock him up during the three days the King of Kimlasca was scheduled to stay in Daath if it wasn’t the case.

“Luke, you’re a terrible liar, you know that?”


	2. Barely Alight

Blood red hair.

Vibrant green irises.

Those were two trademark features of Kimlascan royalty, and the only known boy to have those features was the one famous in the Order by the name of Light of Sacred Flame.

Luke fon Fabre.

Tertiary heir to the throne of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

The scion of Lorelei himself.

A proud and capable noble, promised with bright future and promising prosperity for all. An existence that should only know happiness.

Ion couldn't help himself from giggling, amused to see that such blinding existence to be reduced to this. The Light had lost its radiance. He'd been forsaken, replaced, and what's left was just remnants of his radiant self.

Ashes.

Garbage.

"I'm sorry. I heard you go by Asch nowadays right? Do you know who I am?"

He looked down, his face contorting into a scowl before he nodded curtly. Ion didn't know which upset him more, being called by his old name, his new degrading name, or being seen in this pathetic state.

"Ion... Fon Master Ion."

"That's right. I'm Ion. Nice to meet you, Asch."

Ion noticed him studying him through his bangs, and with a smile he brushed those stray strands away from Asch's face. He flinched when Ion fingers brushed his skin, but didn't say anything. Ion took it as permit, and started to trace the scratch wound on his dirty face.

He closed his eyes and called upon the seventh fonons.

A heartbeat later, he opened his eyes and smiled in satisfaction at the change on Asch's body. His wounds had disappeared, even though the healing arte couldn't clean him up. Pity. But then again, it's enough isn't it?

Ion had been wanting to try this out.

Another tactic to tame Arietta. Asch could be his guinea pig. Let's see if it really works. The 'kindness' tactic. He just learned healing arte recently, unimportant arte compared to Score reading and Daathic artes, and he'd been wondering if Arietta would lower her guard if he tried it on her.

Would she react the same way Asch did? His body relaxing, his breathing and heartbeat slowing down... Although his eyes were still piercing and calculating, full of suspicion, so in his imagination so was Arietta's.

If he give her rappig meat next, her favorite food which Ion knew, then would she open up to him more?

Arietta shyly eating her food in front of him... Arietta finally letting him pet her... Her face red from embarrassment and lips slightly curved into a smile because she liked it and she couldn't help it...

Ion giggled at the image his mind managed to conjure up, and Asch jerked, surprised at his sudden outburst. The motion brought him back to reality, although Ion wasn't too happy for it, and he tried to focus his mind back to the boy before him.

He's not like Arietta, so Ion wasn't sure food would work on him.

"You know, you shouldn't hide your face. If you hide it, then the probability of someone realizing that you're here will become smaller."

"... I don't want to be recognized."

Ion laughed again when he heard that, noticing his real desire from his shaky voice and moist eyes.

Liar. What a child. Even so, Ion understood.

Because he was the same.

"Fon Master."

If the light was sufficient, perhaps Ion would be able to notice how Asch turned pale in an instant at the sight of the newcomer. Ion glanced back, a bit of admiration came to his heart as there wasn't a lot of people who could get close to him unnoticed, and tried to hide his displeasure at being disturbed.

"Van."

He regarded him, the man who introduced the idea of replica to the higher ups, before turning his attention back to Asch. He had completely shut down, Ion realized. Emotions swirled in his eyes, mixture of so many Ion didn't think he could name them all, but his body couldn't express them and simply decided to be still as statue.

Ion let out a sigh.

"Give me the keys."

"Fon Master..."

"I'm sure that knight who rat me out already told you that I'd like some privacy with this boy. If you're here just to unlock him, then give me the keys and I'll do it myself. If you have business with him, then wait in your office. I'll bring him there myself when I'm done."

There was silence, but finally the older man complied. Ion was glad he didn't have to tell him to not enter the cell, apparently he got the message already that his presence was not wanted. Ion noticed it when he handed him the keys, Van walked without a sound. He's just like Arietta's animal friends, who'd sometimes attack the soldiers in attempts to rescue her. Out of the blue. When the soldiers realized it, they already had fangs or claws tearing them apart. But of course, by now they all had pretty much expected it to happen often, and were on guard all the time.

Asch looked down, and Ion doubted he was breathing. Under his touch, he was so tense.

Ion managed to cast another healing arte, even though unnecessarily. He figured it's the only way to calm him down a bit.

It only made him starting to gasp and looked up at him, but at least he was breathing, Ion thought amusedly with the faintest hint of smirk on his face, which he figured could be seen by him.

Even after Van unlocked him, he stayed still unmoving.

"Thank you, Van. You can go now."

The older man bowed slightly to Ion before walking away.

Ion heaved out a sigh, although he wondered himself why.

And then he waited.

He waited for Asch to stopped trembling. Gasping for air.

He's so pathetic.

A child. Similar to him. Really, Ion just realized it now. Well, similar in experience, he supposed. Ion didn't remember ever being that weak and laughable.

Older than Ion, and yet weaker.

Still clueless about everything. About the blade hanging just above his head. About the hell he'd unleash.

Perhaps... he'd be made to unleash was the better term?

He still had his green eyes locked on Ion's face, his gaze reeking of suspicion as he panted, and Ion smiled at him.

"Come with me."

He said gleefully as he took his hand and pulled him up.

Ion hoped it'd be Arietta, but well, Asch was okay too, he supposed. To be brought into his room and trained, he meant. He's similar to both Ion and Arietta too, so yeah, Ion was certain given times they could surely get along splendidly.

Although Asch needed some adjustment.

He's still pure in his own right. Although he (must) believed in the Score, like every other dumb people, but he could be fixed. Yeah. If someone could just told him that it's all because of the Score, not because they wanted to save him, then maybe he'd be good as...

As newborn raised by ligers.

Like Arietta.

He'd be mad for being taken away from his happy home.

He'd be angry to all people here, in the stupid Order.

And... and if Ion could prove himself that he's an ally, then maybe he'd be willing to be his pet!

Although Arietta had yet to accept him, so he didn't know what he'd do if he could accept him as his ally, or what Arietta would do for that matter. Ion wished that his vision would become true though. He wanted Arietta to continue protecting the ligers, in hope of his dream of decreeing babies be handed over to ligers to come true.

If that's so...

Maybe Asch would continue protecting his kin?

Hm.

That didn't sound too appealing. What's good in protecting stupid Score obsessed people?

"... What do you want?"

"Babies to be given to ligers."

He blinked at Ion's blunt answer, which he only let out because he was a bit in daze. With thoughts about Arietta and Asch filling his mind. It's really distracting.

Asch frowned suspiciously at him again, but this time Ion felt like he could hear his unspoken question, because he's surely questioning his sanity at the moment.

How rude! Show more gratitude! I was the one who saved you from that hell hole!

Why did he want to bring this boy to his room again?

Oh yeah!

To be made his pet. Adorable loyal pet. Maybe like the wolves (or was it dogs?) Malkuth used as guards in Theor Forest!

Yeah... it'd be nice. Although besides the adjustment, Ion also would need to deal with Van and his still unknown plan which he's sure would involve Asch and his ability to disintegrate everything and also destruction of Auldrant.

Which Ion found to be rather agreeable to be honest. But still. How could he let such amusing boy like Asch to be used and killed? It's a waste. Van should just get that underling of his, who was it again... Ditz? Whatever. If he wanted a bomb he should just get that crazy weirdo to make it for him.

And he's distracted again.

"Don't mind me, it's just a wistful thinking in my part. Most likely won't ever come true."

He answered as he motioned Asch to sit in his bed, and he moved back to his work room.

"If you ask me the reason why I brought you here to my room instead of leaving you to... do whatever you did when you were chained in that dungeon, then I want to explain things to you, I suppose. Since we're alike in a way, I want to make things a bit easier for you," he said as he went through the documents in his desk.

Where was that letter... He was sure Kimlasca sent a message for him just days before, written by the Duchess Fabre herself...

"... easier."

He heard Asch echoed his word from the other room, smiled triumphantly when he found the letter, and returned back to see the older boy, who still maintained his expression.

Ion reconsidered.

"Well, not really. It won't change anything, but at least you'd know instead of kept in the dark, figuratively speaking of course. Not saying that knowing won't make you being kept in the real dark less. That sucks, you know? Not knowing anything sucks. I kinda get why people are so addicted to Score because of that. But still they're dumb. Or mad. Probably both. Although... I'm just assuming you don't know. Do you know why you were taken here?"

"... He said... the Score promised bad thing to happen to me. And it's the only way for him to save me. That's why he... replicated me."

"Ah, correct and yet not the truth. Clever man. How about what made you put in the dungeon?"

"..."

"What did you do exactly? The Knight earlier said thing about causing troubles and you didn't exactly correct him."

His eyes narrowed even more, as if it was possible. Ion found it amusing, it's as if he could hear the gear inside his head turning.

It's rather cute.

He wondered if he'd be able to make Arietta look that way. She'd look way cuter. Nothing can be cuter than his lovely Arietta.

"... I don't know."

"You don't?"

"I can't remember... when I woke up I was already in that place."

Ion hummed. He remembered loss of memory being one of possible effect of Nightmare. So Van sang it for him personally.

Not that it mattered, he thought as he shrugged. Most likely he did nothing anyway, Ion knew.

As he thought, he knew nothing. At least, nothing important.

With a smile, Ion handed over the letter to him, which he accepted suspiciously.

"Let's get the most important thing out first, shall we? I'm not sure if you've been told this or not, but I'm assuming you haven't. Since you've been trying to escape and stuffs, so you must understand nothing. Your... Hm, I don't know how you're feeling about her or anyone else in Kimlasca for that matter, so just in case I'll refer her as the Duchess Fabre, well, she sent me a letter, which arrived just few days ago. Forgot when. A week before the kings came, max. Go on and read it."

At first he couldn't tear his eyes from Ion's face, but then after few moment he had them locked on the paper. Ion noticed that his hands trembling slightly, and it becoming worse by the second as he read.

In the end, he crumpled the letter, threw it to the wall and basically had a major breakdown.


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Asch got his sword despite not being a Maestro

Ion made a note to himself to tread carefully with Asch.

If he hadn't cast a protection arte similar to the second hymn, he was sure that his room would have disintegrated already. He made another note then to abandon his first thought, because at least for the moment his power was stronger than the older boy's so as long as he didn't lose control of his Daathic artes, he'd be perfectly safe.

In extension, the cathedral was safe.

Praise Daath and his artes. Screw being careful, he could have all the fun he wanted. 

The thought made him smirk.

Asch exploded. Literally.

He did. Every seventh fonon in him started to tremble, and the ones in atmosphere resonated with him. It became so uncontrollable that they collided and the reaction created hyper-resonance.

Ion laughed in amusement as he looked down to the panting older boy.

“I've heard of this, but I never expected that I'd get to see it first hand!”

He looked up and glared.

“Oh don't give me that look. Not everyone has the ability to explode. It's awesome. It's really a valid reason why Van, or anyone else really, want so badly to use you.”

Ion walked closer to him and tilted his head in pure curiosity.

“I know you know of your Score. I know he told you things. But... Hahaha. Yeah. I don't think you truly believed him. How could you? How could your caring family accept a stupid replica as something more than a puppet to ensure the people? No, it's impossible, right? They would have known that it's not you. They would keep him, just to calm the people, because you are necessary for their prosperity. But surely, surely they'd keep looking.”

Ion laughed, hearing Asch whispering 'lies' over and over again amused him to no end.

“There you have it. I don't have to say anything more, isn't it? You have the best mother. So accepting. So kind. So caring. So... stupid! Ahahahaha!”

“It's a lie... She's not the writer. She can't be!”

“Oh, but she is. She really is. Or don't tell me you're as stupid as she is? That you're so stupid you can't recognize your own mother's handwriting?”

“... it can't be hers... it can't be... it's a lie... you're in league with him... it must be it...”  
Ion smirked.

“Quite an imagination you have there. You know I've never met your mother in person before, and I'm pretty sure that no one has ever seen her handwriting too. Not Van, at least. Unless you can name an instant when her writing is handed over to him or any other Oracle member?”

He waited for a couple of heartbeats, but Asch stayed silent.

“No? Yeah, that's what I thought. The one who has business with the Order is your father after all. Well, we do send healers to her every now and then... And she is the secondary heir to the throne, so there has to be some connection between her and the Order. Haha, so hope is not lost yet, isn't it? Good for you, Asch.”

He spat on his name on purpose, lips curving at the amusement he got when Asch shuddered and glared at him.

Inside, Ion thought.

It's getting nowhere.

Being someone who knew from the start that his replacement would die young, Evenos made sure that Ion learned control of fonons and Daathic artes through the shortest way possible. That way was communicating with the sentiences themselves. Just like how Yulia communicated and had been blessed by Lorelei, Ion had communicated with the sentiences.

They didn't give him any blessing, no special power or stuffs, but communicating with them gave him ideas of how to deal with what formed them, and turns out it had been enough. And so, in overnight Ion mastered fonon control.

Adjusting Asch would be impossible with only his words. Ion could think of it as challenge, and he supposed watching him denying the truth would be amusing, but it'd get boring quickly. Unfortunately, he reminded Ion so much of Undine, and she's the most stubborn of the bunch.

And worse, she held grudge.

She's quiet by nature. She followed rules which bind her, although she's not happy about it. Never happy about it. And when her bottled up frustration could no longer be contained, she... became dangerous.

Storm, tsunami, flood, whirlpool... Most of the time with no warning.

Asch was very much like her.

There's no convincing him. If there's a way to convince him to see the truth, to see how stupid everyone truly was, it could only be...

“Why don't you go to Baticul and confirm it?”

Ion said finally. The red-head's scowl slowly turned into that of confusion.

“... what?”

He looked truly lost, Ion couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Clearly the only way for you to believe me is to see for yourself that you've been replaced. That no one even questioned that replica of yours, not even your own parents. So I'm letting you go home. And I promise you, if it turns out to be false, and they still want you, then I'd apologize myself as Fon Master of Order of Lorelei. And I shall let you do whatever you wish to do to your replica. And Van too, I suppose. And Ditz. I can't say the same to the other researcher, what's his name again... Spin-your-whatever. He's not part of the Order.”

Asch blinked once, and asked once more, clearly wasn't expecting to be offered that at all by the young Fon Master.

His confused face was so adorable, Ion had to resist the urge to squeal.

Thank the sentiences, he managed to.

“Come. I'll get you a sword.”

Ion gave him a mischievous smirk, which would probably make Gnome proud, before going towards his study once more. This time however, Asch was tailing him.

“It's not like I believe your sword-fighting skill, I truly don't really, but it's nothing personal, I trust artes more. And you're just what, ten and untrained in both? It won't be for fighting, I'm giving you a ceremonial sword, a mere accessory, although it's sturdy enough for fighting if necessary. It's a Maestro sword. It's only granted to people who have reached the maestro rank. My most trusted people. Bah. Those old bastards will only be the death of me. And I'm not even speaking figuratively. I swear I'll fire them all soon. Anyway, the sword will guarantee you easy journey.”

Ion took one of many swords in his chest, inspecting it carefully with his eyebrows scrutinized as he scanned it and checked for imperfection before handed it to Asch with the mischievous smile still plastered on his face.

“Go on, take it.”

Asch's suspicious glance returned, but he took the sword anyway. He must have known of what the sword could do, so to speak.

Well it's not very good sword, Ion admitted.

Among other, it's low in quality. If used in battle, the damage inflicted won't be deadly.

But still, it's prove of blessing from a Fon Master.

In the world filled with Score obsessed people, just a sight of it promised help in exchange for nothing. Ion supposed it's more useful to him, it could give him leeway. It could let him ride ferries and carriages without pay. Stupid people and their misplaced respect for the Order could be so useful sometimes.

“I must warn you though. I'm not giving out order to leave you alone or anything. Where's the fun in that, right?”

A shadow pass through Asch's face.

“Yes, Asch. You don't have to ask, I shall confirm it for you. To me, you're just amusement. It's too bad, really. You and I are similar, and truly, I wasn't lying about making things easier for you, but sadly, you're just an idiotic twit. It's very funny, how you still deny the truth even when it has slapped you in the face. Apparently my intent backfired on you.”

Ion took a step towards him, and like a frightened animal, Asch backed away until his back was against the wall, his hands clutching the sword so tightly his knuckles seemed white in Ion's eyes. The younger boy chuckled.

“I'd hoped for you to see. To save you? It's a lie. They only want to use you, nothing else. They only want to prolong your life for few moment, days perhaps, months at most, before killing you themselves. I do not need to see the Score to be sure of this. And you know there's no questioning the Score and Order. It's hardly surprising no one realized that your replica isn't really you. You may have a great family, but there's no changing the fact that they're gullible and stupid.”

He bit his lip and apparently decided to not comment on Ion's insult on his family and instead focus on the information he just received.

“... they?”

“Van isn't the only one who want to use you, Scion of Lorelei. Do widen your perspective. You need to see from more than one angle. Have you learned nothing from politic? Everyone has their own agenda, even when they're on the same side.”

“Yourself included,” he said in conclusion, and Ion grinned in return.

“I just find you amusing, and would like to keep you here.”

He managed a glare again, obviously hearing the unspoken 'as pet'. Ion laughed again.

“Hide and seek. When the sun set, the demons will be unleashed and start looking. You better go now.”

He glanced at the door and back to Ion questioningly.

“...Why are you doing this? Why are you letting me go?”

“I told you. It's all just for fun.”

The answer didn't satisfy him, but Asch ran anyway.

Ion let out a sigh.

“Fuuuh. I wonder if he'd return. Well, if he knows what's good for him he won't but still. He's not that bright...”

He mused as he walked out of his room, heading back to the dungeon.

With a chuckle, he bet against himself that Asch would be back before the week ends.


	4. Those Who Seek For the Ashes

 Arietta snarled at first sight of him, but Ion as usual took no offence.

“I'm sorry. I was kind of... distracted. But I'm here now!”

To normal people, Arietta would look like a monster (or at least a rabid animal perhaps) but not to Ion. She's dirty, she's baring her teeth at him, and she's trying to get free to apparently kill him, but to Ion she looked prettier than anything.

“I'm sorry, Arietta. I promise I wouldn't do it again. Please forgive me?”

She barked and growled at him.

“Thank you. You're the kindest, Arietta,” he said with a genuinely relieved looking smile as he unlocked her cell and entered it.

“You know, I managed to convince Mohs to let you go now! I'm sorry, I really forget that I'm his boss!”

He announced gleefully with a laugh as he kneel and reached to the shackles on Arietta's neck. The girl barked once more before biting his hand until it drew blood. Ion however didn't even wince. He only chuckled.

“Yes, I'll be quick. Just a second... I hope you haven't injured yourselves. I mean, more than you already are. After this, I'll heal you, and you'll be good as new! Oh, and if you want, you can keep on chewing me too. I suppose it's a suitable punishment for thoughtless me.”

Well, the others would definitely panicked when they see the blood stain on his clothing, but Ion didn't care one bit.

There's a crunch and Ion's pretty sure there's a bone cracked in there somewhere. But still, he could only giggle at that. It's painful, but it felt strangely right and pleasant.

Thank the sentiences Asch didn't bite though.

Arietta could do anything to him. Asch couldn't. Ion would kill him himself if he did.

Although he could explode...

If he did, the damage wouldn't be fixable with mere artes, Ion supposed. So, even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to kill him.

Darn.

He needed to be trained. Whatever happen, for the greater good, Ion would make sure of that. And teaching him could be exhilaratingly fun too. There's no fun without bit of danger involved after all.

Maybe in his case it's a lot of danger, but whatever!

After unlocking the shackle in Arietta's neck (with difficulty since she rendered his one hand useless), her eyes became similar to Asch's. She's confused. And she's suspicious of him.

She's re-evaluating him. The thought managed to make his smile wider.

Her neck was red, covered with dried blood and filled with scars.

Ion did feel a stab in his chest looking at this.

“... I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I'll try healing you, but this arte I know will only encourage your body to heal. If it scars already... I don't think I'll be able to. But I'll try, and I'll look for a way to heal if there's scar.”

He raised his hand and encircled it on Arietta's slender neck. The girl didn't like it and bit harder.

“I'm sorry, Arietta...”

And then he cast.

 

==

_Ion didn't know whether it's because of the pain on his hand or lack of experience, but it went wrong._

_It was supposed to be easy, despite him only figuring out the how the day before. He's a seventh fonist. He should be able to access people's fonslots and voice his command, in this particular case with Arietta, it'd be to heal, but for some reason that's beyond him... the effect was different with what he intended._

_Command them, he tried telling himself, and yet...The fonons overwhelmed him._

_Screamed at him. Too loud and desperate to heed any of his command._

_Maybe the pain made him weak. Unable to control them. Realizing the danger of pulling away, he held his breath and braced himself._

_He saw things._

_Things which had passed, things which was yet to come._

_Blurry images of a port destroyed..._

_Unclear sightings of a majestic animal..._

_Red..._

_Blood..._

_Lava..._

_Green..._

_Laughter..._

_Tears..._

_Death..._

_White..._

_When he realized it, he was already holding a stone in his free hand._

_A fonstone, crystallization of future memory. Of something the planet wished to happen..._

_Forged from hope, emotion, and choice, given form by voice. Like raw diamond. Full of potential depending on the one who cut it._

_Dark as Shadow, warm as Efreet, and unpredictable as Gnome._

_Loud as Lorelei._

_ 'Princess of the Monsters shall fall in the hand of her kin.'  _

_ 'After, she shall rest peacefully in the place she called home' _

_The stone fell to the cement with a clang._

 

==

 

Ion panted.

“... hahahaha.”

Ignoring the pain, he pulled his hand forcefully from Arietta's mouth and placed them on her shoulder. Tears were flowing from his green eyes, and he was trembling. Arietta looked at his face confusedly, and Ion could feel her as tense as ever.

“Arietta... Arietta...”

He couldn't help it.

He'd determined to hold himself back, but he couldn't.

He pulled her to his embrace, let his bloody hand ran her tangly hair and kissed her neck. She struggled, growled and snarled, but Ion only hugged her tighter.

“I love you, Arietta... you're the best... I love you, I love you... Thank you, Arietta...”

Like he's in hysteric, he repeated praises to Arietta again and again, until his voice was lost.

Ion hated Score.

He'd felt that way ever since his first try on reading. He'd tried reading his own Score, and as result he found out that he's to die when he reach twelve.

He'd promise himself that day that he wouldn't read if not asked and necessary, and in normal condition Arietta wouldn't ask him to, he knew. That's why he's attracted to her in the first place.

Everything he saw had been filled with unpleasant things.

Laughter...

The sight always made him nauseous, specially since he knew what's waiting at the end.

Stupid people, let them die.

Let them drown in poison they make themselves.

Every night, he prayed to the sentiences, and wished that he could stay conscious in the fonbelt. He wanted to see the end as they knew it.

The vision Arietta gave him was unexpected, different, but he didn't hate what he saw earlier. For the first time, he's glad of his ability to read the Score.

For the first time in a long time, Ion cried that day.

He laughed as tears flowed.

“I'm... I'm sorry... I'll release you... I'm sorry... I was surprised. But it's a good thing! You showed me something good, Arietta. Let's see...”

She didn't move when Ion released her hands, her body still as tense as ever. She did whimper though. Without a word, Ion healed her. It's difficult, with him feeling lightheaded from the pain and joy, but he managed to.

Arietta relaxed and shifted as her wounds were healed.

After a while, she slowly raised her hand and placed it on Ion's back.

* * *

“Fon Master.”

Ion looked up from his document to meet the eyes of one furious Van Grants. The young Fon Master let out a sigh. He'd been too focused on his work, that he didn't hear him enter at all. He wondered if Van knocked.

Maybe not.

He'd have to punish him later.

“What is it? As you can see, I'm a bit busy at the moment.”

“Where's Asch?”

“I imagine he'd be in a ferry now, on his merry way back to Baticul. Perhaps he already passed Sheridan.”

Although if he's smart, he'd head to Belkend and go to his father.

Sadly he's not, so too bad.

Ion knew he loved his mother more. Kind and caring Suzanne Fabre, who loved him with all her heart. Who thought of him as a child first, heir second. So kind, too kind, that she couldn't even doubt that the boy handed to her, the one who could do nothing, wasn't really his child.

Yep, the lady was his destination, Ion was sure of it. Not his father, who's closer. Baticul, not Belkend where the delegates were probably staying the night.

Ion chuckled at the thought, or at least half of it was the thought of Asch being a stupid boy he was. The other half was because he's quite amused at Van. From his peripheral, he could see the older man clenching his hand into a fist.

“Largo,” he said, a someone outside replied with 'I'll take care of it'.

Van then let out a sigh and frowned at the Fon Master, who was still working on his document, childish smile plastered on his face.

“... Why?”

“Because I let him go. Oh, and I gave him a sword beforehand, which I'm sure will come in handy. Blind faith of stupid people is so useful. Don't you think so?”

He stacked his finished document neatly on the edge of the table, then clasped his hands and used it to support his chin. His childish grin almost seemed feral.

“If you have an objection, do tell.”

“... Grand Maestro Mohs deems him necessary.”

“I find that very hard to believe. He's the stupidest person ever to walk on Auldrant, and I know to him the replica is more valuable. Because the replica is 'Luke'. Isn't that right, Van?”

Mohs was the one who suggested that the said replica to be kept like a bomb in a box until ND. 2018 after all. He couldn't care less about the now worthless Charred Remains of the Sacred Flame.

Nope, not at all.

Ion knew.

“If Asch is found then the Order is at risk.”

“Nope. If he's found, then I'd apologize to Kimlasca, and I'll blame you for suggesting to kidnap and replicate Asch in the first place. Then I'll give you and Ditz and Mohs to Asch so he can exact revenge. Maybe he'd run you through with his brand new sword. I don't know. I'd love to see that though.”

“...”

“And in the end, he'd thank me for saving him, and all will be well again. Because dumb people need the Score, and only I can provide it to them, because the Score said so. Like I said, blind faith is so useful. So be at ease, Van. The Order isn't at risk. Not at all. Your plan is still secure too.”

“...”

“And I'm not stupid, Van. I know that you're stronger than you let on. I know what you capable of. The sentiences themselves are impressed, and that's saying something. I know that even if what I just said come to pass, and Kimlasca got enraged and after you, you'll still be able to carry out your plan. Did you notice? I didn't include Badaq on the list! You can still wreck havoc.”

Van's face was as stoic as ever, but for some reason, Ion knew he'd stroke a nerve. He couldn't help but to smile wider.

“Come on, Van. You're a smart man. Let's see... The replica. It's weaker, but still enough. After you get Badaq to save you and take the sure to be destroyed replica, you can take it and use it in Asch's place. Tell it half-truths. Say that it's the Score's fault that it's created, without telling that you're the one who made it in the first place.”

“...”

“The Score is why everyone wants it dead. Because it's original exists. Because its original wants it to die. You can tell him that without telling him why his original hates it, of what you did to its original. Probably you'll also add that despite it being inferior and weak, his original still feel threatened, without telling it of what you're going to use it for. Like I said. Half-truths.”

“...”

“See? If I can come up with a way to destroy the world, then surely you can come up with better method. I haven't even put Ditz into account, although why you'd want to use the weirdo is beyond me.”

“...I'm afraid I don't understand anything you said.”

Ion laughed as he watched Van turned and head towards the door.

“So be it. Oh, and what I told you earlier in the cell still count. When, because I know you will succeed, Asch arrives, I want him to be brought here to me. I'm not done yet with him.”

The door closed with a bang.


	5. Phosphorous Light

 “Arietta! Look what I brought! Rappig meat!”

The wild girl flinched when Ion's loud voice suddenly echoed in her cell, but the boy only laughed as he thought of her reaction cute as usual.

“I know you're used to raw meat, but I heard that it's not safe. That's not why I grilled this though. I personally find cooked meat more delicious. If you don't like it, I won't have it cooked for you again, I promise. But experience is important, isn't it.”

She stared at him with a frown, suspicion oozed from her body.

Ion took a bite himself before pushing the plate towards her.

“It's safe, see?”

He said with his most dazzling smile.

“It's okay. Or... ah, are you embarrassed? Do you not like being watched as you eat? Then I'll turn around. Yeah. When you're done, I'll heal you again.”

True to his word, he turned around and hummed a random song as he fiddled with fonstones, one which was created yesterday and the other was the one predicting his death, and let the images filled his mind.

Behind him, Arietta poked the strange dish with fascination.

 

 

==

  
  


_Normally Scorer couldn't see. Most of the time, they could only hear the voice of fonons, and that's what made them so special. They'd have to interpret it themselves._

_Fonstones are like raw diamond. The end result depended on the ones who cut it._

_If that's so, then Scorers would be the designer._

_That's why unless it's very clear, a fonstone isn't given to different Scorers. It could bring different interpretation and confusion._

_Ion wasn't normal._

_His experience in speaking with the sentiences, his complete understanding of the fonons enabled him to see images related to the Score._

_He understood. He understood what made the Score. He understood what influenced them._

_He understood what it truly was._

_That's why he could see._

_ 'Order of Lorelei shall be ruled by a puppet master,' _

_ 'Following the death of its youngest ruler at age twelve,' _

_Normal Scorer wouldn't be able to say what would cause his death, but Ion could see. The image of that particular event only getting clearer everyday._

_He didn't know if it's because he's getting skilful, or if it's because it's becoming more certain. And it didn't matter, not one bit._

_He'd suffer._

_His body would betray him, and he'd die in pain, unable to breathe._

_He'd die young in the resort island meant for retreat for Fon Master. It wasn't clear, would he ask to be there at his final time himself? Or would he be sent there by the Oracles? Ion still hadn't known yet._

_But he knew it would happen._

_He knew the last thing he saw would be red as dark as blood._

_He still had lots of time though. He just turned eight few weeks ago. He still had four years. There's still time. Lots of time to be spent with his beloved Arietta._

_So he went through the images again... feeling joy each time he saw the chaos which awaits._

_Chaos different from what he'd seen from the Planet Score in the cathedral..._

_His eyes snapped open when the images stopped, and then he realized something._

  
  


==

 

 

Blood red.

It would be the last thing he saw.

Ion had been to the island with Evenos before, for a spiritual retreat, and he had watched sunset there. At certain time, the color from the sun could be similar to blood.

But now that he thought more about it, the color he saw resembles Asch's hair color more.

Asch... hm.

Well, Ion had guessed that he'd return, and his guess were rarely mistaken. He'd even guess the reason as to why he'd fail and return to the Order. Part of the game. He'd check it with the older boy later when he saw him. In any case, Asch working for the Order wasn't exactly surprising.

He could list lots of reason as to why he should do that, and Ion supposed he's interesting enough to be kept around. He could provide fun he so desperately want. Teasing him and pushing him towards the edge would definitely fun.

Adjusting him would be fun too.

Training him too. Ion could hardly wait for the thrill.

And Asch could totally be a good playmate for Arietta.

Ion would definitely keep him if he could, and he could.

But, for a while now, he'd thought that he'd die alone.

He didn't think he'd want to show him at the weakest, not to anyone.

“... hurt.”

The high-pitched voice surprised him, and he turned around immediately.

“Eh... did you just say something, Arietta?”

“Hurt.”

For a second there was joy. After weeks, finally Arietta speak to him! He had hoped it'd be his name. Or love. Or other adorable words worthy of coming out from her mouth. Not this.

He crawled to her immediately and placed his hands on her skin, immediately casting healing arte to soothe her.

“Where does it hurt? Is it gone now?”

Arietta was observing him, her face which was covered in sauce contorted into a frown.

“I'm sorry, I'll try aga-”

She cut him with shook of her head.

“... hurt?”

She tried saying it again, head tilted to the side slightly and her dirty hand raised to touch his cheek. This time Ion could hear the question in her word.

His breathing hitched and he laughed. Even though it's rather cold in the cell (Ion made a mental note to ask for more blanket for Arietta later), he could feel warmth in his veins.

Usually that would mean exacerbation of his condition, but now he felt pleasant. It's... yeah. It must be similar with drunkenness, although Ion never drank alcohol before, he supposed it must feel the same way as that. If Evenos and all old bastards around him could be trusted that is.

“No. I'm fine, Arietta. I'm not hurt at all. Thank you.”

She backed away and nodded before returning to her meat.

 

* * *

 

Ion let out a sigh.

On his hands were a stack of document, profiles of Oracles need evaluating.

The Guardians picked by Mohs to be his personal bodyguard to be exact.

“Dumb.”

He then moved on to the next.

“Weak.”

Next.

“Boring.”

It repeated like that until the last profile from the stack. He stopped, one eyebrow raised, and read the data more thoroughly than the rest.

“I can't believe this... This is amazing.”

After few seconds he let out another sigh, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it at the window. It landed next to the letter from Duchess Fabre, courtesy of Asch from the day before.

“Dumb, weak, _and_ boring. First time I've seen that combination since Mohs. That girl must be Mohs best.”

Feeling exhausted, he decided to move to his room and rest for the day.

Guardians.

Worse than Maestros. Probably the worst of them all.

Unwanted tails. Worthless weaklings who only wanted the glory of standing beside the Fon Master. Most also wanted marriage. Disgusting. Ion blamed that one obviously fiction novel despite the publisher claim that it's historical in which the Fon Master fell in love with his Guardian.

Since it's published, everyone who's a girl and young entered the Oracle to be a Guardian.

He couldn't do it, Ion just couldn't.

He couldn't possibly leave his back to those kind of people. Let himself followed around by annoying sirens who couldn't even provide him entertainment.

Why he had to accept one again?

He's strong. Ion knew he's the strongest fonist of the Order. He didn't need a Guardian.

Yep.

Definitely not, he decided as he closed his eyes and settled on his bed.

That night, like usual, he dreamt of Arietta.

  
  



	6. Torch Stealers

 Ion had a bad feeling for some reason that morning, he wondered why.

The past week, he'd been woken up with joyful anticipation of seeing Arietta again. She'd opened up considerably to him, and he's sure that soon he'd be able to convince the Oracles that she's no harm.

He couldn't let her out of her cell in fear of her running away, but Ion was sure that Arietta trusted him now. She was willing to eat from his hand. She had started to touch him a lot. And she had started to speak, albeit brokenly. Ion suspected it's more because she can't speak though, rather than she's not willing to spare him more than few words. She wouldn't just run away if she's already like this, right?

Most likely she would.

Darn.

Maybe he could take her to her home on Northern Forest. Maybe if he was to talk to her mother personally and ask for permission to keep her daughter... Yes! Great idea.

He should pack as soon as possible! Yes. Arietta must miss her mother too. It'd totally make her happy! And she'd show him her cute smile and she'd trust him more and everything would be perfect!

Although...

Hm.

The bad feeling still hadn't disappeared. So it's not related to Arietta?

To make sure, he headed to the cell. Arietta was still asleep, and she seemed so peaceful and beautiful. Ion almost couldn't refrain from joining her.

Okay...

So, Arietta's fine.

But he had bad feeling. Like... he was being opposed. Ion usually trusted his instinct. They came from the fonons, and the fonons are everywhere, and believing it was like believing his third eye.

“... Hm.”

Think, Ion, think. If there's someone who would oppose you, who would it be?

Must be someone interesting, not Score obsessed idiots. Smart person. Most likely confident of his power, believing it could rival his.

It's easy, Ion. You're smart, so figure it out quickly. And don't you dare be an idiot and rely on the Score. Come on... think...

Few heartbeat later, a face appeared in his mind.

Oh. It's end of the week already?

“Whoever you are, Shadow is my guess though, I thank you for warning me.”

And with light steps and childish smile, Ion headed to the port immediately.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back!”

Van's face when he arrived at the port was priceless, according to Ion. He hoped he played the part of pure child well. It's been a long time since he'd seen his father, and Ion honestly couldn't remember anymore how he acted around him.

Pure child adored their fathers though, at least that's what he'd learned.

From... huh. Ion had forgotten where from. Maybe Evenos? Or... Maybe Shadow?

Not that it mattered.

“Did you get him back?”

Ion could see Van clenching his jaw tight before nodding.

“Thank Lorelei. I've been so worried. Is he hurt?”

“No. He's fine.”

Somehow Ion knew that's a lie. But he maintained his smile regardless.

Mentally, Asch couldn't be okay. Physically... Well, Ion supposed he'd be safe with the Maestro Sword at hand. He could get people to take him by carriage through monster-free roads and he didn't think bandits would attack someone holding that sword. Stupid people need their Score after all. Even though he had a feeling he put up a fight when Van found him.

“Send him to the healers regardless. Hm. On second thought, just take him to my room. I'll heal him personally.”

Van nodded curtly and stepped out of the ferry. A large man Ion knew as Badaq, but oddly everyone called him Largo so he wondered if he had a twin or something (something being a replica for example), followed suit.

Asch was being held like baggage on his big hand, most likely knocked out cold from Van's Nightmare again, and Ion almost burst into laughter seeing him being pathetic like that.

“I'm sure you're all tired of your journey. I've prepared carriages for all of us.”

“...Thank you for your kindness.”

In this Ion totally laughed.

 

* * *

 

By design of course, Ion ended in a carriage with Badaq and Asch. Van was in another, along with other people Ion didn't even want to know. He noticed their clothings. They were people of Yulia City. Ion hated that place more than anything else.

As much as he loved Yulia and her grudge and her Score of death, Ion was glad that war happened and left that city in Qliphoth.

“Not going according to plan?”

He asked the giant when they passed the terrain Ion knew was part of Yulia Road. Badaq looked at it through the window and shrugged.

Oh he's good.

He had better poker face than Van, as if it was possible.

Ion was impressed.

He let out a sigh and settled back on the soft cushion, Asch still unconscious next to him. Some of it was out of relief, the rest was due of fatigue. He had demanded, quite strongly with some death threats which may or may not had included one demonstration of what his wrath would invoke, which was a very strong Daathic arte, to get to the port, and apparently most Oracles were too dumb they couldn't understand that Ion didn't want for Van to come to his room as soon as he'd arrived.

_'My deepest apologies, Fon Master. I couldn't find him.'_

_'My men said there was sighting of him near Inista Marsh. He might have went through it and got eaten by Behemoth.'_

Van would totally say that if Ion decided to indulge the Oracles, having brought Asch someplace outside Ion's reach.

Ion wasn't stupid.

He knew that Van was quite mad when he let Asch go. He might thought of him as a hindrance now. Van wanted to secure Asch. Away from people who could ruin his carefully thought up plan to destroy the world, however it might be.

Ion would bet on destruction of one mining town which most likely would be Akzeriuth though.

No fair.

If Ion guessed correctly, and his guesses were very rarely wrong, it won't be done until... like, six more years. He'd be dead by then and missed all the fun.

There's no way he'd let Asch be taken away. Not if he could help it.

And he's not even doing anything which could hinder him! Sure he let Asch go, but it wasn't really a problem. Ion had even told him alternative way to destroy the world even if Asch succeeded in returning home.

“Tell Van it's no use trying to hide him. I may not fond of the Score, but I'm not above using it and all Oracles at my disposal. Hide Asch, or Lorelei forbids, compromise him, I'd hunt him down myself.”

Badaq showed me him savage looking smile, but Ion supposed it could only be his face.

“What do you think of him?”

“...An interesting boy, I guess.”

“Isn't he? He's a bit challenged in the head, but adjustable. And the thrill! It's like one mistake can make him explode.”

“In more than one way.”

“He just realized that his family are all naïve and gullible, and that the whole world was out to get him. If he doesn't explode, I'd be worried.”

Ion reconsidered.

“Actually, nope. No, I wouldn't... and he'd be boring that way. I wouldn't get worried at dumb boring people like that.”

Badaq's laugh reminded Ion of an animal's growl.

Liger's, to be exact. Arietta never laughed, at least not during her time in the Order, so Ion didn't know if she'd laugh similarly. But, it's Arietta. She'd look cute and everything.

Ion decided then that he liked Badaq.

“Did he explode?”

“Since Baticul is still intact, and no one knew that he had sneaked into the palace, I'd say he didn't.”

Baticul. Ion giggled. His guess was spot on. Again.

It's getting kind of boring, but he liked testing the limit of his so-called blessing.

“Hm, that's great. Even though I think if he did, it'd be more interesting.”

“Interesting...”

Ion snaked an arm around Asch's arm, and leaned on his shoulder. He then closed his eyes and sighed contently.

“Imagine, the tip of the balance would be ruined because Baticul is destroyed, leaving Kimlasca without order. It'd be fun to see how the Score would be fulfilled when the unexpected happen, right?”

Badaq snorted, but somehow Ion had a feeling that he agreed with him. Satisfied, he snuggled closer to Asch.

And then, as if the Nightmare affect him too, Ion fell into a deep sleep.

 

==

 

 

_Ion dreamt of one possibility of what could had happened._

_Of Asch going to the Baticul, and the surprise of seeing his replica fawned by his beloved mother, friend, and fiancée overcame him and he exploded._

_He saw how the terrain limits the damage, and the death count wasn't much._

_He saw how Asch survived the explosion, because most likely he would since Ion had never heard of someone who died because of their own artes._

_He saw him be even more broken than now. Wilder now. More like Arietta. Curse and hate filled him, changing him. Ion had hoped to see him like this, even though he admitted the current outcome, in which nothing happened and he's caught by Van, had higher possibility of happening._

_But the dream he dreamt had the most interesting outcome._

_Ion watched him exacting revenge on everyone, starting from Ion himself._

_All thought he was dead, so he was unexpected. And the Order was in chaos._

_Maybe that's why he could sneak into Ion's room._

_Ion had expected him though._

“ _... you tricked me.”_

_Ion saw himself laughing._

“ _I didn't. I told you already that you are just amusement to me. Truly, this is one interesting development. It's chaotic here in the Order, it's been so fun.”_

_The Light of Sacred Flame, both of them they thought, had died. Even Van thought so. He'd laughed at the chaotic Order and went of somewhere Ion didn't care to find out. Probably off to find another way to destroy the world now that he thought the bomb he could use was no more._

_The Score of ND 2018 might won't happen at all!_

_The old bastards all panicked over that, of all things. Not the fact that Kimlasca had lost its rulers, and thus was vulnerable to Malkuth now. That half of the world population was in confusion. That war was sure to break out._

_Ion had fun looking at them writhing like fish under desert sun, and couldn't wait to see how they'd act when war do break out._

“ _You... you made me return... you knew what would happen... you let me kill them!”_

“ _Nope. Not what would happen. What_ could _happen. There's a difference. I honestly didn't expect this to happen. The chance of nothing happening and you getting caught was higher.”_

_Like Arietta, Asch snarled at him. He held his sword with white knuckles and Ion knew that he would kill him._

_Seventh fonons vibrated in respond to his wrath and Ion smiled as he walked closer to him._

_The heat, whether it was from the fonons or Asch's emotion, didn't bother him at all._

_It even felt pleasant._

“ _I won't beg your forgiveness. You can kill me if you want. My days are already numbered to begin with,” he said as he stared deep into Asch's widening green irises, hands clasping the blade and guiding it towards his beating heart, blood staining his white robe._

“ _We played a game, didn't we? To me now it'd seem like we're in a draw. You couldn't convince your family, and you're here not because Van caught you. I promised you three, your replica, Van and Ditz, and an apology. Yes... I won't apologize, I have no need to, there's no ear to listen to me anymore, and I suppose you have killed your replica. I'd say it's enough for this kind of conclusion, although who am I to prevent you to take more?”_

“ _It's not a game!”_

“ _Say whatever you want, it is to me.”_

_Just like before, even though he was the one with a sword, Asch looked absolutely horrified._

_It was so amusing Ion couldn't resist to snort. He could even see him trembling before the dream ended, screams of Oracles echoed as many broke into Ion's room._

_What an idiot._


	7. Extinguished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I have to remind myself I'm writing a story about a mature-ish eight year old lunatic, broken eleven year old, and a retarded ten year old (Arietta is ten, and she's developmentally retarded due to everything. Just saying. But I like her). Ion seems too mature, but then again... he has his circumstances.
> 
> The scene Ion saw in here is the event in Eldrant, which is AFTER Akzeriuth. Of course, since it's unclear, Ion didn't know about it yet.

 

“Fon Master, we have arrived.”

Badaq's voice roused Ion from his sleep, and he nodded drowsily. The giant stared as he yawned and stretched, although he still had his hand around Asch's arm.

“... may I?”

“Hm?”

“May I take him?”

“Oh... yes. Yes you may.”

Ion smiled when he involuntarily look at Asch's face. Unconsciously, he must be curious of his condition. Asch was rather pale, and he seemed like he was seeing a nightmare. But, all in all, he seemed fine.

Ion brushed his cheeks with his hand, to wipe a dirt there, before letting him go and letting Badaq to carry him like before.

“My room,” he reminded him when they had entered the cathedral, and Badaq nodded.

By this time, his mind had sharpened as the sleepiness disappeared, and he noticed that Van wasn't there with them. He looked up at Badaq, who only said that he had business to attend to with the Yulia people.

Ion hummed in acknowledgement. And that was it.

It was a blur after that.

When he realized it, he was already in his room. Asch was in his bed, and no one else was in sight.

He wondered how it could happen.

Maybe he's still sleepy.

Hm. Maybe.

With a shrug, Ion climbed to his bed, and settled next to the red-head.

“... Hm, yes, I expected this to happen. You lose, Asch. Welcome back to hell.”

Asch grimaced and squirmed, seemingly in pain. Was it due to Ion's words, or his nightmare, the younger boy had no idea. Ion brushed his hair soothingly, and cast healing artes for him regardless.

  
  


  
  


==

  
  


 

_Something went wrong again._

_If the first could be blamed on the pain he felt, Ion had no excuse now. He made a note to himself to learn more control. How could it be? One every five healing artes he cast brought out this unpleasant side effect. Performance issues... one out of five..._

_Lorelei be damned. The silly research was right._

_Granted, both related to seventh fonons... And he_ did _enjoy what he saw in Arietta's Score. But still, it's unacceptable. He's better than this._

_Note to self, re-learn fonon control all over again. As soon as possible. Preferably with Asch, since he also needed to before he destroyed a major city before scheduled time._

_He thought grumpily as images flickered._

_It's of Asch._

_Of course, it's about him. It's his fonons, his memory, and thus his expectations._

_Or at least, what the planet was expecting of him. Maybe. Ion had never bothered to learn the difference. Not like any other Scorer bothered too._

_Ion thought that it's clear. It wanted him to destroy one mining city and be dead in it._

_But what the fonons were showing him wasn't that._

_Miasma..._

_Qliphoth..._

_Replicas..._

His _replica..._

_White..._

_Blood..._

_Selenias..._

_ 'Against all odds, the Sacred Flame shall be freed from his prison.' _

_ 'When he does, his Light and Ash shall become one once more.' _

_It's something unknown yet. Maybe related to this experiment Van was doing, about the replicas._

_Maybe, Ion wasn't sure._

_Ion wasn't sure he's interested either._

_==_

  
  


Ion blinked before raising an eyebrow at the fonstone on his hand.

“... Lorelei is trapped? How come I'm not privy of this?”

Maybe because no one ever thought of it, and Ion never bothered finding out, his mind supplied oh-so-helpfully.

A bit curious, Ion closed his eyes and tried to connect the dots.

Asch and his replica.

They'd most likely free Lorelei, from whatever it was. If Lorelei was trapped now, the Ion would guess that he's in the core. He figured that from the Fonology for Idiots, about history of how the seventh fonon came into being.

But the replica of Asch in the vision was definitely older. Like... he's in his late teens. Maybe near twenties. Ion knew it wasn't Asch. The hair color wasn't right. The replica's was more to orange, like flame. The difference was glaring due to the white background. Why no one took notice was beyond Ion. And he was definitely not in the core.

He was fighting someone in a white room. Ion saw him trying to hack him, the seer, so Ion deduced that he's seeing things from Asch's point of view. It'd make more sense that way. It's Asch's Score. It'd be about him, not his replica.

Unless of course, their Score was one and the same.

Not likely anyhow.

Expectations differ from individuals to individuals. Although it wouldn't be weird if there's a rule involved in this crazy replica business. And the replica _was_ taking Asch's place for the moment.

Ion frowned at his own thought.

For the moment?

More like, forever, right?

But then again...

“When Lorelei is freed... the Light and Ash shall become one once more...? So you and the replica used to be one... Replication divides a person?”

Ion questioned particularly to no one.

As soon as he voiced that question, his mind returned to the other details. Such as the vision showing Asch's replica which seemed like he was in late teens, so most likely it's related to his Score of ND 2018. The age certainly would fit.

Asch would fight his replica, and it'd be related to some mission to free Lorelei from somewhere, and it'd end with them becoming one... And since Score of ND 2018 said that Asch (or whoever Light of Sacred Flame is, the replica was now 'Luke', right?) was to die along with a mining town... then most likely it's vision of what would happen before that.

Ion scowled.

“You bring riddles to me, Asch. I thank you, I suppose. Although I don't think I like these topics... It's not that much interesting, you see? Not when it means nothing like this.”

Ion huffed in annoyance and leaned back to the wall.

Unlike the one he saw from Arietta, the one Asch had shown didn't show diversion from the Score.

No early destruction.

No earlier demise of dumb people.

No peaceful ending for the smart ones.

Only personal vendetta settled, between him and his replica.

Boring.

Feeling a bit miffed, he poked Asch's cheek a bit forcefully.

“I know you're more interesting than this. Don't make me regret wanting you here.”

He said as he shifted and crawled over, until he's above Asch. His knees placed on either side of Asch's hip, and his hands were placed on his dirty pale cheeks.

“I don't know if that's planet's expectation or not, either way, I'm assuming you get it regardless, that stupid notion of fighting it, from seeing your replica. It's the most moronic thing I've ever seen. Heard. Found. Whatever. So I'm going to hit you.”

He announced practically to no one, adding silently that he hoped it'd be enough to cure Asch of his stupidity.

And then Ion slapped both of Asch's cheeks, the sound echoed loudly in his empty room.

Asch's breathing hitched and he groaned. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open as he winced in pain. He seemed dazed and tired. Good. At least that'd mean less chance of him exploding. Still, Ion cast a protective arte, just in case.

“... I... Ion...?”

His eyes were not as vibrant as Ion remembered, although he wondered if it's only the light. The sun had set after all. Then again, it's like he had hard time recognizing him.

“Yep. It's me.”

Asch swallowed visibly as Ion backed away and towered over him, as usual, a smile adorned his face.

“Welcome back. How was your trip? I did a cognitive recalibration. No more stupid thought in there, right? Or do I have to do it once more?”

The question took him off guard and he averted his gaze to the side towards the wall. His bottom lip bitten until Ion could see blood trickled. He shook his head disapprovingly.

“Hey, stop it. I just healed you,” he said as he cast more healing artes. Happy because this time nothing showed up, although Asch's fonons were still screaming to be heard. But they're weak, maybe because of the arte Ion just cast, or maybe because Asch himself was exhausted. Good. Ion wasn't in the mood for more Score.

Not useless ones at least. What he just saw was certainly useless.

Ion considered slapping him again.

“...ue.”

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

“It's true... They were fooled... by that... that... no-good-dreck... they've stopped looking...”

“I wonder why too. Ditz did a bad job replicating you. The hair is the wrong color. Yours is more blood-like. Darker. Prettier.”

Absent-mindedly, he brushed the strands away from Asch's face.

“I told you that if you hide your face, it'll be less likely that you're noticed. Don't tell me you kept your bangs down?”

He didn't answer, and Ion could sense him becoming tense.

“You did, didn't you? Well, it's your own fault then. You're the one who didn't want to be recognized.”

Ion laughed, his voice sounding like bells. Realizing that Asch was most likely wouldn't look up at him, Ion moved. He settled himself next to the older boy, lying on his side so that he could see his face. Asch wouldn't meet his gaze though, he kept it somewhere on Ion's chest.

“Mother was... she apologized... to it. Natalia and Guy... they didn't question it either...”

He tried to make it like he was merely reporting, but from the pauses, Ion knew of what Asch was feeling as he said that. And the trembling was a major clue, Ion supposed. 

“I've told you about the reason, haven't I? They believe the Score. They have no reason to suspect it. They're nice people. They're just stupid. Well, you can't blame them, I suppose.”

Ion shrugged, and for a while they're engulfed in silence. Just lying there on the bed. Ion was small, and Asch wasn't that much bigger than him, but still on the single bed they barely fit together. Ion had his back touching the wall, and he was sure that with one push Asch would fall to the floor.

But still, it's not so bad. Ion decided he liked this sharing bed thing. He liked feeling the warmth radiating from Asch. He liked seeing emotions flickered in his face, eyes specially.

Of course, if the partner was Arietta it'd be better.

Well, it could be arranged, Ion supposed, as he tried to analyse Asch. It seemed as if curse and hate had filled him, like he predicted it would, but the outcome was different than his dream. Maybe because his precious people weren't dead, and he's not their killer. Maybe. He's breaking down in different way. 

The way Ion had wished him to be. 

Maybe. It had yet to be tested. Ion still had to see how he'd react to others first.

“... are you satisfied?”

Asch asked suddenly.

“Hm?”

He looked up now, and laughed, rather hysterically.

“You're right. I was stupid for doubting you. There, I've said it. Are you satisfied?!”

Ion stared at him for a good minute or two, waiting his laugh to subside and him to calm down, before answering him.

“Don't misunderstand me. I was happy you doubted me. Smart people doubt. It's the reason why I'm interested in you in the first place. Trusting something blindly is proof of stupidity. That, and you resemble someone I really like, and I think you'll get along well with her. Me too. I mean, you resemble me too. I know what you've been through. ”

He paused for a sigh at this.

“But denying the truth despite the evidence is stupid too.”

Asch nodded and inched closer. Ion thought it's just because he didn't want to be pushed into the floor though.

“What's going to happen to me now?”

“I'm not sure. Van was mad. Not at you. At me, really. But I suppose you're in danger of being at the receiving end of his wrath. He wants to take you away last time I checked. Most likely to Yulia City. Some of its people are downstairs, speaking to him now. That is, if things can go his way. He still has to go through me.”

“... and then?”

“I'm not sure. Maybe he'll try to brainwash you. Make you easier to control. Don't know why. You're easy enough to control for me,” he added with a giggle. Asch wasn't fazed. He just stayed silent, and Ion could practically hear the gears in his head turning.

Good. He's calmer now. And he's starting to ask the right questions, and also planning things.

Maybe. Or at least bracing himself.

That's good.

Ion was quite proud.

“How about the others?”

“Hm... for the moment, I can't say. Mohs seems to be more interested in your replica, and Ditz... I don't know him personally so I may be mistaken, but he seems to be satisfied enough with the data taken from your replication. His goal doesn't include you really, more to fomicry I think. Spinny-something has washed his hands, so to speak, I think.”

“His name is Dist and Spinoza.”

He corrected, and Ion rolled his eyes. Not relevant to the discussion.

“Whatever. The thing is they're not after you for the moment.”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“... what about you?”

“Hm?”

“What are you planning to do to me?”

“Hmm... I don't know. I am a bit disappointed at the moment. I'm reconsidering keeping you here.”

“Because I lost the... _game_?”

The way he spat the last word made Ion laugh.

“No, not really. I had bet that you'd come back whatever happens. This outcome has the highest possibility of happening, no offence. It's just that earlier I saw your Score, accidentally mind you, I hate Score reading more than anything, and it seems like you actually battled your replica for the right to die. It's stupid. And, you know how much I hate stupid people.”

Asch glared at him at the remark, and Ion smiled teasingly. Like their last conversation days before.

Good. He's definitely calmer.

“If you do keep me... what will you do?”

“I'll make sure you provide me with amusement, mostly.”

“Amusement.”

“Yep. I've told you haven't I? You're just amusement to me. Maybe we can play some more games. Place bets. See what would happen. Oh, and make sure you're not exploding. Van would do that too, I suppose.”

“I hate your games.”

“It's because you suck at it. I make good games with great prizes, thank you very much. Have anyone else ever offered you three people as prize for winning? I think not.”

Ion was truly offended, and Asch snorted before he shifted and clutched Ion's white robe. Even though he didn't make a sound, and even if the room was now completely dark, Ion had a feeling that tears were streaming from his eyes. But Ion didn't ask. He even refrained from complaining that Asch was making his pillow wet.

No more words were exchanged that night.

  
  



	8. Will-o'-the-Wisp

_Absent-mindedly, Ion fiddled with Arietta's fonstone. That thing never left his person. It's too precious. He might hated Score, but he sure liked this one._

_When he tried to read it once more, the visions were getting clearer._

_More and more and more..._

_And he couldn't stop watching._

_Of Arietta standing on a port, her monster friends wrecking havoc in their wake._

_She hesitantly raised her doll, and with a cry of 'Limited' the ferry got caught in fire._

_Soldiers in red and silver were panicking._

_Someone tapped her shoulder and told her that he's leaving the rest to her. She nodded resolutely and whistled, supposedly signing her monsters to do something else._

_Arietta in the depth of Mt. Zaleho, looking at people in cage. Mohs was there too, smiling his disgusting looking smile which always made Ion wanted to throttle him as he marvelled at a giant fonstone. She hissed, and a giant bird took her away._

_Ion. Himself. Ion saw himself being pulled by a girl with twin-tails. She had a strange doll on her back, and he wondered if the girl was the 'puppet master' in his Score. Arietta held a doll too, but she's not a puppet master. From what Ion could tell, her monster friends fought for her._

_Although the idea of Arietta becoming a Fon Master was definitely interesting. Fon Master Arietta. It had a nice ring too. And it'd mean that Ion's dream of really having ligers as sacred beast for the Order, and thus maybe babies could really given to them at birth because people would want their children to be like Arietta, could come true!_

_He's so going to explore the possibilities in that particular scenario._

_Ion saw himself smiling. Laughing even, as the girl dragged him towards the library. From the window, the air was visibly purplish._

_Somehow he knew that the girl would be the death of him._

_He wondered if the red he saw in his death Score was of lava. He knew the girl was bringing him there. Ion decided he'd check his fonstone again later for confirmation. After this. He still felt that the color resembled Asch's blood-red colored hair though._

_Arietta crying in front of a giant fonstone. Her animal friends anxiously howled with her._

_People dropping down everywhere. Dead, by the look of it. Ion's favourite part of the Score. Because of himself and Arietta's appearance, Ion didn't think it's depicting events after the decades of prosperity of Kimlasca, when plague would spread from Grand Chokmah._

_Oh no, it's something that'd happen soon._

_Maybe... in a couple of years?Less than four surely. He_ was _there._

_Arietta in an island with white buildings. Her hold on her doll tightened and her friend growled at a group of people seemingly familiar to Ion._

_The twin-tailed girl was there. Grimacing at Arietta. Tears welled on her brown eyes._

_They'd fight. Most likely to death._

_This part made him couldn't help but to hug her._

_It seemed as if she cared. She was avenging her. Maybe it's just delusion on Ion's part, but he didn't care. The fonstone was made from the first and second fonon, besides the fifth, so he could hope. Shadow and Gnome were fickle and mischievous after all._

_He just hoped she's willing to show him her affection when he's still alive._

_And he wondered..._

_Would Auldrant truly die sooner than predicted?_

_==_

 

 

When he was musing over that, Asch stirred. It was dark, so Ion couldn't see him, but he heard him moaning as if in pain.

He was having a nightmare, Ion realized. He must had cried himself to sleep and was trapped inside one, maybe effect of Nightmare still lingered on his fonons.

For all of hope he could bring, Shadow could also bring despair after all.

Just like for all of despair Rem could bring, she could also bring hope.

Healing wasn't an arte that used Rem's power though. Mostly, it used Undine's. Humans body was constructed by mostly water after all. Ion was uncertain it'd help much.

There was that arte which might help...

Ion didn't think he'd ever get to use it though. It's not a very pleasant arte, and Evenos warned him to never ever cast it. Ion wondered why he bothered teaching him to begin with, but he agreed. It's not very nice arte.

Who'd want to cure the impure by absorbing said impurities inside your own body? More to it, Ion had been warned that he had weak constitution. It's a very risky arte which Ion was sure invented by a love-sick idiotic Fon Master. Maybe the one from the novel.

He let out a sigh and touched Asch's hand, rubbing it soothingly.

Ion wondered if few years ago, he was also like him. Normal child wouldn't appreciate being separated from their parents, and Ion was fairly certain despite the lack of clear memory of it that he didn't appreciate it too.

Evenos said he threw tantrums.

Asch didn't. Not now, although Ion did take precaution, and not before. Ion hadn't heard much comment on him as Van's apprentice, and he took it as Asch being mostly compliant. Just like Undine, really, until he almost exploded on their first meeting. The term 'calm before storm' was used mostly to describe her mood after all.

Although he had also heard of Ditz developing some kind of fontech to seal people's fonslots. So maybe he just couldn't explode.

Still, Ion was reminded of himself when he saw Asch.

He remembered being haunted by nightmares too, although what exactly he saw had been forgotten. It's so long ago, and he could still be called a baby. It's not odd at all that he forgot.

But he did remember wanting someone to stop them. It was before he got to know Shadow and his kindness after all.

Even without Nightmare, Asch would still have nightmares, Ion knew.

But still... it's not fair. It's his fault, not Asch's. It was him who let him go, to make him see. It's not his fault he took the chance. It's not his fault Ion wanted to know what would happen.

Ion had imagined a lot of possibilities as to what could happen, and in all of them, even in the one which Asch won and exact revenge on his replica, Van, and Ditz, he'd end up escaping again. Even though he didn't say it to Van, Ion was sure of it. He also knew what Asch would get from the game, in any of the results, and honestly he didn't think adding more would be good for his psych.

Lorelei forbids him to be broken and boring. He needed to be bent, not broken! If he became boring Ion would lose a potential friend for Arietta! And losing an interesting playmate wasn't something he wanted for her. Besides, Ion needed one source of amusement too.

So...

 

_==_

_Asch owed him. Big time._

_A wave of dark fonons entered his body, and Ion couldn't help but to wince. It's strong. Far stronger than the power he knew Van was capable of. But still, Ion could handle it._

_Van might think that Shadow was the most fearsome, but Ion knew better. He's kind. The kindest. Stupid people just couldn't understand him. His way of saying 'Hey, things could had gone way worse,' was by showing a very bad dream after all._

_He managed a smile just before sleep claimed him._

_To his surprise, the dream from before continued._

_But not really._

_It had skipped. Ion had no idea what happened in between. But he knew it's connected to the dream he saw earlier. He knew. For some reason he knew._

_Even though Asch looked completely different, he knew it's related._

_Asch was older now. His blood-red hair made him easily recognizable, but he's different. Hatred and curses had broken him completely, in a very terrible way. Now, he's just like a doll._

_His green eyes weren't vibrant anymore. They're dull. So very dull..._

_He just sat in the corner of a cell, looking at nothing and besides for breathing (which Ion had learnt to be an unconscious thing) he didn't move a muscle. He just sat there and stared at nothingness..._

_Ion wondered how long he'd been there._

_He looked older... more like his replica in his Score actually, at least malnourished and long-haired version of it. His state reminded Ion of a research report from Ditz about replicas. How all of them, if born with innate knowledge, would have eyes of the dead._

_Asch was dead, Ion realized. Not physically, but he's dead inside._

_Maybe, the death of his precious people had pierced him deep._

_Years spent with the knowledge that he was their killer (used as he might be, he really was the one who exploded, and if the end of the first dream was to be trusted he couldn't exact revenge on people who had used him) had left it to fester, and killed him in the end._

_In his dream, Asch had probably spent years in that condition, condensed into hours. That was if Asch saw the same dream Ion did of course, but Ion had little doubt about it._

_Mohs suddenly appear and his smile was sickening, as always. Behind him were a couple of Knights._

“ _It's time, o Light of the Sacred Flame.”_

_He unlocked Asch's cell and approached him. He sneered, but Asch was unresponsive. Maybe that annoyed him. Ion wasn't sure._

_He kicked him._

_Asch stayed unmoving, even though blood came out from his mouth._

“ _... thanks to you, there's no more Kimlasca. And Akzeriuth is an abandoned town.”_

_Akzeriuth would be abandoned if Kimlasca was no more?_

_Ion made a mental note to look up the possible scenario which may lead to that. It's an interesting fact, since Akzeriuth was the main provider of gems and other whatnots needed for weaponry and technology. For it to be abandoned for any reason was almost unthinkable._

_Mohs kicked him couple of times more. Asch slipped down and went limp. But still, he let out no sound._

“ _No matter. The war can still be arranged. Duke Fabre is still alive too. Surely it'll be easy to convince him to rebuild Kimlasca from ruins.”_

_Asch's eyes widened slightly at this._

_He's not completely dead yet, as it seems._

” _If I'm lucky, he'll come to me and suggest it himself. As soon as he knows that the Score is still on track, that his... murderer son, has redeemed himself in Akzeriuth...”_

_Mohs didn't continue that sentence, he only chuckled as tears flowed from Asch's now glassy eyes._

_It being a dream, Ion couldn't remember everything._

_Maybe he'd seen everything, until the end. Until Asch was made to explode in Akzeriuth._

_But when he woke up, Ion couldn't remember the end of the dream. He just thought that, yes,_ that _kind of Asch was not desirable for him, and he wouldn't ever let him be like that and i_ _f Asch saw the same dream, he wondered how much of it he remembered._


	9. Playing with Fire

 “Let's play a game. If you win, you won't have to be brainwashed to think that killing your naïve idiotic precious people is the right thing to do.”

Ion announced the next day as they ate breakfast, still in Ion's room. Well, Ion ate breakfast. Asch didn't seem to have the appetite to.

Asch glared at him when Ion forced a glass of milk at him regardless, but Ion only smiled in return.

Good boy. He seemed normal. Normal enough that was. Apparently he's trained as a noble to adapt quickly. Ion was certainly glad of that.

He's glad when he woke up, he found two green eyes staring back at him studiously and oozing suspicion. When he smiled at him and greeted him 'good morning', he growled at him. Yes, Ion was glad he didn't wake up as the broken person he saw in the dream. He'd be boring then, and wouldn't be good for amusement nor as Arietta's playmate.

“Obviously, the difficulty has to be brought down a notch. Apparently doing things on your own is too hard for you, even with a handicap from me. No solo mission. Monsters too strong. Got it. Speaking of which, where is my sword? I didn't see it anywhere.”

“... I was unconscious. How should I know?”

“Hm, so you mean to say you still had it when you're caught. Fine. It's just some shitty sword anyway, I have a trunk full of it. So then, back to topic. A game. Told you your prize. Great prize, isn't it?”

He didn't answer.

“Or do you think that your naïve idiotic precious people have to be killed? If you do I can change the prize, no problem.”

“... Change it.”

They did say knowledge limit the magic. Knowing what anyone was most likely planning to do to him would probably make brainwashing difficult. Ion reconsidered.

“You can be my bolster if you win?”

Asch choked on his milk and caught on a coughing fit.

“I'm joking, jeez. You don't have to react that way. I'm offended. I let you sleep in my bed. And you did held on me tightly. What's so bad of returning the favour few times fold and be my personal body warmer? It's not like it'd kill you.”

He glared at Ion as he held his aching throat.

“Do you know that I'm the one in danger? You can explode in any moment.”

“... I'll sleep on the floor. Or you can put me in a cell. I'm not becoming anyone's bolster.”

“Don't be stupid. Picking lock is easy. Not to me, but well, you get the point. And all those people are trained to move without sound. They'll take you easy. You're sleeping with me, with skin contact, until we can figure out a way around that.”

“Why?”

“I just know what people around me are capable of. Never underestimate anyone. Like I said, don't be stupid. Even this might not be enough. Van knows Nightmare.”

“... You're saying things like you've decided to... to keep me.”

He looked up at him, seemingly confused and suspicious of Ion. The green haired boy shrugged as he chewed on his bread.

“Maybe I have. I'm hoping what I did to you was enough to cure you of your stupidity.”

“What did you do?”

“Cognitive recalibration, as I said. Slapped you in the face. Hard. On both cheeks. If it didn't help then, I'm giving you away myself. So stay smart.”

Involuntarily the red head touched his cheek. Ion could hear him muttering silently that that explained the pain, before he nodded uncertainly. Ion wondered then if in his mind, being with him was better than with Van.

Maybe, if the way he reacted to Van in the cell few days earlier was any indication.

“Good. Now, we're getting off-track. So, are you satisfied with the prize or not?”

“... the point is that if I win, you won't give me away, right?”

“Actually, yes. The game is 'Ion Says', and Ion Says you have to follow me around like my tail. Isn't that easy? You have to be in the same room as I am, preferably on three meters radius. Always. Even during bath time. And toilet. Say good bye to privacy, at least for now.”

He grimaced.

Ion knew that being a noble (or at least for someone who was born and raised as one, until his kidnapping months ago), Asch was used to be handled. Nudity should not a problem to him, so the bathing part was not a problem, Ion thought. But still, being watched in toilet was different thing all together.

“I hate it as much as you do, but look at the bright side. At least I'm male too.”

“... you are?”

“Apparently my attempt in cognitive recalibration damaged some other part of your brain. Come here and let me fix it! Few more slaps will surely do the trick!”

It managed to bring a mischievous smile on Asch's face, which disappeared in an instant because Asch despite his reactions and words were almost empty (it's shown in his eyes) like in the dream, maybe the fact that he realized could had been worse had saved him, but Ion considered it acceptable.

At least he had the mind to act smart and interesting.

 

* * *

 

Ion insisted they bathed right after breakfast.

Because of what happened the day before, they didn't get to the night before. Ion didn't dare to leave Asch alone after all. From the travel and constant heat of Daath, Ion felt very uncomfortable. He scrunched his nose when he thought what Asch must be feeling. He was obviously dirty, with smudges of earth and dried blood still clinging to his visible skin. And he stinks of sweat, most prominently.

And who knows how long since he changed clothes. For Lorelei's sake, he's still wearing the apprentice uniform Ion saw him wear before he let him go!

Ion made a mental note to make Asch lower his pride down few notches so he could tell him what he wanted. Ion knew that the older boy wanted to be seen as strong and not whiny, but for the sake of everyone's (mostly Ion's, since until foreseeable future he hated to ascertain through Score, Asch's his tail) good health and comfort, he'd have to say it when he needed something.

Like the chance to improve his hygiene.

To an Oracle, he requested for new uniform for Asch to brought to his private bathing chamber. The Oracle eyed Asch nervously, as if contemplating something.

He hoped that he's nervous because he's contemplating on reporting to Kimlasca that their precious tertiary heir was in Daath. Dirty and smelly like garbage. If it's like that, it'd be more interesting than the other more plausible reason as to his nervousness. It'd show that people here weren't just mindless drones.

But most likely, the Oracle was one of Van's people who was tasked to find a way somehow to kidnap him. Again.

Ion wondered if they're planning something interesting. Something... surprising.

Something which could caught him off guard and possibly made him unable to retaliate.

Fun. The expectation itself had made Ion glad he decided to keep Asch. 

“Come on. He'll bring it up later,” he said to Asch after the Oracle had scurried away. Ion saw him nodding, eyes dull and hands clenched into fists.

He followed after Ion regardless of his apparent unwillingness to leave Ion's room, carefully maintaining short distance but it's clear that he's forcing himself. His hands were still clenched and his eyes were mostly focused on the floor, his bangs covering more than half of his face, Ion found when he looked back at him.

Absent-mindedly, Ion touched his. He never liked it long. He preferred it short and not hindering his field of vision.

Hm.

Ion sighed at the revelation he just gotten.

“I'll forgive you now because you _are_ dirty and smelly, so you're ought to be embarrassed, but I don't want you like this after bath. Do you understand, Asch? You're pathetic.”

“...”

“Raise your head, show your rage and kill them all with your glare! Tell them that, yes, you hate it here, but hell if they're going to find satisfaction of seeing you miserable. Mess with you more than this, and you'll freaking kill them or something. There's no such thing more pathetic looking than a disgraced noble, and you're not one.”

Ion huffed as he walked faster, and he heard him matching his pace to his.

“... Ion Says?”

He asked quietly. Ion burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

Asch was visibly tenser when he reached the bath.

“What's wrong? You don't have to look so surprised, I think this is not that impressive compared to the one on Fabre Manor but really I _do_ have standards,” Ion asked as he slipped from his robe. Asch looked surprised, like he just realized something.

“... Nothing.”

He muttered finally and stripped. He did it quickly, and Ion could have sworn his eyes were shut as he did it. He put his clothes on the basket available for laundry and hurried to the shower, almost running towards it.

Ion raised an eyebrow.

“Asch? You're not... shy, are you?”

“...what's that supposed to mean?”

He only asked back as he tested the temperature.

“I mean, you're not embarrassed I can see your body, are you? Or vice-versa? Because I thought your kind is okay with this kind of thing.”

He glared at him before answering, “No.”

And Ion believed him. He was basically challenging him after all.

But there was something else though, Ion thought as he leaned on the edge of the bath and watched Asch scrubbing himself on the shower. Almost desperately, and rough Ion noticed. When he rinsed off, his skin had turned mostly red from the force.

And he redid the scrubbing all over again.

“Are you sure you're okay there? I won't have to heal you again, will I? My healing arte have certain side-effect that I really hate.”

“I will not be wounded in bath,” he answered back.

“Well, believe it or not, in the bath you're the most vulnerable. You're naked for Lorelei's sake. But I'm talking about how you... you know. Is scrubbing yourself so roughly. Your skin in red already.”

“I'm fine.”

He continued scrubbing regardless. Rinsed off. Scrub again. Scrub scrub scrub...

After a while, Ion understood what the problem was. After Asch had repeat it few more times, to be exact, he noticed that only after rinsing that Asch dared to look at the glasses surrounding the room. And he laughed at the silliness of it.

“Well, you're right. You're fine.”

Asch stopped scrubbing, frozen at Ion's words.

“You're dirty, but nothing a bath can't fix. Really, don't worry. You don't seem different. Not at all. You still... well, look like you.”

Ion shrugged. He himself couldn't explain it quite well.

“You haven't changed. I see the same thing. You're not imagining things. And soap won't erase what you think is an illusion. Really, shouldn't you ask me if there's something wrong with your eyes if that's the problem? I can't understand your logic.”

The red head stayed unmoved for few seconds before he continued scrubbing. Less roughly this time though.

“... what?”

“Hm?”

“What do you see?”

“Hmm... Blood-red hair. Shoulder length. Green eyes. I'm not an artist, I can't name the color of your skin, but it's few shades darker than mine. And you're few inches taller than me,” Ion tried to list. It's hard to say when it's so sudden like this. He could only say that much. Asch snorted at the end.

“And here I was hoping I had turned into a mutant and just cannot see it myself... Turns out the only difference is that my hair has grown longer,” he said with a humourless smile.

Ion let out a sigh.

Well, at least he's speaking. But still, Ion had never liked wallowing.

And the mental image of the red head's skin becoming blue scales was definitely amusing.

“Well that'd certainly makes things easier, isn't it? Because you'd be understandably unrecognisable.”

“Hm...”

Asch rinsed off one more time before joining Ion in the bath. When he leaned back, Ion winced because a dull thud echoed in the chamber, as if Asch had purposely banged his head to the edge. He probably had. Ion wondered if he did it in hope to wake up, to find that all this was just a nightmare and in truth he hadn't been replaced by a replica, or he just wanted to feel pain.

“... why was it then?”

“Why what? Speak clearly.”

“Why no one noticed me? Even though I should be the only one with red hair and green eyes, and the Knights should know how I look, but no one believed me, they even kicked me... told me to go away... called me street-rat... What is different in me?!”

“They're used to see you clean, that's your problem.”

“Well I'm sorry I don't have money to bathe and buy new clothes!”

“Another problem of yours. You're stupid. Go to any inn, show the Maestro Sword I gave you, and they'd gladly put the bill on the Order's tab. Same with the shops.”

Asch banged his head again.

“So it's my fault for wanting to see them sooner.”

“Patience is virtue.”

Ion watched him laughed hysterically at himself and toyed with the thought of telling him the truth. That his uncle and father knew of his Score in ND 2018, no thanks to Mohs, and even if he won the game, he'd still be used as pawn in the name of Score.

He'd still be made to die.

He'd still be made to destroy everything.

He'd still be locked up and brainwashed to think that it's right to destroy the whole world.

Ion wondered if he was to tell Asch that... would he turn into that broken thing in the dream he saw earlier? He could only sigh in the end as he waited for Asch to calm down again. If he couldn't stop thinking of what could had happened if he only used his mind better earlier, Ion guessed he'd be broken even without the knowledge.

Caring for him was trickier than Ion had originally thought.

Good thing he already thought up a suitable distraction.


	10. Grasping Firefly

 After bath, Ion dragged Asch to the dungeon.

Thanks to red-head, the day before he couldn't interact with Arietta. Sure, he saw her in the morning, but she was asleep, and although she was very adorable and cute and stuffs, Ion wasn't satisfied.

He made sure Asch knew of his annoyance.

“She's raised by Ligers. And even if she found roasted meat to be delicious, she's used to eat raw. Maybe something alive, I'm not sure. So, if she asks to eat you, I wouldn't even try to reason with her. It's your fault I can't get to play with her yesterday. You should have won.”

Asch said nothing, and Ion didn't look back so he didn't know how Asch was reacting to the statement.

Possibly not well.

Although the fact that he didn't say anything worried him a bit.

Arietta's cell was different with Asch's. Hers was only barred, so people could see her from outside and there was a window. It was also barred, but at least light could come in and told her the passage of time. Asch wasn't even given the luxury of that.

At the sight of the stranger, Arietta snarled and growled.

“She does this to almost everyone. Don't take it personally. She's not good with humans in general. Strangers specially. She just opened up to me.”

Ion explained as he tried to unlock her door. It's rustic and stuck, so he made a mental note to ask Mohs to renovate the whole dungeon. Just because the place was meant to inflict despair to the damned, doesn't mean that their keepers had to suffer with them. Besides, most of the damned were pushed into their criminal activities by the Scorers. Sometimes Ion wondered if they deserved to be punished if that's the case.

“... This is the girl you said resemble to me?”

“The one and only.”

Asch studied her through the bars. He didn't seem so impressed.

“Don't mind the fact that you are, were, whatever, raised by Score-obsessed idiots while she's by ligers. Wondrous ligers. Seriously, they make the perfect parent for humans. The thing is, both of you were taken from your home against your wish. You both don't like it, and both of you are anomalies. You, being a walking time-bomb and she being this wonderful girl. Isn't she lovely?”

Asch ignored his question and instead asked further.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“You said you resemble me too. What about you? What happened to you?”

“I became Fon Master,” Ion answered as a matter-of-factly.

In Asch's eyes, Ion's smile suddenly seem maniacal. Ion knew he thought so. After all, his dull green eyes for a moment showed fear.

Ion hated explaining his history. Daathic artes were special artes, only used by the Fon Masters. But that's not all. It's not that Fon Masters were the only ones taught of it, they're the only ones capable of casting it. Apparently it's something in their blood.

Only Daathic Artist could be a Fon Master.

Ion's parents knew from the start that their child would be a Fon Master. He knew the Scorer said so. He also knew that's why they gave him to the Order as soon as he could understand speech.

Maybe... maybe even his grandparents knew.

Or maybe even his great-grandparents.

He wasn't sure. But he imagined Scorers telling his ancestors 'you have to marry this person, and we'll make sure your child marry his/her destined person, and also his/her child, and I can see few generations down a Fon Master will be born from your descendant's womb!'and was utterly disgusted. What's worse was that it's entirely plausible.

It's like... people were told, no, made to get together just to make him happen.

Like cattle.

Stupid people who thought lowering themselves like that was okay. Ion was glad that he's no longer connected to those dumb people anyway. He was brought to St. Binah once, for some task he already forgotten with Evenos, and he saw his parents then.

He hadn't seen them since he was given up, but Ion recognized them. They recognized him too. His green hair and eyes stood out.

They approached him.

They hugged him and said that they've missed him.

For a second, Ion thought they cared. That they didn't want to give him away. At least, not really.

Until of course, those idiots asked him to read them Scores.

Ion realized then, that he wasn't missed at all.

No, it wasn't him, their son, who was missed. It was the Scorer who could had been be in their midst who was missed.

It took everything he had to not cast Daathic artes he just learned to use.

Instead, he smiled at them and apologized because Score reading had strict regulation, and he couldn't just do it to anyone anytime. They faltered, as expected, and tried to reason that surely he could do it for his parents.

Seeing their faces as he tilted his head slightly in mock show of innocence and purity and said truthfully in their faces what he thought, 'I'm sorry, my parents died years ago,' was satisfying.

Although Ion kind of regretted that.

He should had agreed and faked their Score and make them jump off a cliff or something.

“Anyway, it doesn't matter. Just believe me when I say I understand completely what you are feeling. And what you might feel in the future.”

Ion understood Asch's pain of being taken away, and if one day he ever realized that even his precious people only saw him as tool, Ion would know what it's like too. But, Ion would not say it to him. Not now at least. Maybe later, when Asch found out about it himself.

Somehow Ion was sure was bound to happen soon.

“... I find that hard to believe.”

The door opened with a click, and Ion grinned triumphantly.

“It's okay. I don't really care about what you think.”

He motioned Asch to enter the cell too, and the older boy did so albeit reluctantly. His eyes still locked on the snarling girl on the floor. Him being in even closer proximity to Arietta distressed her, apparently, because she shifted in what Ion assumed was a defensive position. Teeth bared and hands clenched on the ground just like an upset cat. The blanket which had covered her body slid down, and Ion could hear Asch's breathing hitched.

“... Ion?” He called, sounding bewildered and his voice was higher pitch than usual.

“Hm? What is it?” Ion asked back as he locked the door once more. As precaution. Once again struggling due to the rust.

“Why is she naked?”

“I told you she doesn't like humans. She bit everyone who tried putting her clothes on. And she's not used to wear anything, being raised by monsters and all.”

“I thought you said she'd opened up to you.”

“I did.”

“And... why haven't you tried? Why is she still naked?”

Ion rolled his eyes. Apparently watching another gender's body was another thing altogether for Asch. In his peripheral, Ion could see him blushing, his face almost as red as his hair. His eyes had been averted to look at the window, way above Arietta.

“For your information, I have. I've prepared a wardrobe full of clothes for her, as well as uniforms since I want her to work in the Order. I also have tried to put it on for her repeatedly. But she's not accepting it. Not yet. She bites me too. I'm crossing my fingers,” he said as he walked to Arietta, already showing her his usual blissful smile. The girl stared back and forth from Asch to Ion suspiciously, still tense and feral, and when Ion tried to touch her, she snarled at him.

“Oh,” Ion heard Asch said, apparently just noticing the pink dress Ion had been holding. Arietta growled and barked at the red-head, and Ion knew that she wanted to pounce Asch and tear him apart with her teeth and sharp nails. He held her though, despite his words earlier that he wouldn't even try to reason to her if she wanted to eat Asch.

Asch took few steps back until his back was against the bars regardless.

“Yes. Oh. She hates it here too much I think. That's why I decided to bring her back to her mother. It's okay, Arietta. He's not going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that,” he tried to say to her soothingly, and against all odds she relaxed just a bit.

“You're letting her go back to the wild?”

“Of course not. I'm talking to her mother and hope that I could explain to them both that Arietta belongs with the humans, without her having to feel like leaving them. I mean, thought that it'd be best for everyone. The monster attack here would stop, and she'd be happy. Maybe after that she'd at least try to accept our culture more. The only thing that had gone through her now is roast meat.”

“You... you what?!”

“Yep. We're going the day after tomorrow. I have business in Engeve anyway, and so I thought why not go to the Northern Forest before that? Aren't you excited, Arietta? We're going to see your mommy!”

Ion said it as he pushed her gently, and gave her his most dazzling smile. The girl frowned in confusion. While Asch...

“You... you're going to talk to... to her... wait, you said she's raised by ligers. Don't tell me...”

“Astute observation. I'm going to talk to the liger queen, yes.”

“What?!”

His exclamation was like music in Ion's ears. Really, if Arietta, lovely Arietta, wasn't in front of him, on his arms, Ion wouldn't be able to resist the urge to turn around and see for himself Asch's panicked expression. Such a change, a very welcomed change. Instead, he focused on the still confused Arietta, while the older boy behind him was still at lost for words.

“Mo-mommy?”

“Yes, we're going to see your mommy! That's why, I need to ask you something. I don't want people to see you like this, so please, can I ask you to wear clothes? I've picked the most comfy one for you? See?”

“Mommy... mommy...?”

“Uhm, I don't think you understand... How should I word it... Oh! We're bringing you home.”

“... home?”

“Return.”

“Return... home... mommy?”

She still seemed confused. Arietta just learned words bit by bit from hearing Knights and Ion talking, and admittedly those three words were not used often. In the end, Ion just giggled and ruffled her hair.

“Then, it'd be a surprise. But I still want you to wear clothes. Please, Arietta? For me?”

“... Ion?”

“Yes. It's for me. For Ion. Please?”

She frowned again, seemingly contemplating it this time, before nodding reluctantly.

“Thank you, Arietta! I'll make it up to you later. More meat perhaps?”

“Meat. Roast.”

She nodded in agreement as she inspected the dress Ion brought her curiously. Her frown deepened when she finally decided that she couldn't put it on herself, although Ion knew Arietta knew what the dress was for.

“Here. Let me help you. Okay... your hands go through here...”

And in few swift movement, Arietta was already wearing a dress. She looked down at herself and frowned, fingers tugging the hem and collar, and she obviously seemed uncomfortable. But she's not resisting.

“Arietta, you look beautiful,” Ion said, and to him when Arietta's cheeks turned visibly redder, she was even prettier.

“... weird.”

“No! It's not weird at all! It suits you well. You look great in it! Pink matches your hair and eyes. Don't you agree too, Asch?”

“... yes,” he said finally, although it was not easy to tell he was just saying it. Or maybe he's just still in a daze, still surprised (although it's a major understatement, Ion supposed) of Ion's plan for their immediate future. Plan 'Distract Asch from his stupid thoughts' was a success then, as of now, Ion supposed.

If Asch gave little to no reaction to the words Ion said to Arietta earlier, he's willing to take it as a good sign.

“Now I can be at ease. It's a dangerous for a girl to be baring her body, even to the Oracles! None of them are really holy, despite popular belief. Arietta is more humane than all of them combined. It calms me even if we're not going to be with them all the time.”

“... what?”

“I don't think it's good idea to take any Knights. You know, the ligers might see it as aggression or something. I just want to ask the queen's permission to be with her daughter. I don't want to make her feel disturbed or anything. So we're going alone, just the three of us. But they'll surely come with me if I tell them, probably even kill every ligers they find. We'll have to find a way to escape...”

In which Asch responded with a cry of, “are you mad?!”

Ion paused to consider for a moment as he marvelled the sight of Arietta struggling to overcome her discomfort before turning around and answered with a smirk.

“Possibly.”


	11. Digging the Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY MADE UP FONON THEORY ALERT!  
> So, you know that everything there has fonslots. The planet's usually near Sephiroth. Humans, throughout their body. Things man-made like in Tokunaga has artificial ones too.  
> Now, if the fonslots aren't opened, artes (specially fonic ones) aren't possible. The arte user wouldn't be able to utilize enough power for it. That's why their first training is to try to sense the fonons around them, and little by little opening their slots as their control over them improved.  
> In this story, prior to kidnapping, Asch's slots were still closed, and no incident ever happened because he couldn't use enough power to cause hyper-resonance. After kidnapping however, just a bit of emotional distress is enough to make him explode. Ion was surprised the first time he saw him exploded because of it.

 “Ion, you're talking nonsense! It's a liger! A LIGER QUEEN AT THAT! She's a monster!”

Asch screamed at him when they're back to Ion's room, finally getting over his bafflement. Ion took a seat in his desk, planning to start working on his documents for the day. Apparently, it'd be impossible with Asch screaming at him like this.

Not that he's not happy with his reaction though. It's so refreshing.

Not really defied, he didn't exactly say no. He didn't really object to going on Ion's whim. He just wanted better defined plan and assurance that they would walk out of there alive. And he's not saying anything about his birth Score hadn't mentioned any of this.

He had good sense. Awesome.

“Calm down, will you. We'll be fine.”

“WE'LL BE EATEN ON SIGHT!”

“We won't. Don't worry. Now, just calm down, and see this book? I want you to finish this today. There's still time before lunch, and we'll talk more, about going to see the ligers and the book content, then. I have work to do. Do you understand?”

With a book Ion liked to call 'Fonology for Idiots' (it had more intelligent sounding name, but to Ion it sounded stupid regardless) pushed into him, Asch quieted down and stared, before finally complying with teeth gritted.

As much as he wanted to argue, he knew he wasn't (and most likely would never be again) in the position for it.

Smart boy.

The red head sat in front of Ion, eyebrows scrunched and nose buried into the book. Ion could hear him mumbling some curses and predictions of what would happen later, and some of them (like the one which included 'being made a chew toy') managed to make Ion laugh.

Obviously, his mind wasn't in the book though. And he's quite distracting, to be honest.

Ion knew just what to say to change that though.

“Hey, Asch?”

“Are we talking about the ligers now?”

“Nope, that's still scheduled for lunch, and I'm not changing my mind. Don't bother trying to convince me otherwise. I need to ask some questions though, which might or might not be essential to our welfare.”

“Which is not related to the fact that you're bringing us to liger's den to be eaten alive,” he deadpanned, and Ion giggled because his tone was hilarious.

“Well, yes.”

He lowered his book and glared.

“What, pray tell?”

With a grin, Ion put her pen away and folded his hands to support his chin.

“Tell me, when did you find out about that lovely fate of yours, as dictated in the Planetary Score?”

Asch seemed taken aback with his question, but answered regardless with, “Van told me... when I asked why he did it to me. When I was replicated. Said I should be grateful”.

“I see. Yes, that'd make sense. It's after all, Score of death. Closed Score. Alright, here's another question.”

Ion closed his eyes and considered that fact before continuing. There was a moment of silence, and he knew it made Asch quiet nervous, but he didn't really care. He quite enjoyed his distressed face.

“Have you ever caused hyper-resonance before the kidnapping?”

As expected, Asch shook his head uncertainly.

Claimed he never even thought of the possibility that he's a seventh fonist until Van told him of his Score.

Asch frowned in confusion and horror. So much had happened, too many stressful things occupying his mind that he never questioned why he suddenly became a walking-bomb. He'd been upset often before the kidnapping, and he'd threw tantrums countless times throughout the years, but he had never caused hyper-resonance when he's in Baticul.

The fact that his manor was still intact and no one was afraid of him were proof of that.

Artes were only possible to be cast with sufficient fonons, and normal people wouldn't be able to have access to them. Not with their fonslots barely opened, just enough to support life but not for anything else. That's why only fonists could cast artes.

Asch wasn't a fonist.

Ion would know if he'd had training in fonology. After all, he's the tertiary heir of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. The whole world would know. His family would surely brag it to make him seem powerful and mighty and other silly stuffs related to it.

Even though he's the Scion of Lorelei, even though he was capable of causing hyper-resonance, it shouldn't be possible for the moment. Not unless his fonslots were opened already. And if the fact that just upsetting him was enough to induce hyper-resonance was any indication, they're opened wide.

It heightened his latent power, true, but for someone without training in controlling his fonons, it's very dangerous.

For someone like Asch, with unique power which could obliterate everything within miles radius, it's very insanely absurdly thrillingly dangerous. Not for himself perhaps, but for everyone around him.

Fonists opened up their fonslots after they learn control of fonons, because they wouldn't know how to open them before that. Asch hadn't learned that yet. So... the one who opened up his fonslots was most likely Van, the only fonist in the band of misfit kidnappers.

Although it's a bit weird.

Why would Van opened up Asch's fonslots before he could master fonons? It's very risky. Asch could destroy everything, even if he was intending to train him and he knew Force Field. Even if he could prevent Asch from killing him, his power if unleashed accidentally (and as Ion had proved, he's easy to provoke) would surely attract attention, something that Ion didn't think Van wanted to obtain at the moment.

Van was the most likely person to opened up Asch's fonslots, that's certain though. There's no one else who could.

But, the timing didn't fit.

And his gut told him that it's not what he intended. At least not now.

Of course, Ion's priority at the moment was to make sure Asch mastered fonon control before he exploded again since closing down opened fonslots was unheard of, but still, knowing what could be the cause of his slots being opened dangerously wide was important too. It's quite nice riddle.

“... Why... now? Before... I found out I could... he told me... first time was...”

He looked up to Ion, and Ion smiled in understanding. Ah, the first time was on their first meeting few days ago, Ion took it. Ion himself felt it unexpected that Asch could cause hyper-resonance.

“Yes, good question. Hence, that book. I'll provide you with possibly related materials, don't hesitate to ask me for them, and I want you to find the cause. For now, look up fonology. Even if you can't find anything at least you'll get an idea as to how to control yourself. I myself is planning on re-learning fonon control. We can do practical things together, but theory first. Finish that today.”

He nodded, and this time seemed to take the book more seriously than before. Hands holding the edges were seen trembling.

With a smile, Ion returned to the documents, and they stayed in peaceful silence.

 

* * *

 

Asch with something occupying his mind was hard to distract.

Yeah, well, Ion supposed he should had gotten the idea since the beginning. His thoughts about his family could only be changed with him seeing them fawning over his replica, and his thoughts about his failure could only be set aside by him seeing Arietta naked.

Wow, that sounded totally wrong, Ion thought as he watched in amusement. They were now in his room, the sun had set hours ago, and they were preparing to sleep. At least, Ion was. Asch was still focused on his book and apparently couldn't let go even for rest.

During lunch, and dinner if Ion may add, he'd keep on reading if Ion hadn't scolded him about table manners. What followed afterwards was what Ion presumed to be habit for Asch, something he used to do in the manor when he's asked to abandon his reading for the moment to do something else.

He put the book aside, and went on auto-pilot.

His eyes were once again dull, but Ion could sense something different. If in the dream, or earlier that morning, he could sense nothing but despair on them, now he could see sparks. He could sense emotions, too many to list, although he couldn't let them all show.

Even as he did what Ion told him to do, his mind couldn't leave the materials from the book. The gears kept on turning, and Ion noticed how he spoke soundlessly, presumably concluding the materials or reciting some facts he just gotten. He stayed that way until Ion coughed and told him he could continue, and he had taken the book back before Ion could finish his sentence.

“Aren't you tired?”

“... Not really.”

“Is it too hard for you? I told you you can ask me questions, right? You didn't though.”

“I'm not yet finished. I'll ask later. Although maybe I'll understand better with my body than my mind. I'm never fond of theories. They can be made up. Experience is better teacher.”

“And I promise I'll teach you that later, after you have an idea of what to expect. Although I was joking you know? About you having to finish it today. Even I couldn't do that. Took me weeks.”

Well, Ion was still very young then, barely able to read. But still. The book was meant for older people, teenagers perhaps, not children like them.

“I need this. I... You're right. It's essential. I have to know things, specially if it's about me. Fast while I'm still more or less stable.”

“Not everything is worth knowing. Sometimes knowledge can lead you to the wrong path. Not knowing is a bliss.”

Although there was cases of the opposite. Like Mohs. Stupid oblivious ambitious naïve Mohs. Unlike him (and Van, Ion was sure Van knew too of the seventh fonstone) he didn't know about the end of Auldrant which was promised as result of the war between Malkuth and Kimlasca.

Or maybe he's so stupid that even if he knew he'd lead the people towards their doom anyway, just because he thought it's their fault to begin with.

Then again, maybe there's no damage can be expected if Asch could learn more about his ability. More like, it's a good thing. Less explosions to be expected. Less artes to be cast. Less chance of Ion accidentally reading his Score.

“Yeah, well I know that if I don't find out there's a chance I can destroy everything even without anyone manipulating me.”

Asch pursed his lips and Ion could see fear once more on his green eyes. He remembered that part from the dream, Ion noticed. Although, he apparently didn't remember the part where Ion told him to go home despite his knowledge of what Asch was capable of, of Ion making a game out of his misery.

“Take your time. I can suppress your power for now.”

“... Like you did last time?”

“Yep. Aren't I awesome?”

Asch managed to smile wryly at that, eyes still focused on the page. It's really a miracle he could answer him and react to his words. Earlier he was absolutely non-responsive, at least not verbally. 

“But, I have to say, I can't sleep with the light turned on, so unless you want me to make you sleep with an arte, you better stop reading for now, change into pyjamas, I've had an Oracle bring in some clothes for you, placed in that drawer over there in case you didn't notice him earlier, turn the light off and sleep. It's late, we have a lot to prepare tomorrow.”

He put down the book and scowled at Ion. No doubt the materials from the book had been replaced with his earlier concern of the following trip.

“Ion...”

“We'll talk tomorrow. You've had your chance, and you didn't use it. Now. Ion Says. Chop chop.”

At Ion's prodding, he finally let out a very weary sounding sigh, and did what he was told.

Or at least, that's how Ion remembered it, because despite his words, he fell asleep before Asch even turned the lights off.

  


  



	12. Burned Blind Man

 When Ion woke up, the sun rays reached his eyes and it felt uncomfortable, he found Asch to be awake to. Just like the day before actually, Asch woke earlier too, but now he wasn't watching him sleep with his dull eyes. He was reading Ion's book, sitting on the bed while leaning on the headboard.

“... morning.”

He said absent-mindedly, eyes still locked onto the pages. Yulia knew how he could sense that Ion had woken up. Ion yawned in respond and snuggled closer to him. His warmth felt good.

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

There was a pause, and Ion sensed him becoming tense.

“Yes.”

“You're a terrible liar... how long?”

“An hour.”

“Of what? Sleep before you started reading again, or you just woke up an hour ago and just started reading?”

There was another pause before Asch answered with “the latter”. Ion laughed again.

“Okay, whatever you say... I'm still half asleep and this is probably the best time for you to say what you want because there's a chance I'll just nod and say yes... About going to the ligers... go.”

“At least tell me you have a plan.”

Asch said immediately, book ignored for now and his eyes narrowed at Ion, who was still on his side and still inching closer to him. The green haired boy looked up and smiled.

“Yes. After we get to Engeve, before dealing with their mumbo-jumbo, we'll go to Northern Forest to talk with the liger queen.”

“They're monsters. They don't even understand human speech. And like I said, we'll be eaten on sight.”

“Not with Arietta with us.”

Ion saw him pursing his lips, probably agreeing to the statement but not willing to admit it. Arietta had survived presumably ten years (if the flashback he sometimes saw on her Score and the locket she was found with was to be believed of course) in the forest after all as their family.

There's a chance she could calm them just by being there, and there's also another chance that she could stand her ground against them. Protecting them. With stories of monsters habit and her behaviour as seen in the Order, it's not possible that Arietta's a weakling.

Although there's also that chance of she would encourage them to eat Asch and Ion.

If Asch was still worried, maybe it's because the possibility didn't escape him too.

“And they do actually. At least cheagles do. I admit I'm not sure about the ligers, but yeah. Monsters can understand us, they just can't speak our language for some odd reason. Different brain and all that, maybe?”

“But you're not sure.”

“Hm... there is a legend about Yulia giving cheagles a ring to enable communication. I planned on going to them first of course. Their nest is on the edge of the forest, so it's along the way.”

Asch didn't say anything for few long moment, and in the end he only let out a weary sigh and went back to his book. Apparently wasn't going to say another word on the subject.

“Nothing to argue about? No, 'Ion, you're crazy, don't do this'? In a yes or no enquiry I'll probably say yes whatever you say.”

“You've made your point that there's no convincing you and I doubt drowsiness would change that,” was Asch's only response, and Ion was glad for it.

If only everyone was that sensible.

“If communication not possible, I'm staying with the cheagles.”

“Oh no. That's not allowed.”

 

* * *

 

Asch stood in the corner and watched with stoic expression, but Ion knew he was fighting a sigh, like he was silently saying that he'd expected this to happen. Well either that, or he's wondering how long this conversation (which he had mused beforehand would certainly involve lots of screaming from both parties) would take, because he wanted to be back to his book as soon as possible. Ion glared at him for his clearly shown thought, he didn't quite like both possibilities, and the red-head merely glared back at him as usual.

“Fon Master, you can't be serious.”

Yeah, okay, so Ion forgot to mention his new plans to Mohs. But he had no right to argue with him. Ion's the Fon Master for Lorelei's sake. Ion already decided that he wouldn't change his mind, whatever happened, so he just listened to the Grand Maestro with one ear, and talked wordlessly with Asch instead.

As if the old bastard could come up with good argument anyway.

_'Yes, Ion, you can't be serious. Listen to this guy. Maybe for the first time, he'll make sense to you. He sounds sensible to me now.'_

_'Shut up, Asch! I've made up my mind! Besides, that's impossible and you know it! I told you all Maestros are just dumb old bastards only worth firing! This guy is the worst of them all! '_

_'Not saying anything anymore.'_

It's amazing how that kind of conversation could appear in Ion's mind just by looking at Asch's flickering expression. For some reason he had little doubt that Asch thought of the same lines in his mind.

“Arietta is dangerous! She's hostile! Many have been wounded by her, and you yourself included! Please reconsider. She's not fit to be brought out of her cell yet, let alone to outside with you!”

Asch rolled his eyes, and Ion agreed with him on this.

“She's kept in cell. What makes you thing her attitude would improve?”

“It's supposed to make her realize the error of her ways! Just like any other lost lamb, some isolation is what she needs! Clearly it's not enough!”

The red head snorted, his self-control faltering even though Ion knew he was determined to stay quiet during Ion's conversation with Mohs. The old man turned to look at him, probably to demand him telling him what's funny, but Asch only folded his arms and eyed him with indifferent eyes.

“... Mohs, have anyone ever told you you're an idiot?”

Mohs flinched at Ion's sudden question, while Asch's lips tugged upwards into an almost smirk.

“Arietta isn't a lost lamb. She's not a criminal. She's a child whom we've taken from her home forcefully. She's distrustful, scared, angry, and you expect her to be kinder when all she'd received here are chains and prejudice? We basically kidnapped her.”

“Fon Master, you shouldn't say that. We saved her from a bunch of monsters.”

“Who had apparently been taking care of her since she was a baby. To her, we're the monsters.”

“That's absurd. She'll come to her senses soon. It'll be quicker if you'll let us convince her direct-”

Mohs didn't have to finish his sentence for Ion to understand his meaning. He slammed his hand to the table. Asch didn't seem so surprised, he even seemed relieved Ion did that.

“Listen here, Mohs. I've indulged you. She's a danger, she needs to be separated from the Oracles, she needs to be prevented from running away... I agreed to all those those points. However, I don't remember ever agreeing to keep her in the dungeon and chained, no less.”

Mohs didn't answer. He just visibly gulped down air and nodded uncertainly as he took few steps back. The temperature rose suddenly, and surrounding Ion was white fire-fly like glow, and the whole floor was now covered in a fonic glyph.

“I've let you have your ways, for quite a long time I might add, but you must be out of your mind to even think that it's alright for you to harm her more that this.”

“I assure you, Fon Master, she hasn't been harmed.”

“She's chained. Asch here can explain how those restrictions can wound someone. I myself has seen the wounds on her body, and some of them have turned into scars. Or if you don't believe me, would you like to try being chained yourself?”

Asch raised an eyebrow and smiled appreciatively. Ion could feel himself smiling despite his rage, and hear himself talking with his usual mock innocent tone not unlike kids his age, so maybe Asch was impressed of that.

“I've seen how your method, which you've been trying to implement for weeks, couldn't convince her at all, so I took things into my hands. Just one week, less than that even, and she has accepted clothing from me, she has started talking, she has allowed me to feed her... And I believe a chance to be out in the open will make her more willing to connect to humans, so unless you want to taste your own medicine I suggest you just shut up, don't let anyone else touch her and do as I say. I'm bringing her to Engeve with me tomorrow, and I expect you to prepare for her provision as well as Asch's, and that's final. You're dismissed.”

Immediately, the old man bowed and hurried out of the room.

When they were left alone once more, Ion heaved a sigh of relief before turning to Asch, still leaning to the wall in the corner. The glyph, heat and glow disappeared as he relaxed.

“See? I told you he's not worth listening. No one here is. All dumb or weak or boring or all combined. That Mohs is one of the prime example of the latter category.”

“So I've seen.”

“Now you see why I need you here! Being around people like that gives me headaches.”

“Hm. Could have fooled me.”

“What's that mean?”

“You admitted you feel happy when I doubted you. And like him, I don't want you to take Arietta to Engeve. I even vocally questioned your sanity. Why are you having a problem with him, and not me?”

“You're not having problem with letting Arietta go. Your problem is on seeing the ligers, not with Arietta herself. There's a difference. I only happy when I'm doubted, or questioned, or even defied, when the reason is right. If not, I'm not above using my not-so-pleasant position to set them straight.”

Ion knew why Mohs was so upset after all.

Arietta was an anomaly, like Asch. But she's more significant to the old man, the same way Asch was significant to Van. When Arietta was found, she was wearing a locket, in which picture of presumably her parents were placed. They were quite famous travellers who resided on Isle Feres.

Everyone from Isle Feres was prophesied to be killed due to tsunami caused by the fall of Yulia's hometown, since it was the closest island to Hod in its archipelago, and they had no time to evacuate.

Arietta's survival defied her Score, and the Oracles hated such people.

Ion had a sneaking suspicion that Mohs not-so-secretly wanted her to be dead, because she should be. She's different with Asch, who had simply became something akin to a rock on the street, noticed but avoided and ignored, and whose fate was deemed unimportant to the course of Planetary Score since 'Luke' was still in place.

Mohs afraid she'd divert the Planetary Score. He's different with Asch, who was only (rightfully so despite the fact that Ion knew he'd never admit it) afraid to get killed. So different, so disgustingly different...

Wrong reason to doubt Ion's decision. Very wrong, specially since Ion loved things which were seen as anomaly, they're interesting and not boring and Arietta's unexpected future was the greatest gift anyone had ever given him (in a matter of speaking) and so he owed her too, and messing with Ion's loved things was a very stupid thing to do.

Wait... Asch was afraid of getting killed. That's great! Such an improvement from his stunt of banging his head during bath. Arietta was a great influence on him. That phrase 'Everything that kills you makes you feel alive' made so much sense now.

“Your position,” Asch repeated with an eyebrow raised, and breaking Ion from his thought. He responded with his usual innocent looking smile.

“Yes. As you can see, I'm the Fon Master, and even if I hate my position, admit it, leaving an entire organization which is depended by the whole world to a child like me is madness and I question everyone's sanity who agreed to it, I can't deny that I love the fact that I basically rule the world.”

“Hm. And I suppose the glow I saw earlier wasn't your own version of hyper-resonance which you use when you're challenged in an unpleasant way.”

He laughed at the comment, but elaborating would have to wait.

There's still so much to do after all.


	13. Blazing Coal Underneath the Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Cantabile is eighteen. She's from Hod archipelago, but has no connection to Hod and Van itself. She does however has connection to Noir and the Dark Wings.  
> Skipping the not important stuffs... Like bathing scenes. Sorry folks.  
> Come on, this is totally expected.

Asch stared at the girl sitting in front of him warily, which wasn't weird per se, but Arietta's looking at him with the same expression. It was as if they were communicating without words, which was amazing. Arietta being wary... Hm. Ion knew that her amazement of being in a carriage had run out, but what replaced it was a curiosity.

Ion was certain there's an arte in his massive repertoire which could be used to see what's in Arietta's mind, and he was tempted to use it because he absolutely had no idea what's the matter with her. She was clutching Ion's hand so tightly it felt pleasantly hurt, and her face was contorted to a frown, but Ion still couldn't see any emotion on her narrowed pink eyes.

Just... discomfort. But Ion didn't know why.

The red-head sitting across of her moved.

“She's not throwing up on me,” he said with palpable disdain.

Ah, it made so much sense now.

Ion pulled his hand away from her grasp and instead placed it on her shoulder and pulled her closer. She squirmed in surprise, but didn't resist and snuggled to Ion's chest. Ion felt her relaxing and letting out a sigh of relief afterwards.

“... what's this called again? Ancients called it car-sick, I think.”

“Short for carriage-sick?”

“Maybe. Although I hear that for a time, they abandon carriage in favour of a vehicle called _car_.”

“Ah. It's before fossil fuel ran out...”

What boring conversation topic, Ion thought. Thankfully, Asch stopped talking altogether and just watched the scenery from the window. He was visibly mumbling something soundlessly, and Ion wondered if he's back to the book in his mind.

Arietta whimpered and groaned on his chest, and Ion could hear her gagging.

Without a thought, he healed her.

To his satisfaction, nothing happened. Oh, the arte worked. Arietta relaxed and sighed out of relief. It's just that no adverse effect happened. No accidental Score reading.

Awesome.

What were the odds now? Was it still one out of five? It's quite high to his liking...

Maybe he should just stop healing? But it's Arietta! She seemed like she's in constant need of healing, Ion did want to spare Asch (and himself) the misery of being covered in vomit, so he might have to continue casting until Engeve.

Estimated time of arrival was three days.

Ion wondered how much he'd see.

“So... when are you going to tell me about her?”

Asch said suddenly. Ion had been too engrossed on healing Arietta and keeping the fonstones which had crystallized from Asch's attention though, so he had no idea how long had it been since they left Daath. Looking out, Ion could see the rocky terrain that was Aramis Spring, so soon they'd arrive at the port. Quite long then.

“Hm? Her, who?”

“Her. Cantabile.”

“Oh, her.”

The girl tasked with escorting Ion, who's sitting in the front with the coachman. If there's one word to describe her, it'd be black. She had dark obsidian hair which was cropped short, dark eyes, one of which was covered with eye patch even though Ion had never heard of any possible cause of it (looking up that was one of his source of amusement), and her clothes were like they're weaved from night sky itself.

Asch was a bit intimidated by her, he supposed. Must be because he's not expecting to be going with someone else beside Ion and Arietta, if his reaction when Cantabile first greet them was any indication. Stupid. There's no way it'd happen.

“Yes. Evenos trusted her and her predecessor. And her predecessor's predecessor, before she quit and kicked the bucket. She's one of God-Generals, Special Operation division. Mohs underling. She'll come along with us as long as I'm still Guardian-less. Although she's quite agreeable. I don't think she's related to Van too, so relax. And like I said, Mohs deemed you unimportant.”

“... I see.”

Asch didn't ask about her again that day.

 

* * *

 

Cantabile was a naturally loud girl, but she knew when to stay quiet.

Ion could tell that she's uncomfortable though. He's sure that she never thought that escorting children would be part of her job. Well, Ion was okay, he was the Fon Master. But the other two, Ion could tell that she wasn't impressed with Asch and Arietta.

Not that she's unhappy, Ion knew that Cantabile liked amusement and anomalies just like him, but she's also a girl, fit enough to be called a woman even, and she's quite sensitive and motherly despite her apparent manliness. Having to care for children was a pleasant surprise for her.

Sadly, if there's anything in common between Asch and Arietta, it'd be their discomfort to be around human being beside Ion. Although the last part was also still debatable.

She could tell with a glance, and thus she stayed quiet despite the fact that Ion could practically feel her palpable desire to crush them with a hug.

“So, Fon Master. Mind telling me of those two? Are you a package deal now?”

And she knew when to drop all formalities. Ion truly liked this girl, he thought as he leaned back to the wall.. Arietta sat down next to him, hugging her knees and seemingly nauseous. Asch was away on the railing, watching the waves

“Yes. Yes, we are. At least, Asch and I are.”

Arietta squirmed at Cantabile's inspection and snarled.

“Still hoping for this to be included in the package?”

“Actually, yes.”

“You like her.”

Her smile was feral at the word 'like', and Ion laughed at it.

“Obviously. What's not to like?”

“She _is_ cute.”

“And she makes sense.”

“Unlike everyone else.”

“Asch makes sense too, although he's kinda stupid.”

“I'm offended. I'm not?”

“You're agreeable. But you're too loud for my taste.”

“Can't change that.”

“Good. Don't. You'd be boring and I'd hate to be stuck with a source of boredom everywhere I go.”

Ion glanced at her, face still adorned with his usual innocent smile. Unlike most people, she didn't seemed surprised or horrified at his statement. Cantabile just laugh, loud and very much like a man, surprising even Asch and made him flinch, and put her hand around Ion.

“Love you too, Fon Master.”

 

* * *

 

Apparently Ion wasn't who Viscount Osborne was expecting, but still because it's late, he extend his hospitality to him and his companions.

Asch had shut down and went on auto-pilot ever since he saw him. Ion wondered why. The Viscount was a good man, and quite famous as a gentleman. Maybe it's Malkuth-Kimlasca thing.

Ion didn't care.

“Calm down.”

He said it regardless, to both Asch and Arietta, both nodded in respond. Arietta, who had been holding his hand, gripped harder and inched closer.

“Fon Master, this is a surprise.”

“Good evening, Viscount. I'm sorry for the intrusion. I wasn't planning on staying.”

“Nonsense. It must be Lorelei's will. I'll prepare hotel rooms for you. Please, allow me.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.”

All the while, the good Viscount's eyes were focused on Asch. To be exact on his hair, which was red as blood, and his now visible vibrant green eyes.

Ion wondered if something interesting would happen as he smiled.

 

* * *

 

“I'm sorry, may I know your name?” the Viscount asked on their way to Keterburg to Asch, and he eyed him suspiciously before answering.

“... Asch.”

“Are you from Kimlasca?”

Reluctantly, he nodded. Daath may be an independent country, but its soldiers didn't come from it exclusively. There's nothing weird of a Kimlascan being part of the Order. And no Malkuthian would think of them as a Kimlascan at that case, anyhow.

The Viscount didn't seem surprised. His breathing caught like he was holding back an exclaim of 'I knew it'.

“Are you by any chance related to the noble family?”

Asch flinched but in the end, he shook his head.

Viscount Osborne seemed to realize that it's not something the young boy wanted to talk about, so he didn't press further.

Ion found the development to be boring.

“He recognized me, didn't he?”

Asch whispered as soon as the Viscount left them to check them in. Ion glanced at him and wondered if a healing arte was appropriate. Asch was as white as the snow falling outside, making his red hair seemingly darker than usual.

“Apparently so. Don't think he'd say anything though. And more than thinking that you're 'Luke', he seemed to think that you're a bastard son of one of the nobles or something like that.”

Asch hummed in understanding and let out a sigh.

Whether it's due to disappointment or relief, Ion honestly had no idea. He got an impression it was like both.

Huh. Interesting.

Ion wondered if Asch had gotten something out of the book he gave him. Most likely so. Mental note, talk to him about it as soon as possible. After Cantabile was gone, Ion decided. Asch hadn't trusted her yet, although Arietta might be tolerated despite him not trusting her either due to her apparent lack of understanding of even the simplest human words.

“How's the arrangement, Fon Master? Me by my lonely self, and you with your package deal?”

“Yeah, that'd be preferable. Thank you, Cantabile.”

“No problem. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to hit the spa. I heard it's relaxing and stuffs for people without their own personal body warmers.”

Asch choked on nothing at her words. Cantabile laughed, and she waved at them as she walked away.

“Told you she's agreeable.”

Ion said with a shrug. Arietta shivered from the cold, and he gave her his coat to add the warmth beside from her own. The chill stabbed him like blades of ice on his skin under his not-so-thick robe, but Ion didn't feel bothered at all.

“Let's just get inside. I'm sure they keep the heater on. It'll be nice and toasty.”

“... toasty?”

“Warm.”

“Warm... Like Ion.”

Somehow as he unlocked the door to their room, Ion could feel Asch rolling his eyes.

“Something to say, Asch?”

“I pity her.”

“Why? Arietta is a very blessed young girl, don't you think so?”

“She doesn't know the horror that is your mind.”

“I'm offended. There's nothing scary about my mind.”

The door clicked open and Ion heard Asch mumbled something incoherent.

“Speaking of mind, I do want to talk to you about it. Yours actually. Apparently you've drawn some sort of conclusion out of the book I gave you. Now, care to speak it?”

 

* * *

 

By now, Ion meant of course after they bathed Arietta and put her to sleep.

It was easier this time, compared to the last time they tried to do so, now that Arietta knew what to expect. And apparently she liked having her hair cared for by Asch. Lorelei knew why.

Ion didn't complain. He liked the silky smooth result.

Also, the warmth from the bath made her sleepy and easy enough to coax to sleep.

“... my fonslots are most likely open, and I don't know why.”

He said with a sigh as he sat on the bed, eyes watching Ion covering Arietta with blanket. The green haired boy hummed in acknowledgement.

“According to your book, opening them is usually done as part of fonon control training. With meditation and stuffs, in attempt to heightened the arte user latent power. But I don't remember ever foregoing such things.”

“How about the chance of people doing it to you? Hypnotism, fontech... it's possible they did it when you were unconscious. Van sang Nightmare to you a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if it's done during those times.”

“There's that... but then again, if I'm a lunatic who wants to use a very unstable weapon to destroy the world, I wouldn't make it even more unstable if I want to take my time. And Van wants to take his time, right?”

“I think he does.”

“So, my best guess is... it's an accident. He didn't mean it. Maybe he hasn't even realized it yet.”

Largo's words rewind in Ion's mind in respond to his enquiry about Asch's explosive nature.

“ _... in more than one way.”_

Was it said with the Score in mind or the state of Asch's fonslots, Ion honestly had no idea.

Fifty-fifty.

He twirled Arietta's silky smooth hair (courtesy of Asch and his unexpectedly good skill on caring a girl's hair) on his hand and hummed as he thought.

“... Ion. There's no closing them... is it?”

Asch asked after few moments of silence. Ion glanced up and tilted his head slightly as he took in Asch's body language. He was tense. His hands were clenched. His lips were curved in an almost smile.

He's about to go hysterical again. Can't have that. Arietta would be disturbed.

“I'll help.”

Ion said finally as respond, even though Asch wasn't asking that.

“Answer me, Ion. Is there a way to close my fonslots again or not? I can't-”

“We'll make it controllable. It's easy. I mastered it when I was five.”

“Ion...”

“So don't worry.”

“...”

“Don't worry. I won't let it happen. Ever. I promise. But I need your cooperation. Can you give me time, and be patient?”

“... time...?”

“Very long time. I'll try to lessen it. But really, you don't have to worry.”

“I'm a monster... I've... changed. They're right to kick me out! They noticed. They can see... I... I can't... not again... Because I'm...”

“You're not a monster. Monsters can't speak human language, remember? You can. So you're not a monster. Come on, Asch. Don't be stupid. It's okay. It'll be okay. I promise.”

The fonstones on Ion's pocket grew hot and reminded him of he saw during the way to Keterburg. Ion smiled grimly.

 

 

_==_

_Green._

_Forest._

_A pair of blondes._

_The woman had hazel eyes, while the man's were sea-green._

_A man with blood-red hair standing in front of them._

_His hair was cropped short, not unlike Cantabile._

_Piercing vibrant green eyes made him (or her, it's Arietta's vision after all) tremble._

_Asch._

_'Arietta. Do you remember me?'_

_He mouthed, and Ion could somehow hear his voice in his mind._

_'I need something that belongs to you.'_

_Ion felt Arietta standing up from her crouching position, and she broke to a run towards him._

_The pair behind Asch screamed in alarm, but didn't move from their spot. Under the woman's feet, fonic glyph appeared. Ion noticed it to be of a healing arte._

_Arietta pounded Asch to the ground and cried._

_ 'Those born from the forbidden arte would only be accepted in the forbidden land.' _

_ 'May the Princess of Monsters grant them the happiness they deserved.' _

_Arietta never failed in showing him interesting and unexpected future._


	14. Controlling the Blaze

 “Cantabile, you're outside, right?”

A knock resounded in the now dark room as answer. Ion smiled as he plopped down from the bed. Asch, as expected, went hysterical. Although he didn't scream or cry or things like that, thankfully so. And thank Lorelei he didn't explode. He just started hyperventilating, but it seemed bad enough that Ion was forced to knock him out with first fonon based arte.

Like Nightmare, but Ion also included bit of the sixth, so that Asch wouldn't see real nightmare and wet their pillow with tears. Again.

He'd stay asleep until morning, minimum.

Going against his own rule, he went outside. Cantabile was leaning on the wall, her visible eye closed and her arms were crossed.

“Since when have you been here?”

“Turns out I can't enter the spa. Need to be a member and stuffs. Been here since the beginning,” she answered with a shrug.

“Did you hear what's going on inside?”

“About Asch?”

That answered the question.

“Did you really mean it, Ion?”

“Oh, no Fon Master, now?”

“Well, I want to ask Ion who's promising something very out of character for him to someone, not the Fon Master who wants to keep two interesting anomalies as pets. So, Ion, did you really mean it?”

“I don't believe in the certainty of Score, but it is the expected future.”

“... Future,” Cantabile deadpanned. “He has one? That doesn't end in his doom, I mean?”

“Crystallized memory won't change, but expectation change all the time, Cantabile. I've told you, haven't I? Why do you think the old bastards make an effort in making sure the Score stays on tract?”

“Maybe you have. I'm not too interested in Score, so maybe I ignored your explanation. But still, you haven't answered my question.”

One reason why Ion liked Cantabile. She knew how to read between lines.

“In a way, yes. He has one.”

“It was a yes or no question. How come there's an 'in a way' in your answer? That'd mean that 'in another way' it's no. Be clear, will you?”

“It means, I have no idea if it's him or his replica who would get that doomed future. It's still unclear for me.”

“Explain.”

“Apparently, he and his replica would fight, and they'd emerge as one or something like that. I don't know, I've yet to look up fomicry. Anyway, there's chance that it's his replica who'd survive.”

“... how big is this chance?”

“Fifty percent.”

Because the last vision, the last Score he got from Arietta was certainly the continuation of her previous Score. After her duel with the twin-tailed puppet wielding girl. And, the blood-red haired man in the vision seemed older than the one Ion saw in Asch's Score. Not much, but visibly so.

The color was Asch's.

The style was of his replica though.

Similar to the style he donned during the fight Ion saw that would take place in a white room.

Not Asch. Same piercing vibrant green eyes, same resolute expression, but not him. Different person altogether. Ion knew. Other people were dumb for thinking that they're one and the same.

Different... it should be clear as day. At least to Ion, it should be. He's unlike other people after all. And yet Ion couldn't feel sure about it now. About the person who confronted Arietta in the forest...

And what exactly that he needed? Something that Arietta owned...

Or was 'would come to possess' the better phrase?

“Oh, so it's still good to be hopeful, then.”

“Hm... Perhaps. I'm still wondering about things. This thing isn't certain to begin with, but it's too far ahead for me to make head or tail out of... And I'm not sure how long it'll stay valid...”

“How far ahead are you talking about?”

“From the looks of it... I don't know. Ten years-ish, maybe? Six years minimum.”

“Seriously? Dude, I'd be an old lady then!”

Ion bit his lip to prevent himself from saying 'And I'll be dead by then'. Cantabile needed not to know that. No one needed to know that.

No one should know that.

Evenos did because it's on the first fonstone Ion ever conjured, and he wanted to check if it's a proper fonstone for Score reading, if it's really made out of the first fonon.

Shadow showed what's expected to happen.

Rem showed what was wished to happen.

Even though they're similar, two sides of the same coin really and they're mostly intertwined, but there was a difference.

But really...

“Cantabile, I have a request.”

“Is it an order?”

“No, a request. You're free to reject it if you wish. I'm asking you as a person, not as an Oracle.”

“And that request is? I refuse to accept before hearing about it first.”

Ion glanced at the young woman, up and down from head to toe, and finally his gaze stopped at her katana.

“You did say you use Sigmund Style, right?”

 

* * *

 

Ion didn't think it was necessary, and yet he did it anyway.

Probably just for the heck of it. Ion himself wasn't sure why he did it. He just wanted to.

Two green eyes flashed open and blinked rapidly in respond to his action.

“... cognitive recalibration.”

He said with his usual childish smile as answer to Asch's panicked and questioning look.

“Yes, Asch. I just slapped you. Again.”

The red-head groaned and covered his eyes with his arm before nodding, and Ion moved from his abdomen to the bed and curled up next to him.

“Did you see any nightmare?”

“... no.”

Asch sounded surprised himself, so Ion doubted that he's lying. He nodded in satisfaction, couldn't help but to feel a bit of pride that his arte worked the way he wanted it to.

“That's good isn't it?”

“Yeah...”

He didn't sound delighted at the prospect of peaceful sleeping, and Ion wondered why that was.

Not that he cared to find out. It'd involve certain artes which might invoke some unpleasant side-effects. So not worth it.

“Five minutes. And then we're off.”

“... sun hasn't even risen yet.”

“Yep, I know. I have something to show you, however. Ion Says. Now, let me sleep... Come here, in case it escapes you, it's freezing cold in here. And I did say skin contact before, right?”

Asch grunted, but gave in in the end.

He turned to his side and placed his warm hand on Ion's arm, and the younger boy pretended not to notice that his grip became harder by the second.

Five minutes.

Ion wouldn't say anything for things done at that time. Not even the fact that Asch cried again.

 

* * *

 

It was like dancing.

The movement was precise and calculated, elegant and powerful at the same time.

Cantabile had always been known as a great sword user with her unique style. The fact that she was all black against the snowy background made her seem even more impressive, however. At least, from Ion's point of view as seen from the lounge overseeing the park Cantabile was at, it was like that.

“Amazing isn't she?”

“...”

Asch stared wide-eyed at her training figure, jaw slack.

“I... I know this style.”

Apparently for an entirely different reason than what Ion thought he was thinking.

“You do? I'm impressed. It's not well-known where it came from in Malkuth, so I don't think a Kimlascan would know.”

“I saw him practising his sword like this too.”

“Him?”

“Guy. My servant.”

His servant...?

Why would a Kimlascan servant knew of a secret style of Malkuth?

“Did you say it's from Malkuth?”

Asch suddenly turned to Ion, and seemingly confused and horrified at the same time. Apparently he was concerned of the same thing, although he'd connected the dots faster than even Ion. 

“Yep. I heard it's from Hod, actually. Cantabile is from its archipelago, and learned it before the war happened.”

Suddenly, Asch flinched and his eyes widened in horror.

“Then... then Pere is... Guy too? ...that'd explain things, but... ”

Emotions swirled in his green eyes, but none make it to his body to be expressed. His lips moved as he was mumbling, and his voice becoming less and less audible by the second. And he started hyperventilating again.

“Asch? Stop it before I slap you again. What's the matter?”

He shook his head, and murmured that he's okay.

He was clearly not.

Asch was cute this way, so easily excitable. But it's kind of dangerous. Or so Ion thought. He kind of forgotten what might be caused by Asch's reactions.

Hey, it's from one of the healing theory books he didn't care to memorize. And it's not like Ion had super brain or something. He couldn't possibly be expected to remember everything. He was just sure it's bad and would require healing, and Ion hated its side-effect on him.

“Do you want me to look him up? That servant of yours? I can do that. I did promise the safety of your family.”

Asch stared at him incredulously for few moments, gulped, and nodded. Ion pulled his sleeve and coaxed him to sit on the empty sofas there, and he silently obliged without much fuss.

“I've known from the start that he wants me dead... but never this. Never because of this.”

It took a minute before Asch's mumbling sink into Ion's mind, and when it did...

“You _what_?”

“... my first memory of him is him vowing with a smile that he'd kill me when I turn five. I was two then. He's... about six?”

“I can't believe you haven't told anyone, I mean, he'd be fired on the spot if you tell. And I heard you calling him in your sleep! He's one of your precious people!”

Ion was surprised.

When he realized it, he had screamed out loud. No one could make him raise his voice, usually he was already activating artes before he could get this agitated, and the other party was annoying him. But it's not the case at all. Asch wasn't annoying him.

Truly, he just surprised him.

Asch shrugged, seemingly not too bothered by the fact that he was hanging around people who wanted him dead.

And then it hit Ion.

Oh. It was. It's not a problem for him if he's killed. What a dangerously selfless kid! His problem was with his precious people being possibly in danger!

That's why he could get over his family so quickly.

He's interesting... too interesting to let go. Ion was glad he decided to keep him. Not many was like him. Compared to Ion and Arietta, he's completely different. The similarity stopped at the history.

“... Asch. You're an idiot. A complete idiot. There's no fixing you I think...”

Ion murmured before bursting into laughter. Asch flinched when he saw his younger superior did that, but didn't say anything.

“Fine. I'll see what I can find about him. And about everyone there, really. I promised, and I'm no oath-breaker. I'll make sure they're fine. That's what you want, right?”

It took few moment before Asch nodded once more, resolutely now.

“And what will you give in return?”

“Anything,” the answer was immediate this time. Ion laughed once more.

“Figured. Well now, let's test that, shall we?”


	15. Mixing Up Gunpowder

 Asch blinked at Ion's words, and then those green eyes of his narrowed suspiciously at his widening grin.

“Obviously, I could just use our little Ion Says game, but right now... Yeah, it's not good. If I use it, you'll just run off. And I've shown you where I keep my weapons. Or you'll explode. But now that I have some more leverage, I can be sure you won't. Or at least, you'll try to hold yourself from going to.”

“... I won't run. I _can't_.”

Not that he couldn't as in he would be caught quickly even if he did, but if he did there could be hell to pay. Ion nodded enthusiastically, glad that Asch saw his way.

“I'm glad you've seen it! If you escape, you may destroy a major city and I'd hate to deal with the aftermath. We'll work on that though, as I promised. But seriously, you won't like what I'm suggesting now.”

“I don't like any of your suggestions so far.”

“You're just saying that.”

“I'm not.”

Even though he clearly liked the 'skin contact' part of their deal. Ion just giggled at the thought. He's rather cute this way.

“Whatever. Let's just get to the point, shall we? Asch, I want you to fulfil your duty as one proper Oracle. That is to say, I want you to study from Van, because you're officially his apprentice. Since I want to personally teach you fonology, as if he could be trusted with your explosive ability anyway, I want you to continue your sword training with him.”

Asch's skin color turned into as white as the snow falling outside in a flash.

“Hear me out. You will need fighting skill if I'm to keep you. Being with me is quite dangerous, I'm basically king of the world after all. I'm targeted quite often by idiots who don't know that I'm on their side. I had wanted to ask Cantabile to teach you, but then again changing style would be difficult for you, even if the root is the same. Beside, with this he'd lose all chance to kidnap you again, since I'd require you to come to me every day for fonology training. It's a win-win situation.”

What Ion didn't tell him however, was that he just made the excuses (as believable as it was) on the spot. At least, the part about learning from Van. The truth was he just wanted to see the extent of Asch's resolution to do 'anything'.

Maybe Asch himself realized that.

His eyes oozed suspicion again, and Ion flashed a grin at him for it.

After few moment, he nodded once, lips bitten and eyes hard as he tried hard to hold back the desire to cry out 'no'.

“Excellent. I'll tell him as soon as we get back.”

He nodded once more.

“You know I'm serious, right? My sense of humor isn't that bad.”

“... yeah.”

Ion patted his shoulder before settling on the armrest, deciding to watch the sunrise for now.

It's already a new day.

What'd happen next was bound to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

It was only on the ferry to Grand Chokmah when Cantabile heard the news.

“... say what?”

“I believe I've said it quite plainly, Cantabile. Your service won't be needed after all. I thank you however, for your cooperation.”

She blinked once, glanced toward the red-head by the railing, before finally nodding uncertainly. Asch was visibly paler than usual, and he put his bang down again because evident of crying was still visible around his eyes.

And as if it was possible, he seemed even more tense and fragile, like a touch could snap him into two.

“Whatever you say, I guess. But what gives? Did something happen?”

Ion shrugged and answered with a widening smile.

“Something like that.”

“I don't know why, but that kid seems downer than before. I repeat, did something happen?”

Ion chuckled in amusement at her expression as he patted Arietta, who was sitting on his feet, and cast another healing arte for her sea-sickness.

“Let's just say your performance gave me more information about him, and provide me with different more appropriate game plan.”

“Which downed him even more.”

“He'd thank me later. I've already told him the reasoning too. If that even matters. We're playing Ion Says at the moment.”

“Now I'm curious.”

“It's just an order he hates. No big deal.”

“Now I'm even more curious.”

With a grin then, Ion told her.

 

==

 

 

_One of the fonstone in Ion's pocket reacted. It grew hot and filled Ion's vision with pictures, so clear it was as if he was really there experiencing the event himself._

_It was Arietta's first fonstone._

_The pictures flashed quickly, until they stopped at the part where Arietta was destroying a port. Someone came, and he placed his hand at her shoulder and said that he'd leave the rest to her._

_This time, she looked back, stared at his face for few moment before nodding resolutely._

_The man smiled wryly before leaving to Lorelei-knows-where on a giant bird monster._

_He had long blood-red hair, and he was clad in all black just like Cantabile. Although instead of purple accent, his was red. Similar with his hair._

_On his side was something Ion recognized as Maestro Sword._

_Asch._

_It's the first time Ion had ever saw him. He'd never appeared on Arietta's Score before. The man with feature similar to his was still questionable after all, with his style and impression similar to that of his replica._

_Asch... helping Arietta?_

_Ion had known that Arietta would be part of the Order. She would also be close to him, be Ion's Guardian. She'd most likely also avenge him later after he died. But, Asch?_

_Asch in the Order was expected, true._

_And Ion supposed he had opened up slightly to Arietta, and vice-versa. Them being close was quite expected too._

_Him helping her destroying something however? That's really unexpected. And the port was most likely of Kimlasca, if the uniform the soldiers were seen wearing was enough of an indication. Not to forget that in the vision, it was as if Asch was the one who asked her to do it. That made it close to impossible._

_Asch after all loved his precious people, and to some degree, all Kimlascan shared a place in his heart._

_Ion grin widened at the thought._

==

 

 

“... Fon Master?”

The blackness that was Cantabile's gloved hand waved in front of his face snapped Ion out from his train of thought.

“Hm? Ah, sorry, did I space out? I'm fine, I'm fine. I just remembered something.”

Arietta leaned to his calf and looked up. Her eyes were filled with worry. Ion flashed his most assuring smile and patted her again.

Cantabile sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

“That's what you ask of him? Aren't you too cruel?”

“Not really. It's necessary. You know that too, don't you?”

“But, with Van? There are other people who could teach him sword. Hell, I've accepted. I can do it.”

“You can't teach him the Albert Style Van knows. Asch's previous training is of that style, not Sigmund. They're like light and day, you know that.”

“But still...”

“Calm down, Cantabile. I always make sure to take care of my pets. You know that.”

“He's your first pet. How should I know?”

“Actually, you are my first.”

Ion burst into laughter at her indignant expression, but in the end the older girl only sighed and walked away. Ion saw Cantabile approaching Asch and pat his shoulder with an apologetic smile plastered on her manly face. The red-head flinched and looked at her weird.

“... Asch hurt?”

Arietta asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes. Yes, he is.”

“Ion no make better?”

Ion saw her tilting her head slightly in confusion.

“Arietta do you know gels?”

She seemed even more confused before shaking her head as answer. Ion took one from his pocket and gave it to her. He didn't like it at all. It tasted weird and he didn't think Arietta would like it, so he never even considered of stopping casting healing artes for her in favour of giving her gels.

The girl grimaced after she put the folly thing on her mouth.

“It's good for you. Do you like it?”

“Bad. Hate it.”

“I know. Asch is like that too. He doesn't like it.”

“... Arietta don't get.”

Ion laughed and patted her again.

“You will someday, I promise.”

It was of course, a lie. Ion was sure that Arietta, good naïve and pure Arietta, would never get it. Hurt was hurt. There's no 'necessary pain' in her vocabulary.

As he looked at the land in the distance, Ion thought so with rarely seen sad smile.


	16. To Light A Lantern in the Dark

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silent. From Grand Chokmah, soldiers would come with them as escorts, King Peony the 8th insisted. Because of that, Asch and Arietta couldn't relax, Ion had to maintain his image and keep them at bay, and Cantabile had no reason to talk to them at all. Although she bonded quickly with the soldiers, with them being in closer age range than her companions.

When Ion realized it, he was already at Engeve, resting from the fatigue of the trip. Even though sun hadn't set yet, no one demanded that he finished up his work that very day. It's not like he'd be able to anyway, with his mind pre-occupied with his plan to see the Liger Queen.

He waited anxiously for night to fall, barely able to hide his excitement.

“Alright. We're going now. Asch, I know you're not asleep, so stop pretending.”

Asch stirred, sat up and cursed under his breath.

“... Of course. I should have known. By secretly he meant in the dead of night, when the monsters are known to be more vicious. Of course.”

Ion ignored him and went to Arietta. She was on the floor, for some reason bed just didn't agree with her. And unlike the time in Keterburg, she wasn't able to be coaxed into it this time. Of course Ion asked for blankets to keep her warm and comfortable, but still...

Note to self, somehow someway that's not causing discomfort to Arietta, familiarize her with concept of sleeping on a bed. Maybe Asch could help. He did a good job before, helping her bathe.

She was awake of course, eyes locked into the wall, which Ion knew was blocking her view of the forest, just few miles further.

“Arietta, we're going now.”

“... home? Return?”

“Yes. We're going to see your family. Come on.”

When he turned around, Asch was already standing. His face was contorted into a frown, and he was crossing his arms.

Something was amiss...

Ion went to his trunk, searched for the thing he knew he'd put in it back in Daath, and gave said thing to Asch.

“Here, take it.”

The red-head blinked at his gesture, but took the sword regardless. It was another Maestro Sword.

“In case I'm eaten by ligers, with it at least you can defend yourself and go back on your own.”

He glared at Ion, but the younger boy only found his reaction to be amusing, as always.

“A game. I bet we'll be okay, and you're clearly not agreeing with me. So if we can get back here without any major life-threatening incident... I don't know, I'll have you cook for me?”

It took a very long silent moment before Asch could respond.

“... What?”

Stupidly at that. Ion rolled his eyes in frustration.

“Cook for me. You know, go to the kitchen, wear an apron, mess with ingredients, produce a dish. Yeah, good idea isn't it? I want you to do it every time I ask. Cook for me.”

“You have an arsenal of cooks at your service, and you want me to cook for you,” Asch said incredulously. “Me, who have absolutely no experience in cooking. And who could poison you.”

“You have to start somewhere. And I'll be watching, so I'd applaud you if you managed to poison me. It'd be a nice not-so-surprising surprise.”

Asch bit his lip, probably to stop himself from spouting nonsense he knew he'd let out. Like, nobles don't cook, or stuffs.

“No apron.”

He said finally, and it took all Ion had to keep himself from laughing.

“It's a bet. Where's the fun if I don't get to see you in an apron like a housewife?”

“No apron.”

“Oh, Asch. You trust me that much that we'll be fine? I'm touched.”

“No apron!”

“Fine, no apron. Geez. Most of the cooks are male you know. It's not at all embarrassing to wear an apron.”

Asch grumbled something incoherent in respond, and Ion shrugged indifferently, already not finding Asch's reaction amusing.

Whatever.

“Come on, we don't have all night.”

“What about Cantabile? She can come, right?”

Ion wondered when he became so trusting of her.

“Like I said, we need to hide this from the soldiers, and someone has to stay for that. She's in on it, I assure you, and I've told her measures to take in case we're not back by dawn, but she can't come.”

Asch grunted but followed Ion regardless, Arietta trotting next to him seemingly confused.

 

* * *

 

Praise Daath and his status booster artes.

And Sylph too, Ion supposed. It's her power he's using after all.

From Engeve to the forest would usually take couple of hours, but thanks to the Daathic arte Ion cast on them, they arrived in ten minutes, give or take a few. And before Asch could complain that he couldn't see anything, Ion waved his hand and ordered the sixth fonons to enter their eyes.

Minor version of fonic eyesight. The real one involved the whole set and lots of possible side-effect. Like blindness. That wouldn't be funny. To be blind after trying to see.

“... Cheagles live on the biggest tree. Let's go.”

Asch nodded his assent, while Arietta just stood there like statue.

When Ion started walking, she broke into a run and immediately disappear from the boys' view.

Asch cursed and had started to run after her when Ion screamed out the order to stop and let her be.

He understood that Arietta had been holding herself back. Or maybe she just came to understand what his intention was now that they're in the forest. Either way, she could go first if she wanted to. It's not like their plan (non-existent as it was) would be affected.

Asch could deal with his doubts on his own.

They both walked then (very quickly thanks to the arte) silently towards the giant tree where the cheagles resided. When they arrived, they were welcomed by the sight of a yellow cheagle sleeping on top of a makeshift bridge towards the tree alone.

“... Why is this thing in the outside alone?”

“No idea. We should wake it though. We do want to talk and all.”

Ion poked it with his staff, and the thing woke up with a start. It spewed fire, which thankfully didn't harm the boys since the arte enhanced their reflex, and ran to the tree with cries of 'mieu'.

“I hate cheagles.”

Asch declared as he checked for damage in his uniform, and Ion was glad anyone could see it his way.

“Come on, let's go inside.”

A purple cheagle was waiting near the entrance when they came in, the rest of them had their backs against the trunk as if afraid that the two intruder could start hacking them immediately and they'd like to be as far away as possible from them and Ion supposed it's true, since Asch was really annoyed his sleeve got burned slightly at the hem and he was holding a sword.

It was holding a ring the size of its abdomen, and Ion could hear Asch's muttering of 'so the legend is true after all' and his click of tongue.

Ion jab him with his elbow.

“Why are you humans here?”

The thing asked, its high-pitched voice clearly expressed its suspicion.

“We're here to borrow that ring you're holding, because we want to talk to the ligers.”

The cheagles started a very annoying sounding non-harmonious chorus of 'mieus'. It was so bad that they both instinctively put their hands on their ears in futile attempt to block them off. The purple cheagle cry of 'mieu' silenced them somehow though, and Ion found it to be impressive.

“I suppose you don't know that ligers are meat-eaters?”

Ion rolled his eyes.

“I know that. But we do need to speak to their queen. It's about her daughter.”

The choruses started again, which was stopped with the same method by the purple cheagle.

“Her daughter. Her human daughter, I presume?”

“That's right. I want to ask permission to keep her with me. I thought it'd be best if we do that. That's why we need your ring.”

“If that is so then I'll come with you.”

“ _What_?”

Asch spluttered suddenly due to the cheagle's unexpected response, on time with few squeaks coming from the cheagle side. Ion ignored him.

“Not that I mind, but you do know that ligers are meat-eaters right?”

“... very funny.”

It seemed truly amused.

“But your cause will help us, the ligers have been more agitated ever since one of your soldier caught her, so we're obliged to give something in return. Besides, this ring will only work on cheagles. Yulia made it that way. In any case, one of us is required to come with you.”

There was another chorus of 'mieus', in which Ion presumed to be them screaming out 'no' when the purple cheagle turned to see his comrades. It sighed before saying, “and since none seem to be willing, I shall be the one to accompany you.”

“That's great! Thank you very much for your offer. We should go quickly because we have to return before dawn. If that's alright with you?”

The cheagles nodded once and hopped into Ion's satchel. Immediately after, Ion pulled Asch and dragged him out of the tree with him, leaving the other cheagles with their annoying chorus of 'mieus'.

Translator, get.


	17. Extinguisher

 Ion was sure that curses had filled Asch's mind, because for some reason it felt as if he could hear them just by walking next to him even though Asch had not uttered a word since they left the giant tree. He wondered if the cheagle, which had introduced itself as Hibiscus, was to blame.

“I don't think I've heard your name.”

“I'm Ion. And this is my follower Asch.”

The red-head glared at him, either because he didn't like the description Ion used or because he didn't want to be introduced to the cheagle. Whichever the case was, Ion didn't care.

“Asch. 'Charred Remains of Sacred Flame'... What an odd name...”

“Oh, you know Ancient Ispanian? I'm impressed.”

“It's language spoken by Yulia. Some of her fans in our pack make sure that the language stays known. Listening to them can make you pick up pieces.”

Apparently the influence of Yulia was that great until cheagles too were like that. Ion couldn't help but to feel amused. Although it could be because of the ring, which enabled them to speak to humans. Maybe they're so grateful (even though it's part of a legend for the very reason they never use it to communicate with humans) that they made their own version of the Order.

“... What's wrong with it?”

Unexpectedly, Asch asked the cheagle. Ion thought at first that the older boy prefered to not talk about that particular topic.

“I'm sorry if I sound offending, but to me it sound rather degrading. I'm sure your parents wish nothing but the best when they gave you that name though.”

So Ion wasn't the only one who thought that 'Asch' was rather degrading for a name. Even a monster like Hibiscus thought so.

Who the hell thought up that name anyway? Ion's money was on Mohs. He'd think that Van would be smarter than that. Such a bad treatment for a pet. Or tool. Whatever.

No wonder no one defended him when Asch was deemed troublesome without proper cause. His expression from being called that name when he's not used to it must give the impression that he was troublesome.

They expect him to help with that kind of treatment? People could be so dumb sometimes.

Or maybe most of the time.

“It's just a cover. Not his real name.”

Hibiscus didn't press, but unexpectedly, it was Asch who responded to Ion.

“It's not a cover.”

“It is.”

“It's my new name.”

“It's not.”

Ion saw Asch gritting his teeth before stopping him by grabbing his arm. It hurt, he gripped it so tightly, but Ion didn't feel bothered at all. Asch, the one who was hurting him, seemed even more hurt in comparison. Just like Arietta before she opened up to him. He could feel Hibiscus squirming in surprise on his satchel.

“I'm not _him_ anymore. I can't be _him_ anymore.”

He said adamantly, close to tears now. Apparently it's so bad that he couldn't even say the word 'Luke'. Ion pulled his hand away forcefully and sighed as he massaged the sore spot on his arm.

Of all things he could conclude from the fact, it must be this...

“Don't be stupid. I promised I'd teach you fonology. Why do you think I want you to control it? You know me quite well by now right? I lied to you yesterday in Keterburg, and you know which part of what I said was a lie right?”

“... you made up things.”

“That too. Say what you think. Which of my words were lies, or didn't make sense. Come on.”

Asch glanced at him uncertainly for a moment before answering.

“About Van. He can still kidnap me even with the arrangement.”

Ion nodded. With Van being close to Yulia City people, it'd be easy to convince them to help hide Asch despite Ion's order as Fon Master. They were another side of the Order which sometimes could be untouchable by even the Fon Master.

It's one reason why Ion ordered Asch to stay close and if possible keep skin contact during sleep.

“Go on.”

“Lie... about you not wanting me to blow up a city. Your eyes glinted when you said that...”

He said it uncertainly this time, unlike the sentence before. Ion laughed.

“Yep. I wasn't lying when I said I'd hate to deal with the aftermath, about dealing with mad old bastards in the Order. But really, it'd be interesting if you do blow up a major city.”

“...”

“Like Baticul for example.”

“...!”

“That's why, I want you to return home someday. Not now though. You're idiotic if you want to now. But someday, yes. And I promised didn't I? I'll try to make that someday as soon as possible. We can make a new bet out of it. I'd bet that you won't be able to contain yourself and explode within the week.”

“... Ion-”

“You will go. I'll make you even if you don't want to. If you commit suicide, I'll destroy them myself. That's another promise of mine. Deal with it.”

Ion vowed before turning and started walking ahead, leaving Asch standing dumbfounded in the dark. Hibiscus squirmed once more, and absent-mindedly Ion patted it.

“It's okay. It's necessary. I'm no murderer, don't worry. And I also promised I won't have them hurt. He knows that.”

“... I'd like to pretend I didn't hear anything please.”

“I'd like that too. Thank you, Hibiscus.”

Necessary pain.

Ion knew it was just that, but earlier was pushing the limit. Asch needed distraction. He needed assurance instead of threats to stay alive. Too many threats would...

  
  


  
  


==

  
  


  
  


_Maybe it's because he's in the darkness. Ion wondered why too. Even though his eyes had been imbued with sixth fonon, he could still see it just like he was there himself._

_Shadow's whim, Ion decided to accept it as._

_He saw scene from another world, another possible present if Asch really did explode on Baticul. The scene from the dream from few days ago, when they were affected by Nightmare._

_Asch sitting on the corner of a cell, eyes empty._

_Him being like a doll._

_Ion didn't want him to be like that. That's why he decided to distract him with stuffs after all. But, realizing his true nature had made him reckless, and Ion felt bad now._

_He wondered what his self would do to Asch when he's already in that state. Maybe nothing. Maybe he'd just abandon him. Asch had became boring after all._

_'Hey, the me in there? You have great source of amusement there if you could just fix him. He'd be great as Arietta's playmate. I've seen them becoming friends too. So, at least just try, please?'_

  
  


  
  


==

  
  


  
  


Ion looked back worriedly and couldn't help but to sigh out of relief when he found Asch trotting after him.

“... You promised,” he said quietly after finally catching up to him and he was by his side.

“Yep. And I'm no oath-breaker.”

He nodded once and that was that.

The silence was broken when suddenly a liger attacked them few minutes later.

Ion casted immediately, and Asch took out his sword to shield him without Ion having to scream out order. Deep inside, Ion was relieved.

He's still safe. Asch still had his will to live. The line hadn't been crossed.

“Whatever you do, don't attack! We don't want to give bad impression,” he yelled out to let himself be heard against the liger's roar.

“I think their impression of us is already bad enough that it can't get any more worse.”

Hibiscus said from Ion's satchel, probably knowing the curses the liger must be spatting at them as it attacked them.

“They say offence is the best defence,” Ion heard Asch yelled as he shielded against the liger's sharp claws with his sword quite impressively, and Ion didn't know if it's just his really philosophical mind speaking or his desire to hack things and get killed later on by the queen.

“Just do the least damage you can manage!”

With a groan he pushed the liger away, flipped his sword, and hit it in the back with the dull side of the blade in a second, the same time as Ion finished casting booster arte for him, similar to fonic hymn's Revitalize. He sighed in relief after as the arte took effect, although he still gasped for air afterwards.

The liger laid unmoving few feet away, although none doubted that its still alive. Ion looked around and push the limit of his minor fonic sight arte and imbued his and Asch's eyes with more sixth fonon.

“... be prepared. It's liger. If we see one, it means at least there's a dozen that we don't,” Hibiscus provided oh-so-helpfully. Asch cursed.

“We should tread carefully then.”

“You expect us to continue on by ourselves when just against one I barely made it?! Are you crazy?!”

“If we do attack, then the queen would be the one who'll kill us.”

“At least just get Cantabile here!”

“I told you, we can't. And lower your voice. It's agitating even me.”

Asch cursed some more.


	18. Midday Lantern

“... I... hate... your... sugges... tions...,” Asch panted as he leaned on his over-sized sword, having just beaten another liger.

“Oh come on, it's not that bad.”

He glared at Ion at that comment.

“Really. It's not. I mean, we survived thus far right? And I haven't even let out my big gun.”

“You have a gun?”

Hibiscus sounded excited. Ion laughed as he pet the cheagle.

“I don't really have a gun, Hibiscus. But I do have a very powerful offensive arte which might burn the entire forest if I was to use it.”

It gasped and shook its head repeatedly.

“Don't do it don't burn the forest please don't whatever you do don't let out the big gun!”

Ion laughed some more and Asch rolled his eyes.

Maybe he didn't believe him.

But Ion really did have one. Although if possible he wouldn't like to use it. Burning the forest, just as Hibiscus must be fearing, would give out terribly bad impression to the ligers.

If he had to create a comparison, it'd be similar to... Meteor Storm? Not that Asch would know of it. It's a very powerful and hard to cast arte, so not many even bothered trying with it requiring perfect control of fonon and other requirements. Nowadays it's almost forgotten.

Rem wouldn't burn.

Rem blinded.

And yet, sometimes Efreet would accompany her.

There's no light before there was fire after all.

There's no getting around that. That's why it's very dangerous.

“Let's just take five, okay? Would you like that?”

Asch nodded and slumped down to the ground with a sigh. He looked around warily, but Ion's 'okay' sign relaxed him once more. Even if there's ligers, Ion would take care of it somehow. Asch kept his eyes closed then, as he rested and tried to regain his energy.

Absent-mindedly, Ion healed him.

Another thing about the accidental Score readings were found by Ion.

Healing artes work by imbuing a person fonslots with your own, and you order the fonons there to repair the body. Ion's affinity with the fonons maybe just a tad bit too well that even fonstones could be created just by that.

Luckily, Ion realized it now after nothing happened even after he cast many booster and healing artes from afar for Asch, that touch was necessary for the readings to happen.

Awesome.

Of course, Ion would like to touch Arietta when he healed her. Asch however, could be avoided.

Maybe.

Ion would never admit it, but he rather liked Asch and sleeping next to him and being held by him. It made him feel calm. Ion supposed you'd feel that way when you look into someone who's in pain and despite your similarity with him, his life admittedly sucks more.

And Ion supposed Asch just liked being supported and having something to hold onto.

Although at this point of time, he might not appreciate having Ion as the embodiment of those something.

He was now barely able to stand, having protected Ion from ligers and other variety of monsters. Only the sentiences and those above knew how many he had put to sleep, so to speak. Even with healing and booster artes, he was completely exhausted.

“You're doing a great job protecting me.”

“Shut up.”

Ion sat next to him with a grin.

“We're getting close. The ligers' den are in an underground cave just around the corner. You might want to bring a torch. I can light one for you. I mean, it's even dark-”

“No need, we can see just fine.”

Hibiscus blinked in confusion before apparently shrugging and muttered 'suit yourselves.'

 

 

==

 

 

_Hm...?_

_What's this? Something reacted. It's not a crystallization despite the fact that Ion at that time was healing Asch._

_It was of Arietta again, Ion could tell. She was clutching her doll hard on one hand, the other on Asch's tabard. Looking up, Asch's face was hard._

“ _And here I was wondering what emergency you're calling me for... I'm leaving.”_

_Arietta gasped when Asch turned and yanked his tabard from her hand, but stayed mostly silent. She watched Asch left the burnt forest before glaring at the purple old-looking cheagle on the ground._

“ _Your fault! Mommy... Mommy was so worried! Brothers and sisters still in eggs. Trapped! Your fault!”_

_She was screaming at it before with a huff, she turned and trotted after Asch._

_ 'One day, Light of the Sacred Flame shall be the guide of Princess of Monsters.' _

_ 'And one day, its Ashes shall be the demise of her.' _

_It was... It was something that's conjured on the carriage trip from Daath to the port, if Ion wasn't mistaken. He rather liked seeing it. Asch and Arietta working side by side, trusting each other with actions and no much words shared. It'd mean that his wish that Asch would be Arietta's playmate would come true after all._

_And the end was rather expected too. He had seen Asch's replica after all, in the aid of the twin-tailed girl who would duel Arietta to death._

_But it's all wrong._

_And Ion didn't know why he didn't realize it sooner._

_The Score was..._

 

 

==

 

 

“… what was that about?”

Ion couldn't help but to wonder out loud. Asch and Hibiscus stared at him weird.

“I read another Score accidentally. It's way weird. Don't mind me,” he said with a wave of a hand in universal sign language for 'let it be' before his mind became completely overtaken by the thoughts of the possible future he just saw. He decided to make a mental note to look up new development shown on the Score, he had to do it himself since he's the only one who could see the possible futures, and instead focus on the situation depicted at hand.

Burnt forest?

Mommy... eggs... Arietta's brothers and sisters? The Northern Forest would get burnt someday? Her liger family would get trapped? Something because of the cheagles...

Well, they _are_ fire breathers. It's just a matter of time, really. Surely they could see it too. The ligers, Ion meant.

Now that Ion thought about it, about the yellow cheagle Asch and him saw earlier before entering their nest...

“Hey, Hibiscus? What's your relation with the ligers at the moment?”

“Well... I'm not sure how to answer that. We're never really related to begin with.”

“Fair point. Let me rephrase. You said that they're even more agitated. Why are you so panicked if that's the case that you put a cheagle on guard outside your nest? Cheagles aren't their main source of food. If they're agitated, the humans should be the one who panicked. Even more so since we're the ones who took one of their comrade.”

Asch winced when for the first time, Hibiscus mieu-ed as it thought. Apparently it had been holding himself back from mieu-ing, because it knew how the boys hated hearing that kind of sound. So very understanding.

Ion almost could find it agreeable, before reminding himself that Hibiscus was only one of many.

Most didn't have that level of understanding. Most likely wouldn't.

Even humans didn't. So little could be expected from monsters.

“You see... The Queen saw it as our fault in the first place. Because the humans came to check on us.”

So they're being at fault just by existing. So very like so many people in Auldrant, driven to crimes by Scorers and punished according to common sense.

So very unfair.

Although the logic was rather sound, at least to Ion. Although he could be biased.

“So, how many of you have fallen victim to the ligers' wrath?”

“None actually. But still, we'd like to stay safe.”

Just anger and no real action?

Ion decided that he liked the ligers even more now, if they only attack beings they saw as aggressive. So humane, no, even more humane than most humans.

“Has five minutes passed already?”

Asch groaned at the question. Or perhaps at the newly lit sparks of excitement on Ion's green eyes.

 


	19. Feeling the Heat

The Queen was huge.

Roughly the size of a house. On her foot was Arietta, sleeping peacefully with some other ligers surrounding her and snarling at Ion and the rest.

It was a weird picture, but Ion couldn't hide his smile. He liked seeing her that way. She seemed the most peaceful then, the fatigue from months living in the Order made her sleep very deeply. He smiled at the sight while Asch shielded his back, tense as he couldn't let his guard down now that he's in the ligers' den.

“Uhm... Her Majesty is... she said she agrees to talk to you... if you'd walk closer...”

Hibiscus supplied as he ducked, trying to stay invisible inside Ion's bag. Ion grabbed his ring and pulled it up, with Hibiscus dangling on it screaming 'mieu' repeatedly. She was smirking possibly, baring her fangs at them all. It was as if she was taunting them.

Ion understood that he needed to tread real carefully now. One mistake could end in Arietta not being let to be with him.

Asch could be rash and attack and get killed too.

Or he could be so agitated that he exploded.

“Calm down and stop screaming,” Ion said, and as if his words were incantation of an arte, Hibiscus did so in his arms. He meant the first order to Asch though, so he wondered if he got it or not.

Asch caught his arm after Ion just took a step forward. Looking back, Asch shook his head and mouthed the word 'danger'.

“Nothing will happen. Don't worry, you'll get to cook when we return.”

He scowled at that but shook his head again.

“... please.”

He tried begging this time, how adorable.

“It's okay.”

“...”

“Trust me. I've never put you in danger, right?”

“You just did. You are doing it now.”

“Hey, that's just rude!”

Ion laughed and Asch let go regardless, albeit reluctantly.

  


“ _If you explode, I'll kill everyone. Remember what I said. Whatever you do, inflict the least damage you can manage. So calm the Qliphoth down. Understand?”_

  


Ion held back the urge to said that to Asch, it'd do no good, and walked away to him towards the Queen.

She leaned down and sniffed him. Ion tried to stand still and not embraced her. She then winced visibly and backed away. Hibiscus mieu-ed nervously.

“... She said you smell bad, just like all humans...”

“I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I promise I'll try to be better next time.”

“There's no fixing it,” Hibiscus said, apparently deciding to just translate and stop paraphrasing. “Humans all smell strange. Not natural. This child too,” the Queen nudged Arietta with her foot, “has became smelly. If I hadn't known her since the beginning I'd kill her already.”

Ion stilled, his always plastered smile faltered. He hadn't wanted that.

Bringing Arietta harm... he'd never wanted that.

“I'm sorry. It's my fault.”

“There's nothing to forgive. To you all, it's what natural. There's no changing that. And I must admit. I'm happy she finally took that first step towards her own nature.”

The ligers surrounding Arietta at the Queen's feet snarled, and Hibiscus mieu-ed in surprise. The Queen then roared loud, making even Asch gasped and fell to his butt, Ion could hear him. The cave then was engulfed in silence.

“The-they are not happy however, and so-so a-am I for that ma-matter. I... I don't remember her having some of the scars on her body when... your people took her,” Hibiscus continued shakily. Ion had his eyes focused on the Queen's eyes however, and in his mind it was as if she was talking to him herself with her own dignified voice.

“I understand.”

“Yes... And I understand you just wish to talk. Hence the little cheagle.”

Hibiscus mieu-ed uncomfortably at the end of the sentence. Ion nodded before putting Hibiscus down and took another step forward. He then took a perfect bow, as trained by Evenos to honour the rulers of the world when need arose, although most of the time he was the one who's honoured by them.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, for letting her be harmed under my watch.”

“So you don't admit that they're your doing.”

“I will take full responsibility, they're my men, but I promise you I haven't and will never lay a hand on her.”

“Is that so?”

The ligers started barking and roaring, and this time the Queen didn't stop them. Ion stayed bowing as he waited for the permission to rise, eyes closed, and he heard Asch running towards him and shielding him from the monsters that were undoubtedly wanted to rip his head off.

“Ion!”

He urged him to leave, but Ion stayed quiet and ignored his cries.

Deep breath.

Exhaled.

Deep breath.

Exhaled.

And then everything was secondary to Ion. He could barely hear them anymore. His mind was already tuned to Arietta's moaning as the noise awoke her.

And her scream which silenced everything few seconds later as she understood her surrounding.

Even Asch stopped talking.

Ion dared himself to look up, stood up straight and found Arietta standing next to Asch, her body positioned to defend him. Asch had his eyes on her in shock, as if he wasn't expecting her to shield Ion.

Neither did Ion.

“... Do-don't! Ion right! Fine! No bad!”

She screamed with her broken Ispanian, and Ion was stunned. He had thought that Arietta could speak monsters. But...

_'...different brain or something.'_

Then again, there was that research.

Arietta could understand monsters, but she couldn't communicate with them by words. She was mute to them, just like she was mute to the humans.

“Don't kill! Ion fine!”

Her first word was of her worrying over Ion.

And she'd never spoken to anyone else but him.

And now that she finally did, it was to protect him.

Ion felt like crying from joy.

He stepped and placed his hand on her shoulder, and she glanced back with a jerk.

“... Ion?”

Her pink hair was in disarray, and her dress was torn in places. Her skin was covered in spit and dirt.

She's so beautiful.

“It's okay, Arietta. I've told Asch this, but it's okay. We're just talking, that's all.”

“Talk... talking? Want kill Ion. Eat Ion. And Asch. Talk...?”

Asch murmured 'I knew it' under his breath, but now his focus had returned to the ligers by the Queen. Hibiscus had hopped to the spot behind him and was now mieu-ing in fear.

The Queen growled, and Hibiscus flinched in surprise.

This time however, it's because it sounded suspiciously like a laughter. All eyes then on her, humans and monsters alike, as her reaction was unexpected to all.

“Uhm... aaah... Her Majesty said... even without Arietta jumping to defend you, she believes you.”

Asch tensed visibly and tightened his grip on his sword until his knuckles turned white as the ligers all barked and whined in apparent disagreement to Hibiscus's words. She roared, and the others went silent once more.

“... They all love that child, as do I with all my being, but I know since the beginning that her place isn't with me. Human can't be part of a liger's pack.”

“That's not true. Arietta is the happiest with you.”

She showed him her teeth again, like she was smiling humourlessly.

“Be as it may, this isn't her place. And because of our selfishness, she can't be in the place she truly belonged. I was so worried and regretful. Her birth parents wouldn't want this. They'd want her to live not as a liger, but as a human.”

The Queen looked down to her pack and growled. The pack whined, but in the end they all complied and took few steps back.

“I've told you what I have to say, now speak, child. What is it that you want to tell me?”

Ion smiled. Nice one. A king shouldn't request if he could help it. The Queen knew this too well. Even though she had told him her wish quite explicitly, she still wouldn't say the word 'please'. 

Even though she wasn't a human, she knew. How amazing was that?

"I'm here to ask for apology, and to ask permission to let Arietta stay with me."

Her feral smile at his words seemed kind and relieved to Ion, and Hibiscus mieu-ed again in surprise at the respond given by the Queen almost immediately.

"You have both."

 


	20. Around the Bonfire

The Queen told them then her story.

When she was a mere cub, she was caught in a trap set by hunters. After she'd given up all hope, Arietta's parents, her mother was pregnant with her then, who were coincidentally passing by, set her free. She felt compelled to repay them, so she followed them around. At first, they didn't mind, but when they were approaching Engeve, they decided that it's best that she stopped, in fear that she'd be killed by the residences.

She complied, after vowing that she'd protect them.

She then asked a friend of hers, a hraesvelgr to keep an eye on them at all times.

She had heard when the woman gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and decided that her vow would include her too.

And then, it happened.

The destruction of Hod.

The hraesvelgr that kept watch could only save the baby, and in desperation it brought her all the way from Isle of Feres to the Northern Forest.

And when she realized it, the human child was already a irreplaceable part of their pact.

“... That's a very nice ending.”

Ion mused out loud as he shifted, he was getting uncomfortable sitting for so long. The Queen tilted her head at his remark.

“Is it?”

“Yes. I mean, at that time, you're not yet Queen, right? And you may have decided to protect her, but there wasn't any guarantee that your pack members would too. I can understand your worries. About Arietta not living like a human should and about the danger of her eaten by your fellow ligers. Unless of course, you and your fellow pack members are only waiting for her to be big enough to be shared.”

She barked a laugh and Asch, who was sitting next to Ion, tensed.

“Why are we still here?,” Ion heard him muttered, and he jabbed him in return, in which he was repaid with a glare.

Arietta titled her head in confusion.

“... eat Arietta?”

“That intention has never crossed my mind, I promise. I even stayed off humans since your arrival, and I know the others did too. I cannot say for the others, however convinced I am of their love to you, child. Is it due to my example or their love to you, I cannot say.”

She scrunched her eyebrows in attempt to understand, but nodded finally and hugged the Liger Queen. She breathed in as she rested her face on her muzzle, and muttered the word 'miss' repeatedly.

The Queen seemed as content as she was.

Hibiscus mieu-ed as if in awe.

After a while, Arietta let go and settled again by the Queen's foot.

“Now, you must understand that I still don't trust you.”

“Of course, Arietta getting hurt under my watch makes me not trustworthy. I understand.”

“So you see my predicament. I will allow her to stay with you, since it's what necessary of her and she has accepted you, but I can't allow her to be alone amongst you. Her safety is more important than how the humans see her.”

“I promise I'll keep her safe.”

“That alone is not enough.”

“...”

“That's why I must give her my own protection.”

Hibiscus mieu-ed in confusion at the translation it gave itself.

“Go now. I have things to discuss with the others. I'll let you know when I've reached decision.”

And so they left.

None questioned how she would let them know.

No one simply dared to.

 

* * *

 

“... Ion, Arietta still don't get.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Home? Mommy...?”

“Oh! Well... Home is where you feel most comfortable in. So to Arietta, it'd be with the ligers. And Mommy is a woman who cares for you. For you, it'd be the Queen.”

“... home is with ligers. Mommy is Mommy...”

She murmured repeatedly to keep it in mind.

“Don't worry, Arietta. We'll come back here often. I'd like to talk more with the Queen too.”

Both Hibiscus and Asch groaned. Well, in Hibiscus's case, it mieu-ed uncomfortably. If Ion decided to talk to the Queen again, he'd surely fetch a cheagle to translate, and everyone would most likely point Hibiscus again to take up the job.

It's not good for its heart.

And to Asch's too. His opinion of the ligers must not be that good, with the first time he went to their den, he got attacked a lot. By ligers and other sorts of monsters.

Ion giggled at the thought. Looking at his face, contorted into a scowl now, made him giddy. He couldn't wait until next time they come.

Soon.

“Thank you so much for speaking to her.”

Hibiscus said when they finally reached its nest.

“I don't think I've said anything for you guys.”

“Yes, I suppose so. But at least now they've got clarity as to what would become of this girl. I'm sure they'd be less agitated, although I know they're not too happy with the conclusion.”

“If that's so, then you're welcome. I'd like to say feel free to alert any Oracles if there's a problem, but somehow I figured it'd be a bad idea if you do.”

“Yes... it will worsen our already bad relationship with the ligers. Thank you nevertheless for the sentiment.”

It sounded like it really meant it, and Ion smiled his usual smile in return.

“It's late, why don't you take a rest here before returning? I'm sure you'd like that after all that fighting and casting.”

Looking to his side, Asch seemed like he was interested in that idea. Ion knew that his muscles must be sore from all that fighting with larger sword than he's used to. He wouldn't complain, but surely if he wasn't so prideful, he'd scream from pain.

Ion knew the feeling.

He'd been too exerted once too. Too many Score read. Too many arte casted. And in the end, he fainted from fonon depletion.

It wasn't the same, but the feeling must be similar.

Painful and uncomfortable.

“Would you like that, Asch?”

He nodded, a bit too quickly perhaps.

“So we would.”

Ion said as he stepped into the tree, following after the hopping Hibiscus.

He grabbed Asch's and Arietta's hands and healed them with a giggle.

It was so fun.

That's what he thought last before succumbing into a deep sleep inside the cheagle's nest.

Not even Asch awoke on time to return before dawn.

 

* * *

 

They met up with Cantabile at the edge of the forest. She was breathing heavily and when her one visible eye found them she nearly burst into tears. She run towards them, merely a blur of black, and embraced them all in a tight hug.

For once, neither Arietta nor Asch complained.

Although it could be the fatigue for Asch. And Arietta was still in a daze.

“You guys suck. Really suck! Don't you know how worried I was?! It's almost noon! You promised you'd be back before dawn for Yulia's sake!”

She said as she cupped Ion's cheek and checked for wounds before doing the same for the others. She winced at the sight of Arietta and proceeded to fix what she could by combing her hair with her gloved fingers.

“I'm sorry, Cantabile. We overslept.”

She stopped combing, turned to Ion, and scowled.

“THAT'S YOUR FREAKING EXCUSE?!”

“Well, yes. It's the truth.”

The older girl's shriek could be heard all the way from Engeve.

 


	21. How to Maintain the Perfect Heat

Cantabile's mood was not improving even after hours.

It showed.

“Dude, she's a woman, not a disabled. Exactly what's the problem?”

Ion was happy however. It made his job that much easier.

“If you dare say that she's disabled _because_ she's a woman, I might have to stab you, so be careful with your words.”

Ion just sat there on the table across of sighing Rose, who was also fighting back a smile just like him, and bit the inside of his mouth to held back a 'you said it, sister!'.

Which was very unlike him, Ion knew.

But then again, it's what he thought. And more or less, Cantabile had been like his sister. Her care had been real, she saw him as a person when she's not on duty, and sometimes even when she's on duty.

She could be annoying too.

But she's agreeable. At most part.

Really. She was everything a sister should be to Ion.

And if how worried she seemed earlier, and how pissed off she was now, were indications enough, then the feeling was mutual. She even already included Asch and Arietta inside the imaginary family.

Wonderful.

Maybe their future wouldn't be so bleak after all, with Cantabile being there and protecting them even after Ion kicked the bucket.

At least, Ion believed so.

It all ended with Ion saying 'there's nothing against women ruling. It's usual in Kimlasca', and then everyone bowed down and accepted the decision.

Rose laughed heartily.

“Well, I can't say I've always wanted the position, but I'll do my best.”

Good answer. Ion liked her already.

Engeve was in good hand.

And with that done with, Ion excused himself to return to the inn to check on Arietta, whom he had put to sleep earlier to avoid problems. She couldn't exactly be brought to the meetings, at least not yet. Ion felt bad, but it was necessary.

He made a mental note to give her sweets and roast meat later as apology.

Well, that's one reason.

The other was that he was tired himself, and anxious to get back to bed.

He was certain that Asch was sleepwalking at the moment too.

  


* * *

 

 

When Ion woke up, he found Asch sitting by his feet, tense as usual with Cantabile on his back massaging him. Arietta was still asleep on the bed next to him.

“Don't lie to me. It must hurt. Your sword is bigger than usual child practice wooden sword, and you fought more than you're used to.”

“... I'm fine.”

“It's not life threatening yes, but it hurts! I know! Pain does not equal the word fine, so shut up and let me help.”

Ion tried to make a sound as he watched them with a smile and healed Asch quietly.

  


  


==

  


  


_Not surprisingly, a fonstone crystallized on his hands. Even so, Ion couldn't see anything. Maybe it's because he was closing his eyes himself in the real life._

_Weird._

_Usually there'd be pictures, unclear and stuffs._

_Ion wondered why as he listened to the voices that could be heard from the stone, usual to those of clear visions._

“ _Are you sure you'll be fine?”_

“ _... yes.”_

“ _Dude, you're going to work under him.”_

“ _I've been working under him for five years now.”_

“ _But only technically. Now is the real deal.”_

“ _...”_

“ _And it's the whole truth with Ion gone.”_

“ _... I know. I'll be fine._ I'm fine _. And... someone has to take care of Arietta.”_

“ _Stop. You're just saying that. You don't care about her. At least, not that much.”_

“ _...”_

“ _Hey... Do you trust Ion?”_

“ _No.”_

“ _You should. He never lied. ... I'll help as much as I can, you know I will, right?”_

“ _... yes.”_

“ _Good. I expect messages. Lots of them. Get Arietta's hawks to send me one everyday if necessary. Do you understand, Luke?”_

_Ion opened his eyes wide and gasped in surprise._

“ _The Light of Sacred Flame shall fall under the control of the One who Seized Glory.”_

“ _Without protection of Voice of the World, he shall flickered and be reduced to mere Ashes.”_

_Cantabile's smiling face was the last thing he saw, contorted into pained expression as if she knew the futility of her words._

_As if she knew that he was beyond saving._

  


  


==

  


  


“... Luke?”

Ion murmured without a thought, still dazed from what he just heard.

Not Asch... but Luke?

Well, Ion had told him that Asch was just a cover name, that he was planning to send him back home as part of their game (or so he said), but still... it's quite unexpected to see (or hear) that it's the very truth according to the planet.

Wow.

Voice of the World, indeed.

Ion couldn't help but to feel a bit proud.

“Hey, Asch? What did I do? Or was it Ion?”

Cantabile glared at the still lying Fon Master, who chuckled as he felt her gaze stabbing his nerves, making his hair stood at its ends.

“Still sleeping here.”

“Then shut up and stay asleep.”

Ion laughed again and shifted. He rose to a sitting position, and pat the spot next to him.

“I'm cold. Luke, come here and warm me.”

No one moved.

Ion heaved a mock sigh.

“Do not make me say it twice. It's an order. Ion Says. Come here and warm me.”

Stiffly, he did so. He crawled to the spot patted by Ion and laid on his side. His eyes were filled with emotions, but none managed to reach his body to be conveyed.

Happily, Ion plopped back and inched closer to him, ignoring gaping Cantabile by his feet. After that, he invoked a sleeping arte and made Asch fell asleep much like a baby.

His eyes fluttered shut, and his breathing became more relaxed, more even. His muscles relaxing, the creases on his face disappearing, and when his hand fell down to the mattress, Ion was sure that he'd gone to the dream world.

“Talk.”

Ion said after that, as he sat up once more to face Cantabile, careful not to touch the boy he just called with his true name so that he didn't have to be distracted by more visions.

“What was that?!”

She was all but screamed those words. Her face was rather amusing that it took all Ion had to not laugh. He was in a middle of important talk, and he knew he had the decency to seem serious at such occasion.

“That was me reminding him of his place.”

“What?! Why? He hadn't done anything wrong!”

“Precisely, Cantabile. That's a gift. A reward, if you will.”

Cantabile made a great impression of a fish, with her opening and closing her mouth repeatedly before she finally breathed out and shook her head in disbelief.

“You sick bastard.”

She was all but glared at him.

“He needs to remember, Cantabile. He can't forget.”

“It'd just hurt him! You... he must move on now! He can't continue to be fixated on the past!”

“On the contrary, he has to. Or else, he'd be boring.”

“Ion...”

“I assure you it's in accordance to his best interest.”

“And what's that? Are you sure it's not yours?”

She spat back as she crossed her arms. Ion hummed in thought before answering.

“... No. Not entirely. I do wish for interesting development, but that beside the point. No... I want him to remember, because he will return to Baticul one day, and it's best that he knows his place for that time.”

Cantabile eyebrows scrunched together as she thought.

“I thought you said you can't be sure who survived the fight between him and his replica.”

“Yes. And yet I promised him a game, and I'm no oath-breaker. At least, to him, I'm not planning to be one.”

“... Don't tell me-”

“That is correct, Cantabile. I'm planning to bring him back before he could fight his replica. And you're going to help me.”

The girl's jaw went slack, and she then hissed out, “Are you mad?!”

Ion wanted to laugh again. She was similar to Asch that way.

If only her reaction was as expected, that was.

“You know that I probably am.”

Cantabile hissed again at the response.

“Explain. In less than twenty words. Why shouldn't I stop you?”

She breathed out with difficulty. Apparently Ion's suggestion angered her so much.

“Because you know what is best for him is to be in his real home, which is in Baticul.”

Nineteen.

Exactly less than twenty.

Ion couldn't help but to feel proud of himself.

Cantabile looked guilt-stricken as she glanced at the red-head and bit her lip.

“... That's true... no, that's the absolute truth, but... relatively speaking, it's a bad idea. Terribly bad.”

“Oh?”

“... Well, I'd say it's a miracle he survived this long... Even if being with his family is what's best for him, I wouldn't send him back home. Even if the Oracles are bad influence on him, with people like you guys fighting to use him around, at least none of you have the intention to kill him. At least not at the moment.”

“Oh, about his servant? He knows about him since the beginning. He adores him too. I don't know why.”

Cantabile stared at him disbelievingly. Ion shrugged.

“It's the truth. I found out in Keterburg. By the way, look that servant up when we get back. And whoever related to Asch, really. I promised him informations on everyone. So, any more reason against bringing him home?”

“Oh so you're now back to _Asch_?”

“Reward is a one time thing.”

She scowled at him.

“Look, Ion. I like that kid. I really do. But still I don't think he'd want to come home, not if it'd cause chaos in Auldrant. Unlike some other people I unfortunately have the misfortune of having as superiors.”

“I'm touched. You know me that well. And Asch too. I'm sure he'd say the same. World wide crisis due to newly found mistrust to the Order didn't seem to appeal to him, although it is secondary. But I'm sure the thought has crossed his simple mind.”

“... Oh in the name of the Sentiences, what exactly are you planning, Ion?”

“I assure you I'm doing my best to hold back my desire to cause such chaos.”

“Well, I don't believe you.”

Ion laughed at those blunt words.

“Fair enough.”

 


	22. Water and Light

In the dead of the night, Ion watched the rain falling from Engeve's sky. Asch and Arietta were still affected by the sleeping arte and Cantabile was off somewhere, probably to take in everything she just heard.

The sound of water calmed his nerves. Ion took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Undine... You won't ever change, will you?”

Ever since it was created, the sea won't change. How rain fell won't ever change, only the intensity varied just like the depth of the sea.

She too, must be like that.

Asch too, since he's so much like her.

Unlike the land, which changed all the time. Form and shape, influenced by and influencing the others. Teasing humans with its inconsistency. Gnome was mischievous that way.

The green haired boy smiled in satisfaction.

  


  


==

  


  


“ _ **Don't judge me, brat.”**_

_A voice resounded in his mind, and scenes filled his vision._

_Fonstone was made of the first, second, and fifth fonon, Ion knew. But, Undine was stubborn. The stubbornest of them all._

_She could make her own Score, fake Score of wish along with Sylph and Rem. Cold like never melting ice._

_If she wished it, it shall happen._

_Sylph, dear compliant Sylph, would support her with her gentle nudging most of the time._

_The other times, Rem would be the one who showed the way to reach it._

_The result would be as consistent as Undine, as kind as Sylph, or as merciless as Rem._

_This time... Ion wasn't sure who helped her._

_Probably both, for the result would be both kind and cruel._

“ _ **I want something. Been so since before the day the men** (Shadow, Gnome, and Efreet) **made that dreadful prophecy to prank me.”**_

_A man on the throne of Kimlasca..._

_The man Ion saw on Arietta's Score, with his short blood-red hair and vibrant green eyes._

_He was almost expressionless, although his lips were almost forming a smile and his eyes sparkled with mischievousness, but all around him cowered as if he was a monster._

“ _ **I forgave those three, since there's no real influence on the future, but an idiot has made my wish hard to accomplish due to it. I'll make them pay. Mark my words, brat. I will still make it come true. You will be my tool and thank me for it.”**_

_Ion seriously doubted that._

_But he supposed he agree to the part that he wished it too._

  


  


==

  


  


For a second after Ion regained his vision, Ion saw a woman staring at him coldly.

She was almost transparent, but Ion could remember seeing her in her visible form during his training. Ion remembered her flowing dark hair, her pale face, her green revealing dress, the glyphs marking her exposed skin...

Of course, Ion remembered Undine.

Dark hair as the darkness of the depth of the sea...

Pale as snow...

Cold as ice...

And controlled with glyphs, which would disappear when she's at her worst.

Like right then, there were no such glyphs.

Ion smirked and bowed.

“At your service, Milady.”

After a second, he felt like he saw her smiled approvingly, before disappearing in the darkness as if she was never there in the first place.

Ion himself wondered if he was only dreaming when the sun rises.

 

* * *

 

 

Viscount Osborne was there when they arrived in Grand Chokmah on the way back to Daath.

“Fon Master, I apologize for chasing after you, but I do need to speak with you.”

He eyed Asch warily before turning back to Ion and added, “privately”.

Ion waved his hand, and Cantabile waved back before heading out of the hotel. She said something about famous curry before her figure disappear from view. Asch glanced at the door uncertainly, and Ion ordered him to stay before he could ask anything.

He nodded curtly and inched closer to Ion, his gaze seemed like piercing the Viscount.

Arietta snarled and hugged Ion's arm. He pat her comfortingly, earning himself few moans, before walking towards his room at the hotel, tailed by those three people. After he locked the door, he went to the bed and sat there with Arietta next to him.

“This one wouldn't understand anything, and Asch won't say anything. Disregard them and tell me what you have to say,” he said in respond to the Viscount's anxious look.

“... I'm not comfortable.”

“Make yourself comfortable then. I am not letting them out of my sight. And I assure you these two can be trusted.”

The Viscount gulped visibly before nodding once and exhaled the breath he apparently been holding.

“I need to know, Fon Master. I feel like I've seen Asch before. Sure, his red hair and green eyes made me wonder, but after you left Keterburg, I remembered where I've seen him. It's in a picture given by the Kimlascan soldier. He's... the hair is longer, and he should be found already... but...”

Ion smiled and motioned the flustered Viscount to continue.

Even without looking, he was aware of Asch narrowing his eyes and his hands forming fists until his knuckles were white.

“Get on with it. Say it.”

He said through clenched teeth, and for some reason, the Viscount took a step back.

“... Luke fon Fabre? Is that really you?”

“...”

Asch didn't answer. He just averted his gaze, suddenly finding the pure white wall to be interesting.

Viscount Osborne took steps back until his back was against the wall.

  


“ _So it's true... you really... but... ho-how...?!”_

  


He said it in near hysteria.

The implications of what it meant must had dawned upon him from the start, and he feared for it to be true.

Ion kept on smiling, feeling mildly amused to see the Viscount hyperventilating. His pale skin from lack of sunlight in Keterburg seemed even more paler as if it was possible. And then, he clapped his hands.

“I applaud you, for having that much faith in yourself, Viscount. No one else in Malkuth questioned Asch. Not here, not in Engeve. I'm sure that no one in St. Binah would too, if we were to visit the place. You are right. Asch is the original Luke fon Fabre.”

“O... original?”

“I'd like to say one and only, but clearly it's not the case, isn't it? He's been replicated. By your friend Saphir's technology, I'm sure you're aware of it. Or if you're not... it's Jade Balfour's invention. Your fiancé’s brother.”

The Viscount was lost for words. He just gaped like a fish.

Asch was the one who responded.

“So it's true. _”_

He said with a sigh.

“Oh, you know of it?”

“... Dist mentioned a Jade Balfour during my replication, and I've heard of Nephry Balfour being betrothed to Viscount Osborne. Didn't know they were siblings though. Just figured they must be related.”

Ion nodded with satisfaction. Asch was as smart as he thought he was. And not so ignorant either.

Perfect as king.

“Well, but there are problems, so he can't be returned.”

Ion said, eyes meeting the Viscount's once more as he continued while showing a bit of discomfort. He smiled sheepishly and put a finger on his lips.

“I do hope you can keep this a secret. I'm afraid it's related to world peace and Order's business. If you can't, well... I might have to do some damage control, if you know what I mean.”

He was just joking, of course. Ion himself planned to disturb the world peace in the future, although not in the present as the time wasn't right, and the part of it being the Order's business was true. His business was Order's business after all. But the Viscount snapped back to reality and nodded frantically as his imagination ran wild.

He was ruler of Keterburg, but Ion was Voice of the World. The unofficial ruler of the world. Keterburg, if not the entirety of Malkuth, would be in danger if Ion was to be offended.

“Good. I thank you for your cooperation. As a present, I'll tell you something good. Call it an early wedding present. It's in six months, right? I've received the invitation.”

Ion laughed a bit before saying gleefully the world shattering words for the Viscount with a wide childish smile.

“The fonstone which contains the Score that said that your destined person is Nephry Balfour is fake.”

 As if it was possible, the Viscount turned as pale as Undine.


	23. Those Who Were At Risk Of Getting Splashed

“... Idiot.”

It was what Evenos said as he inspected the fonstone fragment handed to him by a Scorer. Ion remembered looking up from his fonstone and tilted his head slightly in wonder.

“Ion, never make this stupid mistake. Promise me.”

“What happened?”

“An idiot used the third and fourth fonons to make a fonstone. I don't know how he could include the sixth too though, that's a feat.”

“Oh. That's dumb. Sylph and Undine, in her restrained state at least, would let what the Scorer wants to hear to take form. And Undine would go berserk if it's not coming true. It's not real Score.”

“What's worse is that this Scorer made this false Score for a noble.”

Ion remembered wincing.

Very unlike the Viscount's reaction. Nor Asch's.

Asch didn't seem to be shocked that much. Apparently days spent with Ion was enough to teach him that Ion, or anyone with relation to the Score really and it really meant _everyone_ , was out of their mind.

Crazy.

Lunatics.

Calculating bastards.

He just sighed.

Apparently, he's passed terrified, horrified, and maybe petrified, although Ion didn't remember ever seeing him in that state. Maybe after he returned from Baticul. He kind of did went back and forth through the phases, didn't he?

The Viscount however, went through all at the same time.

He turned pale, his pupils dilated, and he was at loss for words.

“...Wha... wha... what?”

Very much like a goldfish. Ion giggled in amusement.

“I'd love to tell you all about Score and fonstones and fonons, but it'd take a very long time. Time, we do not have. But I could tell you the short version tomorrow, on the ferry to Keterburg. Forgive me, but I'm a bit fatigued from my journey. I hope you understand.”

Ion glanced at Asch, who sighed once more before nodding once. Arietta snarled.

He didn't know how Asch did it, well, by pushing and stuffs really, but still it was quite funny to see the near thirty year old Viscount be manhandled by an eleven year old. Asch pushed him through the door, gave him a look, Ion could see through the reflection on the window and it was translatable to 'you're in trouble, but like I care I'm in deeper trouble'.

He slammed the door on his face, and turned with a huff.

“So that's why you don't like him?”

Ion asked as he stood up and coaxed Arietta to let his arm go for a while so that he could change. He was being truthful about being tired. The girl complied despite reluctantly.

“... because he's related to the thing that degrade me? Yeah, right. I'm not that low.”

There was a pause, and Ion didn't miss it.

With a smile, he hummed as he took off his robe and asked, “so what's the problem?”

“I just don't like him.”

“Hm... and I suppose the reason you don't like Cantabile also has nothing to do to the fact that she works under Van and Mohs officially?”

“You never mentioned the first part.”

“Well, but I know you know. I mean, you can be dumb, but for a dummy you have great analytic skill. Just a bit... too trustful sometimes. Yeah that's the word. But I see these past few months have fixed that.”

Asch snorted at that. Apparently even he found it to be an understatement. A major understatement.

“Cantabile... where sleep?”

Arietta asked suddenly as Ion joined her in the bed. They should bathe first, but Ion was too tired to do even that. There's tomorrow, he decided. He was sure Asch and Arietta would not disagree.

“She's coming in later. She's sleeping with you.”

“... no Ion?”

“I'm staying in the same room, dear Arietta. And I'm staying on this bed until you're asleep. But we shouldn't sleep together.”

She looked very unhappy, but nodded regardless. She snaked her hands to him, holding Ion's waist tightly and buried her face on his chest.

When Ion woke up in the dead of the night, somehow, he found himself trapped between Asch and Arietta. With Cantabile snoring loudly on the bed next to his.

After shrugging, he decided he rather liked the current setting, and returned to sleep.

The warmth was perfect.

 

* * *

“Undine was a very stubborn and dangerous Sentience.”

That's how Ion started his explanation to the Viscount, and he glanced at the vast sea worriedly.

“Shh, don't look down to the sea. She might notice that we're talking about her. Haha. Just joking. She's in the fonbelt at the moment. She won't hear anything unless it's raining.”

He nodded uncertainly, and along with Asch and Cantabile he looked up involuntarily to the sky.

Rain was when Undine the most powerful.

The most unrestrained.

Sylph would follow her, perhaps because they're like sisters, they're the closest to each other and sometimes she would assist Undine in letting out her stress. She's the quietest of the bunch. One of the kindest too. Usually, a mere follower, helper, supporter. But still, she couldn't be underestimated.

Her power was not always meant to support. Sometimes, it was to destroy as well.

When she was helping the other Sentiences however, that destructive power became even more clear.

Yulia forbid her to go alongside Efreet. That would cause the worst disaster ever.

Of course, that was just a saying.

In truth, Sylph followed just about anyone everywhere. Efreet included.

Maybe not Shadow or Rem though.

Hm. Note to self, look up on that.

“Anyway... the proper Score is read from fonstone created from the first, second, and fifth. I've read yours. They're from third, fourth and sixth. A rarity, usually no one can make a fonstone with sixth, but not proper in any case.”

“So... so then...”

“Yes. Sylph is a follower. She's following the Scorer's will, I bet in this case. Undine in her restrained state is the same, although using her power in this is dangerous because she'd go berserk if it's not coming true. I'm guessing it's one reason why Oracles take care to make sure every Score come true. It's easier to make improper Score after all, easier than checking all Score made.”

Ion looked up to the sky and sighed.

Sad but true.

That's why he didn't like Scores. At least one reason why.

He didn't want to know if it's like that.

Unclear whether it's proper or not, real prophecy or just something people wanted to hear...

Risking wrath of a Sentience too.

  


_ **'Don't worry, child.'** _

  


Even though Shadow had assured him, Ion still couldn't bring himself to truly like Score reading, for so many other reasons.

“Give me your hand.”

He said nevertheless to the Viscount, and bewildered, he complied.

Ion closed his eyes and then...

  


==

  
 

_He saw a girl. She was a blonde, but her yellow hair had tint of brown so the term brunette could also apply._

“ _I need to tell you the truth, Nephry. I can't keep it to myself. I... before it's too late, you have to know.”_

_The girl blinked in confusion._

“ _... What's the matter, Vincent?”_

_She asked gently, and Ion felt himself (or Viscount Osborne) gulping air, letting the cold of Keterburg stabbing his insides._

_And then, Ion heard him spilling out everything._

_He couldn't look at the girl in the eye, his eyes were focused on his feet, but still he spoke about everything. About the truth about their Score, about the explanation Ion gave him, and about his own feelings._

_He loved her, this Nephry girl. So much. Had been so since they were little._

_He'd always been envious too, to the boys around her._

_Had always envied Jade who was related to her._

_Had always envied Saphir who went to school with her._

_Had always envied Peony who had the gall to go to her school._

_But, despite his envies, he loved them too._

_He admired them._

_Jade for his mind._

_Saphir for his capable hands._

_Peony for his perfection._

_When it happened, he just had to help them. It earned him his title, and above all friendship with everyone (despite how awkward it was)._

_That's why he couldn't do it. Not to the girl he loved, and not to the man he called his friend._

_Nephry heard him silently, and thoughtfully._

_And in the end, she cried._

_She cried while smiling, and thanked him._

_But still, she said..._

“ _The Ruler of Snowy Land shall gain happiness with his wished jewel.”_

“ _Basking in its warmth until he melts away along with the Voice of the World.”_

  


==

 

 

...Ion knew.

He knew, and he smiled at the Viscount because of it. Kindly this time, with a hint of pity, as fellow dying men.

“I won't tell what I've seen you'd do, and I won't tell you what will happen to you. Interpret it as you wish, that's how real Score should be treated. Follow it, or run away from it, it's up to you to decide.”

“... It's like a riddle, I don't understand it at all.”

“Then third choice, you may ignore it. I'm not indulging you.”

And then Ion turned around and left the poor Viscount to his own thought, followed by Asch, Arietta and Cantabile.

“Let me guess. Pneumonia?”

Cantabile asked when they were off the Viscount's earshot. Asch grunted as though he was beaten to the punch. Ion looked back to the dazed Viscount and nodded with a smile.

Four years, Ion thought in wonder.

He wondered who'd die first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> Should I skip to Van or should I make a story of Asch's first adventure in the kitchen?


	24. Warm Light for the Voice

“Speaking of which, Fon Master, how's Mohs nowadays? Been on mission for too long that even though I'm below him I'm not up to date about him anymore. Still bugging you about your Guardian?”

Cantabile asked out of the blue, and Ion was sure he saw Asch's ears twitched.

Although it's impossible, since Ion couldn't twitch his ears.

All cartilage and no motor nerve and all that.

Still, it was quite funny, and adorable, he thought with a smile.

“Unfortunately so. Honestly, I can't see the point of having a Guardian, as I can take care of myself perfectly well.”

“Well, true that. You worry people, like me, but never really in trouble... but still having one might calm them, you know?”

“Hm. Well, I'll think about it. I don't think having one is a good idea at the moment though.”

Ion glanced at Asch, who looked away when their eyes met, and Cantabile nodded with a sigh.

And then Ion was struck with a wonderful idea so obvious, he didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner.

 

* * *

 

“Riiiight! Here we are.”

Cantabile stretched after she stepped down from the carriage, seemingly too happy to be back before excusing herself because an Oracle came and told her that Van was waiting for her. Her expression then, before it was replaced with a scowl because she not so secretly didn't like Van, contrasted to that of Asch and Arietta's.

Ion patted Arietta's head, and she smiled uncertainly.

“Don't worry, Arietta. I won't let you be back on the cell.”

“... really?”

“Yes, really. In fact, you can sleep with me from now on.”

Ion could feel Asch's gaze boring to his body as he silently asked his question, but Ion wouldn't answer him if he's like this. He needed to be trained to speak up his mind and all that. Instead he just smiled at the older blood-red haired boy as he patted Arietta some more before walking inside the cathedral.

Asch clenched his hands to fists.

Ion sighed.

“Must I order you to speak your mind?”

“... No.”

“Hum. That's good then.”

Asch still wouldn't say anything, and so Ion too stayed quiet.

For a full five minutes, that was.

“After this, you are to go to Van. Tell him what I ask of you. Do you understand, Asch?”

He tensed visibly but nodded nevertheless.

“Cantabile will understand. She'll make sure that you return to my room before lights out. If you don't, I'll tear the whole Cathedral myself.”

He nodded again, his shoulders sagged a little this time, probably due to relief.

  
  


_'Aaah, I'm too nice for his own good...'_

  
  


Ion thought with another sigh.

Asch would surely be punished, it's as certain as the fact that they were standing above Qliphoth. Unfairly so, Ion admitted, but certainly would. Van must be terribly angry because Ion took Asch again for almost a week time, but Cantabile would be there.

Cantabile could be trusted.

She'd keep Asch safe. Ion knew she would.

  
  


_'But still, he's my responsibility, isn't it, Cantabile? My pet... My amusement...'_

  
  


Not unlike Arietta.

His comrade.  
His new family.

His loved ones.

But there's no way he'd let Asch knows that. It'd be so embarrassing.

“Oh, and tell Van that harming a Guardian will evoke my wrath, so don't even think of doing those stupid things I know he's plotting against you. Try to tell it nicely though, okay? He's to be your teacher after all.”

“... what?”

Ion stopped on his tracks and turned around.

“Fon Master Guardian. Someone who stand by me, protect me, care for me, and knock some sense into my head when I need some knocking. Asch, be mine. That's an order.”

His eyes widened slightly and his breathing hitched. Ion could practically hear the gears inside his head turning as he thought of all the things he could gain and/or lose by becoming Ion's Guardian.

A Fon Master Guardian.

Maybe, the thought had never occurred to him.

Not when he was still in Baticul, not even after he was taken away.

It's so bizarre. It's a respectable position that even nobles would pay anything to be one, but still for him, for Light of Sacred Flame to be made to serve someone...

How humiliating it must feel for him, to be reduced to mere servant.

Even if the master was a Fon Master.

Voice of the World.

Ion.

But the gain would be more than the humiliation, surely Asch himself knew that. And surely it's because of that that he nodded in the end, and Ion smiled, satisfied.

It's just a formality after all, nothing would change. Asch still had to follow around Ion whatever the case, and he'd protect Ion, just like in Northern Forest whatever the case.

Whether it was due to his kindness, or selfishness, Ion didn't care.

He was grateful nevertheless.

Speaking of nothing would change...

“Arietta, how about it? Do you want to be my Guardian too?”

Ion's expression changed from all seriousness to that of a playful child in an instant. Arietta furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“... Guardian?”

“Ah, yes, forgive me. It means you'll be with me at all times, of course it's not the literal truth, but still. Would you like that?”

Arietta didn't even consider.

She smiled widely, making Ion's heart skipped a beat for sure, and nodded enthusiastically.

Ion hugged her and laughed, his own voice like bells in the Cathedral.

Happiness could be so easy to get sometimes.

 

* * *

 

“Mohs, can you please prepare two mattresses to be placed in my room? Preferably before lights out?”

Ion said it with a smile towards Mohs when Asch had gone to Van and Arietta was resting in his room, but there's no missing the command in his tone.

“Of course, Fon Master. As you wish.”

He blinked in surprise, honestly didn't expect to be agreed just like that, before his smile became wider not unlike normal child his age.

“Thank you.”

He was about to turn and head back to his room from the older man's office when he asked.

“May I ask what they are for?”

He stopped on his heel and turned.

Of course not. Silly him for hoping.

“For my Guardians. It's about time I pick mine, right? I figured it'd be efficient if they were to stay in my room.”

“...I see.”

“I want them to have their own rooms too, I'd like to give them some alone time sometimes during their break, but I expect them to be with me at all time at duty. I trust it's what you wish for too?”

“Yes, Fon Master. Your safety is our first priority.”

Ion cursed him inside, aware of the blatant lie. Mohs didn't care about his safety. He was sure Ion was safe, Ion knew. He just worried that Ion's illness could hinder his work, and would like him watched just in case he collapsed.

“I take it you have picked your choice?”

“As a matter of fact I have. Of course, I know that normally I only need one as my personal Guardian, but I don't think she's ready to work alone. She's young, and not familiar to how the Order work, I'm afraid. The other one is similar to her, albeit a bit more manageable.”

“I assure you that everyone from the list I gave you are all trained well, Fon Master. Your worry isn't necessary.”

Ion tilted his head and grinned.

“Who said I picked any of those boring weak idiots? My picks are not from your selections, despite having demonstrated their strength to me first hand.”

The older man turned pale and frowned.

“Fon Master...”

“I get to pick the Guardians, Mohs. That's the rule, and for once I find it favourable. I don't care if they're destined to guard me according to Score, they can be my Guardians' underlings for all I care. But I won't accept anyone else as my personal Guardians.”

“At least let me assign one, surely...”

“I'll kill them myself if you dare.”

And he stopped trying to convince him at that, because Mohs knew of Ion's power.

Both as a ruler, and also as a fonist. In the Order, despite his tender age, he might be the strongest fonist there was. And he's bright and capable, more than people decades older than he was.

Evenos might be mad for picking him as a Fon Master at age eight, but he's not irresponsible to leave it at the hand of a child who could do nothing.

Although sometimes Mohs wondered if it'd be better that way.

Ion knew he thought that way.

“... I was under impression that they were under your protection.”

The Fon Master cocked his head to the side and grinned. Oh, so he knew of his picks. This should be interesting.

“That's right.”

“They can't be your Guardians then. Please reconsider. They wouldn't be able to protect you.”

Green eyes widened, before Ion burst into laughter.

He dared say that.

He actually dare!

To him... to the Fon Master... to the known strongest fonist in the Order, arguably in Auldrant, that stupid old bastard actually...

“...are you saying that my protectors should be able to best me? If that is so, I'll be more than delighted to stand in your training ground and announce your suggestion myself. I should fire then, everyone who can't beat me? Every single pathetic one of them?”

Ion nearly screamed at him.

If Rem was there, she would have been impressed. He was not casting, and yet the sixth fonons were all responding to him. A glyph was formed under his feet as he unconsciously brought out an arte.

Sixth fonons... Rem... Light...

Vision. How fitting. Perfect to enlighten this fool, Ion thought. Although he could also sense the fifth. Fire had always been the most responsive.

Many feared the darkness, but Ion understood. To be in the dark was a blessing. Uncertainty was blessing. It promised possibility of chance. Of hope. Despite the image all dumb people had given him, Ion knew that Shadow was the most benevolence of the bunch. He loved to tease, but he's mostly harmless. Stupid people just couldn't differ thrill with fear.

Clarity was not. Certainty was cruel. Order was harsh.

As if Rem herself had stood there, glaring at him with her golden eyes and blades of light on her hands, Mohs fell on his butt, and he scrambled back in fear of the angry Fon Master.

“Asch and Arietta are the only ones I'll let to be my Guardian. No one else. Do you understand me?”

Mohs nodded frantically, and with a whoosh the glyph disappeared and the fonons calmed down.

Ion gave him his usual dazzling smile.

“I thank you for your understanding,” he said as he smiled wider, his smile the perfect illustration of innocence before he turned and with light steps headed to his room.

 


	25. Fault in the Light

Ion was whistling as he twirled the dungeon key on his hand, aware of the glare Cantabile was giving him as they walked towards the dungeon.

Cantabile clicked her tongue.

“Stupid Van. May he disintegrate into nothingness soon and join all the other cursed soul in the Qliphoth.”

“A stab will make it happen faster.”

“Yeah. That's a good idea. Maybe I'll do it as soon as he's not with someone. His company scares the Qliphoth out of me. Dist specially, for so many reasons.”

Ion laughed.

It wasn't Largo, the gigantic scary man who scared her.

It's the disgusting Dist.

Well, to tell the truth, the disgust Ion felt could be mistaken as fear at times.

A flick of Cantabile's finger could definitely kill Dist, and she must knew it. So, it couldn't be real fear.

Disgust...

Cantabile feared Dist just like a girl feared cockroach.

So funny.

“Anyway, what happened?”

After a snort, Cantabile did an exaggerated impression on Van, with hand gesture and all, which was quite amazing because she only said...

  
  


“ _'So what does Ion want with you?'”_

  
  


Ion didn't know how it could be exaggerated, but the eye-patch wearing girl managed to do that.

Amazing.

“I'd imagine he would ask that. So what did Asch say in response?”

“Unbelievably, he said the truth.”

“I wasn't aware he understands me that well.”

“Yeah, I didn't know too, but he said that Ion wanted to have some fun with him as his toy.”

Ion laughed again.

“Hm, so his punishment for giving unsatisfactory answer is to spend Yulia-knows-how-long in the dungeon. And I suppose Asch didn't tell him. Idiot.”

“Tell him what now?”

“That from now on, he's my Guardian, just like Arietta.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? That's it? Just oh?”

“Well, what else am I supposed to say to that? I think he's been acting like a Guardian during the time in Engeve. Nothing will change.”

And that's why he loved Cantabile too, Ion thought as he opened the door towards Asch's cell.

“Have I ever told you that you're an idiot, Asch?”

Asch stayed silent, seemingly finding patterns in the floor to be interesting.

“Because you are. Or maybe disobedience is just part of your problematic personality? What did I tell you to do, huh?”

He asked as he crouched down in front of the chained older boy, face still graced with a smile.

“...”

Asch stayed quiet, but for some reason, it was as if Undine whispered to Ion what's inside Asch's mind, and so Ion understood.

He laughed.

Cantabile cried when Ion's boots met the wall just an inch away from Asch's face, the loud thud echoed in the cell, but due to his laughter, Ion could barely notice it. When he realized it, she was already holding him back.

Ion kept on laughing.

“Ion! Snap out of it!”

Asch stayed silent, and stared at Ion almost deviantly.

“... you will learn to talk, do you hear me?”

Ion said with gasping breaths, forcing himself to relax against Cantabile, who he felt was heaving a relieved sigh behind him.

Asch didn't answer with words. He only nodded stiffly, eyes darting back to the floor. Like he was just doing that to get out of trouble.

Really, what a troublesome boy.

“Cantabile. Teach him how to talk. I'm not liking this attitude of his. Don't let him out until he understands.”

Ion gave her the key to Asch's chain and cell, before standing up on his own and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

_'How dare he... how dare he...'_

  
  


Ion, with a smile gracing his face as usual, thought in anger.

Even so, it didn't mean that his smile wasn't genuine. On the contrary, deep inside he could also feel joy. It's not the first time someone dared to think he could use Ion. Asch wasn't the first.

He was, by the way, the first to use him against someone else.

He's testing Ion in a way no other people had done before. He basically sacrificed himself just to see if Ion meant his word, or what Ion would do about it.

About him being harmed.

About a Guardian being harmed...

Ion chuckled darkly. No way. He wouldn't give Asch the joy of seeing what he would do. He needed to be punished.

Although yes, Van needed to be punished too.

And he would gladly do it for Asch.

Although it'd be better if Asch could tell him directly, Ion, I want to make Van suffer, just for a bit. And I want to know if you can really protect me. So can you? Really. What's hard about saying those words with puppy dog eyes?

Really. Ion himself mastered that art before he could even speak. As a noble, he should be trained in that too.

Ion sighed as he shook his head in disbelief, before his lips twitched and his smile got wider. He got to admit. This Asch was kind of cute too. Less cute than the one in his imagination, whom was so adorable with his big green eyes and slight pout, but still cute enough.

Still, he needed fixing. Ion needed him to at least _SPEAK HIS MIND UP FOR YULIA'S SAKE_.

  
  


_'Honestly. How can I help him when I don't know what he wants?'_

  
  


Idiot.

Ion thought so as he kicked the door of Van's office open.

It was as if Gnome was with him, adding to his power. Ion could almost seen him, little boy who's always seemed small despite his ancient age with his hair the colour of dirt and smile as bright as diamond itself. The door opened with a bang, although despite that, none of the men inside the room even cringed.

“And good afternoon to you too, Vandesdelca.”

No, they hadn't said anything, but still Ion greeted them as if they had greeted him. He bowed at them with a wide smile befitting a child, innocent one at that. Befitting only his features, but not his dark mind.

Of course, Van must knew that.

“Fon Master,” he said with an almost sigh, “what do I owe you the pleasure?”

“Forgive me if I'm bothering you, Van. But we must talk.”

“Of course. Anything for you, Fon Master.”

“Perfect, I'll keep it short. Asch's mine, so could you please stop trying to break him? It's rather annoying.”

Ion said it while crossing his arms.

“He's mine.”

Ion snarled, not unlike Arietta's liger family.

Van didn't respond, perhaps because there was nothing to respond to.

“I am not letting you do more than teach him the art of sword, Van. You can do whatever you want with him only at that time. Which now I'm deciding only for six hours a day. Other than that, no. I won't let you.”

“... He's not your property, Fon Master.”

“Just as he's not yours.”

Ion shot back snidely.

“It's your own fault that you made him your apprentice, and thus one of the Oracles. That would mean he'd be under me first before he's under you, since you are under me, Van. And you. Will. Listen. To. Me.”

Between the sentiences, Gnome was the most childish.

He could be stubborn, but less so than Undine. He could be demanding, although less so than Rem. Most of the time, he's just like a mischievous boy. Stubborn, demanding, and carefree.

Although...

He could be supportive, even if it's only at times, unlike Sylph.

He could be orderly, but not all the times like Efreet.

And he could be kind like Shadow.

Right now, he's all five to Ion.

Ion could hear him laugh from behind him, although he maintained his position and didn't look back. He could feel the floor shook as if there was earthquake, and he wondered for a second if it's his doing or Gnome's.

And if the one who had told him about Asch last week was him and not Shadow.

He was more fun-loving than Shadow after all, and the days with Asch had been so much fun.

  
  


_ **'We'll talk later, Ion. Now...'** _

  
  


Now Ion needed to do what he must do.

He glared at the older man, who was scowling visibly. Largo who was standing next to him took on protective stand, ready to shield him if necessary although he couldn't have seen Gnome.

“... I understand, Fon Master.”

Van said finally, the scowl still hadn't left his face.

Oh, how he must hate this.

To bend to a mere boy like Ion... For his precious tool to be taken away like this, kept dangling just within his reach, but still untouchable nevertheless...

Ion couldn't imagine being in Van's position, and he's glad for the fact that most likely he wouldn't get to be in that position.

Asch and Arietta would be forever his.

At least, until his time was up.

Ion laughed at the thought, and bowed.

“I thank you for your understanding.”

This time, the one who closed the door with a bang was Ion.

 


	26. Voice and Earth

Ion headed to his office, an invisible child that only he (or maybe also Van) could see who was seemingly the same age as Ion was on his trail. The little boy was whistling, not unlike Ion earlier. when he was about to free Asch from the dungeon.

_**'Come on, Ion, smile smile! Didn't it feel good? Looking at Van's expression? Hey wasn't it fun?'** _

“Very. But still I didn't get to do anything. So much for punishing.”

“ _ **I'll help think up some ideas. There must be something we can do without risking the destruction of this cathedral.”**_

“We, Gnome? Really?”

“ _ **Hey, you can't let me out of the loop, I want to have fun too!”**_

Gnome pouted, and Ion grinned at him. Looking at Gnome always made him want to smile. He smelt of earth, with hair the colour of mud and smile as bright as diamond. He's in one of his many forms which was the easiest to get along with.

He had many forms, each with its own personality.

There was one of a bitter old man, reminiscing Ion of the cruel desert. There was one of a beautiful down-to-earth woman, not unlike the farmer women in Engeve. There was also one of a winged-cat, which Ion still couldn't relate to anything.

Just like clay, he could shape himself into many things. He's unpredictable that way.

Most of the time though, he'd be in this shape. Shape of a mischievous child.

The Sentience plopped down on Ion's chair and swung his feet like pendulums, leaving trails of mud on his wake.

“Fun you say huh...”

“ _ **Yep, fun. With your new friends, it's been so much fun right? I want to join in too!”**_

“Was it you who told me of Van's plan to get him to Yulia City then?”

Gnome crossed his arms and hummed.

“ _ **To tell the truth, it's me and Shadow. I was a bit miffed you didn't thank me too, but since he's the one who figured it out first I can let it slide.”**_

“I thank you for your understanding then.”

_**“No problem.”** _

Gnome studied him with his golden eyes, similar to Rem's. His head tilted a bit before he heaved out a sigh.

“ _ **Don't think too hard on it. It's the truth. Deep down he thinks so too. I know it. We all know it.”**_

Ion smiled a bit at the statement.

“Even Undine?”

“ _ **Oh yes. She doesn't like it, but she admits it. Which is why she sought to make you her newest oracle.”**_

“Ah, yes. We've met.”

“ _ **Give her a break. She has a soft spot for the Light of Sacred Flame. Well, we all do actually. Maybe not Rem... But point is, she's just jealous. Girls got jealous all the time. Rem too, probably. She's also Light after all.”**_

“Oh?”

“ _ **Yep. He's our last hope after all. Now, let's put that aside, and plan things together to punish Van as we wait. You know, I'm sure Cantabile is going here as we speak.”**_

“She's soft after all huh?”

“ _ **That's right! Too soft for Luke!”**_

Gnome laughed childishly, and Ion's smile got a bit wider due to it.

“Luke... huh?”

“ _ **Yep, Luke. Light of the Sacred Flame. It's his name.”**_

“Even with his replica present?”

“ _ **His replica? Oh, that charming boy. Sure sure. Nothing has changed. You still remember that day we teach you of the Planet Score right? You're smart Ion, surely you can figure out things if you just think things through.”**_

Ion frowned at the statements.

“ _ **Oh come on, do we have to teach you all over again?! When I'm expecting to do some pranks on that idiot One Who Seized Glory too! Ion, you're better than this!”**_

The sentience nearly screamed at Ion, and Ion could only smile in apologies.

Gnome sighed, before his form shimmered and he turned into an old man. Ion nearly groaned at this, but thankfully, he didn't stay in that form for long. He turned back to his child form in almost an instant.

“ _ **We'll get to that. Later.”**_

He threatened, and then Gnome's form flickered again, now it's to the form of a woman. Her hair was still muddy in colour, and it was kept in braids. Her dress was the colour of red autumn leaves.

“ _ **Now, I must tell you something. Sylph has told me of the plan Van has cooked up, and it's not pretty. Well, it is in terms of the fun we'll get to enjoy, but still.”**_

“Sylph talked to you?”

Ion never knew that the shy sentience was willing to speak to a trickster like Gnome. But then again, there was desert storm, in which the earth rode the wind to move. Sylph could follow Gnome too, but their relation towards each other was...

Ion didn't think Sylph and Gnome had that good of a relation .

“ _ **No. She told all of us in panic. But that's beside the point.”**_

“Then what is the point?”

“ _ **Point is... You won't be there, Ion. That's what makes it ugly. Because unlike now, no one would stand by Luke and protect him. And he risks to become Ash of the Sacred Flame, which none of us wished for.”**_

“There's Cantabile. I'm sure she would...”

“ _ **That's the thing. She would, but she won't be able to. She's too far down on the food chain. Only you can protect him.”**_

Ion licked his suddenly dry lips.

“ _ **Ion, I must warn you. They are waiting for your death. All of them. You've made enemies, and the only thing that could make them hesitate is only the Score. Don't let your time be known to them.”**_

Ion's hand went to his pocket instinctively to touch his Score of death. In his mind, Gnome's voice resounded...

  


__ **'Order of Lorelei shall be ruled by a puppet master,'** _ _

__ **'Following the death of its youngest ruler at age twelve,'** _ _

  


The Sentience then stood up, and walked towards Ion. The sound of leaves fluttering echoed in the room.

“ _ **Remember what we taught you. Remember what has happened. Conclude it. You're smart, so surely you'll understand. Be careful, Ion. You have the chance to overwrite the already written future, but it will depend on the choice you pick.”**_

“...”

“ _ **Hide it well. And if you can, live on. Protect him. Have as much fun as you can. You have my blessing. I shall guarantee it for you. If you choose correctly that is. So choose well.”**_

Ion thought of Arietta for some reason.

Of the girl still sleeping on his room, just adjacent to the office. Oblivious to everything.

Ion had never wished to be with her forever. In his mind, perhaps due to his Score, he always wished to be with her for as long as he could. And now, this sentience in front of him, had basically said that he could be with her longer.

Far longer than the four years he had left.

Asch too.

The fun of dealing with destruction of the world according to the seventh fonstone, Gnome said he could deal with it too, if he'd like.

Somehow, it sounded too good to be true.

“What's the catch, Gnome?”

She grinned, and then turned into a boy again. He then placed his hands on Ion's shoulders and said...

“ _ **I've said it, haven't I? I want to have some fun too.”**_

Ion maintained his expression as he felt Gnome solidify.

His eyes became a tad bit duller...

His hair became a bit darker...

His skin, now Ion could felt his touch weighing his shoulders.

And then Ion's mind ran wild.

  


  


 


	27. What's Hidden Under The Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks this way.  
> PERSONAL INTERPRETATION OF SCORE ALERT.  
> So, Score of 2000 is pretty clear.  
> The problem lies in the Score of 2002. How did Hod got destroyed?  
> That's the clue.

 

Ion's train of thought was broken by the Sentience's laughter.

“ _ **Just kidding~”**_

He said as he pulled Ion close and laugh on his shoulder, already an astral projection once more. When he pushed Ion away again, Ion's body was already thoroughly covered in mud.

“ _ **The era of Summon Spirit already ends after all. I'm not going back to that time again.”**_

Ion pouted, feeling completely disappointed in himself for even thinking that he'd get another fun partner.

Not when he knew that the Sentiences had ' _no mingling with humans_ ' policy.

Rem was particularly strict about it.

“ _ **Oh don't be such a baby.”**_

Gnome said as he poked Ion's nose, giving him smear on his still relatively impeccably clean face.

“Gnome you idiot. And here I thought we could cover Van's office with mud together...”

The Sentience grinned, snapped his finger, and said that it's done.

Ion managed a giggle at the sudden scream that could be heard from outside few seconds later.

He didn't remember seeing Ditz in the room earlier, but he must had been there.

Or maybe he just arrived?

Whatever.

“Thank you, Gnome.”

He said to the Sentience with his rarely seen sincere smile, but Gnome put his hands on his hip and frowned at him.

“ _ **I'm not done yet. Really, Ion, you disappoint me. Don't tell me you haven't figure it out yet? About Luke, about fomicry, about the end of sixth fonstone? I thought it's easy puzzle! Well, maybe not the last one, that's kind of tough, but of 2000 and 2002 are easy to conclude!”**_

Ion closed his eyes then, and tried to think.

About... Asch...

Light of the Sacred Flame...

About the fomicry which had tore him apart from his happiness...

About the end of the sixth fonstone...

_N.D. 2000_

| 

_In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called the Light of the Sacred Flame. And he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity._  
  
---|---  
  
_N.D. 2002_

| 

_The One Who Would Seize Glory shall destroy the land upon which he was born. A land by the name of Hod. War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of seasons._  
  
_N.D. 2018_

| 

_The young scion of Lorelei's power shall bring his people to the miner's city. There, the youth will turn power to calamity and be as a weapon of Kimlasca, destroying himself and the city. Thereafter, the land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war, and Malkuth shall lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive, and this shall lead to unprecedented prosperity._  
  
  
It's easy, Gnome said.

But Ion, embarrassingly, still didn't get it. What was it, that the Sentiences wanted him to know? What path was they were leading him to, in accordance to the Score?

In N.D. 2000, Luke fon Fabre, Asch, was born... and he's prophesied to bring Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity... It's pretty straight forward. Of course, if the meaning is known, all Score's straight forward.

In N.D. 2002, Hod was destroyed. The cause was Vandesdelca Musto Fende. Or at least, according to Evenos, he was made to do it by idiot Score believers.

Those two are of Asch and Van, that much was clear.

The last was yet to happen, but it's too, pretty straight forward. Scion of Lorelei was Asch. He'd be brought to a miner city and destroy it with his power. It will kick-start war in Rugnica, which ultimately will lead to Kimlasca's prosperity.

Asch's Score of Death.

But, no. There's still hope, Ion was sure of it. After all, destruction didn't always mean death.

Maybe it'd broke him, but there's always a chance that he'd survive and live.

Ion wished it would be the case.

 

_'Hm...'_

 

Asch's birth... Hod's demise, and what broke Van too, Ion supposed... And the last was Asch's death.

There's connection between them? Ion couldn't see any. What did he must conclude from those three Scores?

He needed more clue. Maybe he could get them by reading more data from Evenos about those Scores, and also by reading Asch's newest Scores.

Maybe, if he did so, he could find out about the puzzle presented to him.

“... And also about my choice.”

Gnome gasped in mock show of surprise.

“ _ **Should I drag the old hag Rem over here? I mean, spelling things out is too tiring, it's not really my thing.”**_

Ion smiled at the Sentience.

“I suppose I can try to figure it out on my own. Wouldn't want to disappoint her, or Undine. Or you for that matter.”

“ _ **Well, yes...I think they expect you to have found out already... You're in a pinch, Ion. Real pinch.”**_

Ion managed a smile. “I think I can manage. We have a lot of time, right?”

Gnome smiled, and his form flickered to that of a woman again, who gave him a kiss on his cheeks and whispered on his ear.

“ _ **All the time in the world.”**_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ion, you won't bel-SWEET YULIA! What happened here?!”

Was what Cantabile exclaimed when she found the state of Ion's office, with Asch standing behind her, his raised eyebrows were the only indication that he's surprised as well. Ion was sitting on his desk, thoroughly covered in mud. On the floor of his office was muddy footmarks.

“Ah, welcome back, guys.”

He said with a wide smile.

“Why are you covered in mud? Is there an idiot Oracle come here from Van's office who dumped all of the mud he cleaned on you or something?!”

“Well, you can say that. I had a visitor earlier.”

Gnome had left for a while now. After that maternal kiss earlier, she'd disappeared into nothingness with a sigh. Apparently, Rem had summoned her or something, to be nagged, Ion wagered.

“Cantabile, go get some Oracles to clean up the mess. Asch, you're with me. Let's bathe.”

As if nothing had happened, he said that to both of them.

Cantabile eyed him disapprovingly before nodding once and set out to get Ion's office cleaned, leaving seemingly petrified Asch with Ion.

“What's wrong?”

He looked up wide-eyed, before looking at the floor and shaking his head as he answered with, “nothing.”

Ion grinned as he stood up.

And then walked closer to Asch with his grin still plastered on his face.

And then, he slapped him.

Hard, on his left cheek.

“Cognitive recalibration, apparently the only thing that could bring some senses into you. Don't ever do that to me again. Speak. Be clear of what you want, or the deal's off. Do you understand?”

Asch gulped visibly before nodding once stiffly, hands clenched which Ion thought was his attempt against holding his reddening cheek.

“Good. You can start now. You've changed, regressing again. The you now is similar to the you when I first saw you. I don't like it.”

Although Ion supposed it's his fault to some extent. His distractions were over for now after all. And his mind must be filled with thoughts about Van and other stupid things. Ion was the one who suggested it in the first place, so he should think that he would be protected, but apparently he's too idiotic to feel safe.

Or maybe he just hated Van with passion, and this was his way to rebel against everyone who put him in his hands, even if it's only for few hours a day.

He heaved a sigh when Asch stayed silent.

With heavy steps then, he walked to the bath. He could hear Asch walking behind him, following him like he was supposed to.

“... I...”

Asch finally said when Ion was scrubbing mud off his body, but with the shower on, he couldn't hear anything. 

“What?”

“...I'm... I'm sorry.”

Ion was stunned.

 

“ _... what?”_

 

He asked once more after struck speechless for a whole minute, having dropped his soap in surprise.

“I'm sorry... Ion...”

Asch said without making eye contact through his gritted teeth, hands clenched tight until Ion was sure it'd drew blood soon enough. It could be that he didn't want to say it, that he was forced to do it. But still, apologies all the same.

Although Ion preferred to think that he was like that because he wasn't used to apologizing for anything, not with his noble status and everything.

Who knew that the prideful boy could apologize?

Cantabile must be a miracle worker.

"I'm not expecting this... I must be dreaming..."

He murmured before he pinched his own cheek. It hurt.

"You... you seriously  just apologized. To me. Wow. I've never expected this. It's so rare for me to be surprised like this..."

 After making sure that he was thoroughly cleansed from mud, Ion returned to the bath and settled next to Asch. His grin was similar to Gnome's.

"Hey, answer me. Why are you apologizing?"

"..."

"Cause you know, I don't blame you for anything. I mean, I don't like what you did, but I've never blamed you. I think wanting a little revenge is healthy, although I'd prefer if you would talk to me so I could do it properly."

Asch stayed quiet.

"I could only cover his office with mud. How boring is that? Come on. Let's think of some revenge plan together. I know you want to~"

At this, Asch turned and stared back at him, his eyebrows narrowed in silent question of 'are you serious?'. Ion's grin widened at the reaction.

"Come on, Asch~ You're smart. Well, in some areas you are, most of the time you're an idiot, but surely you can think of better pranks to pull on Van! Ion says. You have to give me some ideas. Must! Come on! I give you five seconds! Five!"

"..."

"Four, three, two..."

"... anything?"

Ion nodded vigorously.

"Yep. Anything at all. I mean, you're the offended party. As my Guardian, you have the right to exact revenge on anyone who's bothered you, Van included. And I, as your employer, have the duty to grant you that right. Now spill! What do you want?"

"... I want him to lose most of his rights," Asch answered finally, but Ion wasn't quite satisfied.

"That's not specific enough."

The red-head bit his lip before elaborating further.

"I want his sword. His Maestro Sword, and I don't want him to have another."

 Ion blinked in surprise at his statement, thought about it, and grinned.

"See, it's not so hard is it?"

He said as he inched closer to the older boy. Asch grunted and looked away. Ion laughed then. How adorable, he's shy.

Leaning back, he continued with, "consider it done."

 

 


	28. Darkness and Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Asch don't have darkness and light based artes.  
> Ion is a bad teacher.

Ion only realized it after he woke up from his dreamless sleep.

The fact that he didn't see any dream when usually for a while now he'd been dreaming of Arietta made him questioned it. Dream. Why didn't he see a dream that night?

Perhaps because he's tired. He did just get back from a long trip.

He nodded in agreement to himself.

And then the thought about dream led to another.

He remembered then, the dream seen days ago, when Asch slept with him for the first time. He was affected by Van's Nightmare, and Ion absorbed the first fonon out of his body for him.

About Asch's state in a possible timeline where he destroyed Baticul.

About his fate in that timeline.

About Mohs' words.

About Akzeriuth.

 

“ _Thanks to you, there's no more Kimlasca. And Akzeriuth is an abandoned town.”_

 

Ion, being a smart kid he was, connected the dots pretty quickly.

Not quick enough for his taste though. He clicked his tongue in disdain towards his own idiotic self before started considering the facts.

 

_'Akzeriuth... the mining town foretold in the Score is that town?'_

 

Or at least, it's what the idiot Mohs thought it was.

Ion heaved a sigh. He'd prefer the town to be the Tower of Rem. It was built on the ruins of a miner city after all. Not that he wished for less casualties of something like that. It's just that he rather liked the gems extracted from Akzeriuth mines. They support his artes better than other gems.

It'd be such a waste to destroy the town.

The gems.

Ion sighed.

So, led by the Order, Asch would go to Akzeriuth one day... and they he'd be made to destroy it.

Akzeriuth huh...

Well the most important point was that.

Whether it was the true meaning of the Score or not was another thing entirely.

But still, Ion still couldn't understand why without Kimlasca it'd become an abandoned town. Why would it be abandoned anyhow? It's not like there's still relation between them, now that it had became Malkuth's territory.

Although it's true that to get there, it's still easier through Kimlascan road... And it's also true for vice-versa. No Malkuthian would be allowed to pass it though, even in...

Ion considered.

Would it be even in emergency?

 

_'What will happen there?'_

 

He made a note to self to look up possible scenarios which would lead to its abandonment. For now, it's enough.

And then he went to Asch.

“Hey. It's morning. Wake up.”

He said as he kicked Asch's side lightly. The older boy grunted. He cracked an eye open before closing it once more.

“It's still dark.”

“Precisely. Perfect for our training about first fonon. Up you go.”

Asch sat up with another grunt.

It didn't seem like he's affected by sleep. Like he was not just aroused from one.

It's like he didn't sleep at all.

Ion sighed.

Like he said, Asch was regressing.

Ion wondered if his training, both in the art of sword and fonon, would be enough of a distraction to bring out his more pleasant side.

 

* * *

 

Few minutes later, Ion found himself already on his private training room, Asch sitting cross-legged in front of him. He was now wearing an Oracle uniform, and Ion bet it's courtesy of Cantabile because of its dark purple color.

Purple was Cantabile's color after all.

That and black.

He couldn't deny that it suited Asch. Dark colors fit him, depressingly so.

It made him look like he was mourning, and his grim expression fit the image all too well.

“... so what do I do now?”

Asch's question snapped Ion from his thoughts.

“You learn about fonons.”

“Yeah, I get that. So, what do I need to do to accomplish that?”

“I'm thinking. Give me a minute.”

Ion walked back and forth as he thought, ignoring Asch's growl.

Ideally, it's necessary to learn it n order, and thus the fonon of darkness should be the first to be studied.

Asch had read about fonons too, but it's too broad... too general. About Shadow and his properties, his knowledge amounted to almost nothing.

Before he could sense them, he should know them first, Ion thought as he wondered how he'd be able to teach him about darkness. They're like people. People seeing people.

Objectivity was impossible to achieve. Ion couldn't just tell him about them. Sure he could describe them, but it'd depend on Asch to understand them.

To know them.

“Close your eyes.”

He said finally.

Asch took a deep breath and did as he was told. He positioned himself like he was going to meditate, unaware that Ion wasn't going to ask him to do that just yet.

“Relax your self, and just answer my questions. And keep your eyes closed. I want to know how well you know darkness, understood?”

Asch nodded in confirmation.

“Okay. First... What can you see?”

“Nothing.”

“What can you hear?”

“... your voice.”

“What can you feel?”

“I... the ground, under me... I think?”

“What can you smell?”

“... nothing.”

“What can you taste?”

“Nothing.”

“Do as I say. Stand up, and walk to me. Don't open your eyes just yet.”

Asch's eyebrows scrunched in confusion before he nodded. He stood up, a bit wobbly due to the lack of sight, and started walking.

“Come to me.”

Ion said again when Asch stopped walking.

“Follow my voice. Keep your eyes closed and find me.”

Asch gritted his teeth visibly before starting to grope around with his hands. There's nothing in that room, but still he seemed as if he was afraid he'd hit something.

Ion stayed quiet most of the time. He only repeat his words when Asch stopped due to his frustration, because he knew that Ion hadn't been staying in one place.

His face was cute. His attempts too, was cute.

He started running around, hands outstretched and teeth gritted. At this point, he'd completely ignored Ion's voice (Ion had started laughing out loud since few minutes before). It's impossible to follow anyway, since it's too loud and had started echoing so it sounded like it came from everywhere. And Ion had light steps that he couldn't hear, so he couldn't be sure where Ion was.

“...!”

Finally, Asch caught him.

He rammed Ion with his body, and ended up on top of him on the floor. His eyes were still closed. He's stubborn that way.

Ion could feel his breath, feather-light, on his skin.

“Good. You can open your eyes now.”

He did only to glare at Ion, who only smiled at him.

“You have to know darkness. And it's the easiest way to teach you about it that I could think of.”

Ion said as he tried to sit. Asch leaned back to let him, until they both sit on the ground with their knees touching.

“... There's nothing, wasn't it? Nothing to see, most importantly. Your other senses are heightened though.”

“...”

“Tell me, Asch. What did it feels like? To be _in the dark_?”

“... I don't like it.”

Ion laughed.

“Most people don't.”

“...”

“But I do.”

To be in the dark was fun. To stumble and fight to reach the desired ideals until covered in blood and sweat. To pick one from countless possible paths leading to that ideal... Until the end...

Ion couldn't experience that in real live.

Shadow taught him about darkness that way.

In the end, he only asked, was it fun, Ion?

It was.

So very fun.

And Ion understood his kindness.

“You said you understand things better through practice. This is me teaching you about darkness and its properties. It heightened your senses, specially your hearing. And it makes you think. Where was I? What did I do? Why did I do it? I know you ask a lot of questions, and it's only when you're in darkness that you could do that.”

“...”

“A lot of beliefs, truths, can exist in the darkness. Darkness, Shadow, is kind this way. Your belief still can stand alongside someone else's, because in the dark it cannot be seen. It's like how your belief that I was just messing with you can exist together with my belief that I'm teaching you a lesson.”

“... I don't... understand.”

“It is hard to understand concept, but try to understand it. Right now, you're trapped in the light, burdened with one truth. Think Asch. Go back to the dark side, and try to find the other possible truths related to your circumstances.”

 

_'Asch will be used to destroy everything.'_

 

That's one truth which he was burdened with.

Asch himself knew it.

But, if only he would forget about it and go back, there could be many other truths exist.

 

_'Someone will stop him before it could happen.'_

 

Perhaps, such truth even exist. Ion would even...

No.

Ion sighed.

“I'm tired. That's all for today. We'll continue this in the afternoon.”

He said before standing up and went back to his room, leaving Asch stunned still sitting on the floor.

Ion had no doubt that Asch understood nothing.

But for some reason, even for Asch, he didn't want to elaborate.

 

 


	29. Voice in the Dark

It's fun to be in the dark, Ion thought so.

But he also knew that sometimes darkness could also inflict despair.

Right then, Ion despaired.

Multiple truths could exist in the dark, and yet they all must be true. Must not be denied.

Even if it wasn't everything, Asch destroying a mining town must come true.

Even if there's someone who would stop him, that person would definitely fail.

Even if Ion was to try, he would fail.

Ion wouldn't be able to save Asch.

No one would be able to save Asch.

No one...

 

“ _... Van claimed that... replication would save him... Is it true, Shadow?”_

 

No one answered.

Ion then once again reminded of the reason he hated Score.

Score was one possible outcome. It was what the Planet expected to happen, so as long as it stayed valid it could be seen as prophecy. As one truth.

But, instead of being made by ruthless Rem and Undine, who would wreck havoc if their expectations aren't met, it's made by Shadow and Gnome. They wouldn't do anything but laugh if their expectations aren't met.

Although...

 

“ _Shadow... and Gnome... which means... it's not as clear as I thought. Different interpretation might be possible.”_

 

But then again, Ion wasn't even sure if those Scores he'd gotten still valid or not, unlike the Planet Score which had been declared as still valid by Gnome.

 

“ _At least... about Undine's Score then. It_ **has** _to come true, or else disaster would happen.”_

 

Ion took the fonstone from his pocket and studied it.

He still remembered the words Undine said, remembered her swearing that she'd make it happen. Remembered her being mad that the men made the prophecy which didn't coincide with her wishes.

Undine didn't want the destruction of Auldrant, that much was certain.

She wished for its prosperity.

And she was betting it on Light of the Sacred Flame.

Because prosperity was foretold to be brought by him, Ion supposed.

But in the vision from Undine's fonstone, Ion couldn't discern if the man on Kimlascan throne was Asch or not. In fact, what's keeping Ion from concluding from the Scores he'd gotten from Arietta and Asch was doubt about the identity of the short blood-red haired man he'd seen in there.

If he was sure, he'd already establish a timeline by now.

How depressing.

Ion heaved a sigh.

 

_ _'Against all odds, the Sacred Flame shall be freed from his prison.'_ _

_ _'When he does, his Light and Ash shall become one once more.'_ _

  
Ion supposed he should now find the reason why the Sacred Flame, Lorelei, was trapped to begin with. It's the best way to start to figure out who the man was, since it's what foretold before it was said that they'd become one. His money was on Van. He must had something to do with it.

How, Ion didn't know. Maybe he used those dreadful songs of his.

The hymns were after all made as one of Lorelei summoning tools, as contradictory as it sounded, the other being the Key of Lorelei.

Most would say that it's just myth, but Ion knew better. The Sentiences had after all confirmed it for him. They had told him of what really happened to Yulia, they had separated bed-time stories from facts for Ion.

Key of Lorelei was real. It existed. And for Asch, or anyone really, without knowledge of the hymns, it was necessary.

If Asch had to save Lorelei, he'd have to find the Key first.

But the Key itself was dumped to the Core by Yulia, which means it'd be with Lorelei himself.

The hymns then...

  


“ _Asch has to know the hymns... How quaint.”_

  


Ion had a feeling that Asch would not like it. Even though he should like it, finally given a chance to wield the thing which had harmed him multiple times. It's weird, but Ion felt that way, and his feeling was rarely mistaken.

Ion heaved a sigh before he went through the documents about the Core.

Not much was documented, since it's the freaking Core of the planet and who would want to venture there to investigate stuffs? So Ion went through them quickly.

He knew of history, going through the documents only meant refreshing his memory.

The Core vibrated due to the Planet Storm. Said vibration caused mutation which caused the birth of seventh fonon. On the back side, said vibration also caused the ground to liquify and turn into miasma.

Yulia realized this, and made a pact with Lorelei.

Since seventh fonon brought development of new technology and which couldn't be stopped just like that, she proposed the Float Project. To separate the earth crust from the Core, thus effectively separating the people from the miasma.

The pact... was suspicious.

What did she promise in exchange of the power to use seventh fonon as weapon and summon Lorelei?

That, Ion didn't know.

  


“ _But does it matter?”_

  


That, Ion also didn't know.

To be on the safe side, Ion felt like he should know.

  


“ _Rather, I wonder if from that day thousands of years ago Lorelei ever leave the Core or not...”_

  


Because if not, then it'd mean that the one who imprisoned Lorelei wasn't Van, but Yulia herself.

Not Van, but Yulia?

That would certainly explain why she dumped the Key to the Core. To outsider it'd seem like she was returning Lorelei's belonging to its owner, but maybe in truth she was just making sure that no one would be able to summon Lorelei ever again.

But in the future, someone would.

Did Yulia know about it too? Did she do it to prevent it from happening?

Ion looked up to the ceiling and wondered.

Right then, he was completely in the dark. He himself realized it and smiled in glee. A lot of scenarios, truths, appeared on his mind regarding Yulia's motives. To return the Key back to the Core...

Somehow the image of the prophet had distorted, becoming more like Undine.

To that of a stubborn old lady instead of a holy woman.

Ion chuckled a bit at the comparison.

  


“ _Hm... So most likely Lorelei is trapped due to Yulia's will...”_

  


Yulia's... will...

What was her will anyway? What could be wished by someone who knew everything that would happen to the planet?

By then, Ion already got the impression that Yulia hadn't want for the Scores to be known. If she did, why would she send the fonstones to the fon-

Wait.

Not all of them.

Only the first through sixth.

The seventh, she kept and guarded in secret. In Hod, in one land she knew would be destroyed in the future... She... she had wanted for it to be destroyed along with Hod?

Like Undine, she'd hated the seventh fonstone and didn't wish it to happen?

  


**_“ I want something. Been so since before the day the men made that dreadful prophecy to prank me.”  _ **

  
Ion's eyebrow rose as the word said by Undine suddenly came to mind.

A... prank?

  


**_“ I forgave those three, since there's no real influence on the future.”  _ **

  
… no real... influence.

So she meant to say that... it's not valid?

  


“ _Whoa. What a revelation.”_

  


Which means the Sentiences themselves might also had pulled prank on Ion. Since they were the ones who had spent hours that day years ago to teach him about the seventh fonstone. Which turned out to not even valid. There goes his wish for the world to end soon.

Ion was surprised by the lack of disappointment that he could feel.

Although he supposed, as his mind wandered to the two people currently resting in his room, it might not be that much surprising.

Ion laughed.

How he'd changed...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused author makes confusing chapter.  
> Point is, Ion realized that the seventh fonstone, at least in my story isn't valid.  
> Yulia really didn't want it to come true regardless of her knowledge of its invalidity, and that's why she kept it secret and kept it in the one place she knew would certainly be destroyed, most likely because she couldn't destroy said stone herself.


	30. What to Seek in the Dark

Ion had thought of Yulia as a grudging woman.

After all she'd been through, she created seven fonstones to guide people to their doom.

That's what Ion always thought until that day.

And maybe he was right.

At least, until the end, when apparently she changed her mind.

Why did she change her mind, Ion wondered...

Ion made a note to look that up.

“Fon Master, you're here?”

Cantabile came to Ion's office not long after sunrise.

She was dressed black as usual, more like a shadow than a person, but still she radiated warmth that perhaps only Ion could feel.

“So I was thinking I should go now, you know, to investigate. You did tell me to look up about that servant boy in Baticul.”

“...hm. Yeah, I approve. Although I must say I'm not expecting you to come here and ask to go yourself. For something that's not on your job description... What's gotten into you, Cantabile?”

The older girl shrugged.

“It's just suspicious, you know? I heard Van is going to Baticul soon too.”

“Is he now?”

“Well, one time thing is fine I guess, but it's taken on his holidays. And yes, I do mean on his _every_ holiday.”

Ion stopped sorting through his documents and considered.

“... yes. That's a bit suspicious.”

He said with a smile.

“That's what I thought.”

“How did you get that piece of information, Cantabile?”

“I heard things. That Dist is a blabbermouth, you know?”

“Really? I haven't had a clue.”

“You will profoundly hate him. Just like most people.”

Cantabile said with a shudder. Ion laughed.

“Then get close to him.”

“No.”

The answer was immediate.

“... you're going to Baticul?”

Asch asked suddenly. Ion didn't know since when that was, but the red head was already standing on the doorway, hands clutching Ion's book. His face was unreadable.

“That's the plan, kid.”

After a very long second, Asch nodded.

“You said... you said, Van's going to Baticul too?”

He said with a sigh, an attempt to snap himself out of his depression, Ion assumed.   
“At least, it's what I've heard from Dist. And usually, it's the truth.”

“Hm. So he's started already, huh?”

“Apparently so.”

“Huh? What are you guys talking about?”

The boys then stared at Cantabile confusingly.

“Well, obviously, he's starting his plan to use Asch's replica.”

The first step to that plan obviously would be to get close to it. Ion still didn't know what he'd do to achieve that, but his planning to visit Baticul whenever he could was part of the plan. He'd definitely try to get close to the royal family, even though what cover he'd use was still unknown to Ion.

Cantabile seemed surprised for a second.

Probably more at herself for not realizing it sooner.

“... Got it. It's my plan to investigate it too anyway.”

“Try to do it fast, Cantabile. I want quick assessment of the situation, and beside the things in Baticul, I think matters at home is more important to find out. I have this feeling that Van is gaining new allies. Don't stay for more than a week in there.”

“Understood.”

It should give Ion time... about two weeks without Cantabile.

A bit worrying.

Ion had work to do, so he couldn't possibly stay with Asch during his training with Van all the time. Although he supposed he had little to worry about, but still. He had wanted to ask Cantabile to keep an eye on them during that time, but apparently it's impossible for now.

He wondered if there was someone else he could ask.

“Should I make a note? The servant boy, the royal family, Van...”

“Mohs.”

Ion said as he leaned back to his chair.

“... Mohs.”

“Yes, Cantabile. Your superior, Mohs. I've attacked him twice recently, because he's annoying me. I may have made enemy out of him.”

“But, he's the model Oracle. He won't defy you, the Fon Master. I don't think he's worth worrying.”

“Ah yes, he won't defy me. But would he defy the Score?”

Cantabile seemed taken aback before she shook her head uncertainly.

And then her eyes widened in understanding.

If Asch wasn't there Ion might elaborate himself. But he's still not sure it's time yet.

Not yet.

Asch was still fragile. He's walking on a thread, and just one bump could make him fall into the abyss.

Duchess Fabre wished for his son to be safe, and in accordance to that wish, the king made the decree.

But the king and Duke Fabre knew of Asch's fate, his destiny to destroy a mining town. Since the one who told them about it was an idiotic man called Mohs however, he'd definitely get worried.

Worried that even in N.D. 2018, he'd still be kept in the mansion.

“What about the Score?”

“It's classified.”

Asch frowned at them suspiciously but didn't say anything else.

“By the way Cantabile, I want to know something before you go.”

The girl tilted her head slightly. “Hm? Oh sure, what is it?”

“In Engeve, how did you know that the servant boy wants to kill Asch?”

Cantabile frowned at Ion before with a strained smile she answered with, “it's classified.”

And then Ion understood.

Oh, how stupid he was. He was mistaken.

Cantabile had no idea. She was thinking about Mohs warning the royal family of the Score of N.D. 2018. Of how they were now planning to kill Asch when the time comes. She had no idea that a servant boy, someone Asch deemed important and dear, wanted to kill him.

Ion smiled at the girl.

“I understand. We'll talk later.”

Asch had leaned back to the wall, arms crossed and eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Well, Ion was the head of the Oracles. Everyone was under him. For someone like Cantabile to say the word 'classified' to Ion must be strange. Surely he had connected the dots.

He must have realized that Ion was hiding things from him.

“That'd be all, Cantabile. You can go now. Take care on your journey.”

Ion said dismissively. Cantabile bowed down then and left the room, leaving Asch together with Ion.

“Don't worry, Asch. It's just something you're not supposed to know yet. It's a surprise. I'll tell you eventually.”

He said with a smile at Asch's scowl.

“I didn't say anything.”

“Oh, your expression is very easy to read. I know what you're thinking.”

“...Hmph.”

Ion laughed at his reaction.

“Anyway, how's my book? Does it help?”

Seemingly reluctant, Asch shook his head.

“I don't get it at all. Not from the original text, not from your scribbles. Kind? Fun-loving? What part of darkness implies that?”

“It's all subjective. Come on, sit down and tell me what you think of darkness.”

So he did.

For a while, they talked a lot. About darkness and other type of fonons.

Of course, until the end Asch still couldn't get it, and Ion wondered if Asch would ever be able to use darkness-based artes. Or light. They're usually like the different side of a coin after all. There's no darkness without light and vice-versa. If someone couldn't see the dark, how could he knows light?

But discussing things with Asch was fun, Ion found when he left for his sword training with Van. Ion felt a bit disappointed it had to end so soon. He couldn't wait for the next training with him already.

Arietta woke up not long after.

“Ion...?”

“Ah, you're awake! Good morning, Arietta.”

“Go-good morning... Ion, early.”

She said as she tried to stifle her yawn.

“Yes. I had something to do with Asch. Are you hungry, Arietta? It is quite late already. Let's have breakfast together in the canteen, shall we?”

Arietta nodded in response with a smile.

 

  
  


 


	31. Dark Days Ahead

A week had passed when they came.

By they, Ion meant the emissary the Liger Queen sent for Arietta, which were a liger, a hraesvelgr , and Hibiscus.

Needless to say, the sight of a majestic liger and the bird monster caused quite a commotion in Daath, but Ion was proud to say that he managed to deal with it without any damage to both his reputation and relationship with the ligers, which was definitely more important than to humans. Thousand-fold.

Asch's relation to them was beyond saving though, Ion reckoned. Since he growled at them, and kept his sword drawn at them. Although the liger seemed like he found the red head to be amusing.

Okay, so maybe not so bad then.

“Mieu! Long time no see, Ion. Asch too.”

At the mieu-ing sound, Asch snarled at the purple cheagle.

He hated it as much as Ion did.

Apparently realizing it, Hibiscus coughed and murmured sorry.

“Uhm, we're here as messenger from the Liger Queen, as you might have noticed.”

“Yes, we have, dear Hibiscus.”

Ion answered with a smile. Somewhere on his back, an Oracle yelled out 'IT SPOKE!' in surprise. Ion resisted in rolling his eyes at the exclamation.

“I would like to invite you to my office, but since I don't think you would fit in there, I'm sorry, Liger. Hraesvelgr, we'd have to talk someplace else. If it's okay with you?”

Hibiscus quirked its head towards the liger, who growled with slight nod.

“I thank you for your understanding. Maybe in an empty monument? Please, right this way.”

They all tailed after him then, Asch, Arietta and their guests. Ion eyed the cowering Oracles in silent order to stop all pilgrims at once and hoped that they all understood. Probably not.

They're all idiots after all.

“... I have a bad feeling.”

Asch whispered as they walked. Ion giggled. Most likely he thought the same thing Ion did, if the Liger Queen's last words were any indication.

“Don't be like that. Think of Arietta.”

Asch made a face which told Ion that he cared not for the pink-haired girl. Ion then elbowed him.

“Come on. She's a nice girl. Be nice to her. Ion Says,” he said with a smile at the sight of Arietta sitting on the liger's back, the hraesvelgr and few little birds flew above her. She was smiling from ear to ear, murmuring 'missing sister' every now and then, and it made Ion's heart skipped a beat.

Asch responded with a growl.

“She's a girl who befriends monsters. She might be a monster herself.”

“I know. How awesome is that?”

If the Liger Queen was any indication, the monsters were more agreeable than humans after all. During Ion's still admittedly short life, which most likely would end soon, the only humans he found agreeable were few, he could count it on his fingers. Of course Asch and Arietta were included on the group, as well as Cantabile. And although he was reluctant to admit it, so did Van and Evenos.

Asch stared at him weirdly, as if he was staring at a nutcase.

Ion smiled at him.

The older boy clicked his tongue and looked away.

When they had reached the monument, Ion turned towards the liger. She was large, larger than the usual ligers, although still smaller than the Queen. No doubt she was the next in line for the throne of the pack.

“Now, tell me of what the Queen dictates. I shall do what I can to make it reality.”

Ion said to the monsters. The liger tilted her head slightly.

“Are you not going to ask what She dictates first, boy?”

“If it's for Arietta I'll do anything I can. If I can't, I'll try anyway.”

Ion said bluntly with a smile. A genuine resolute smile rarely seen on his face.

The liger barked what seemed to be a hearty laugh. Arietta blushed visibly on her back.

“The Queen wishes for us to watch over Arietta during her stay with you and protect her from harm.”

“Of course. You are welcome to stay. I'll prepare a place for you.”

Ion said with even wider smile.

Asch groaned.

Ion was pretty sure he cursed silently too, so he elbowed him again.

“No need. We prefer to stay outside.”

“Ah, I'm sorry then. I think I need to show you around the cathedral though, because Arietta will be inside most of the time.”

“Yes, I suppose you are correct.”

Ion wondered how the people inside the cathedral would react, but decided that it'd be amusing to see their reaction so he didn't have to warn them of anything.

Apparently realizing what's in his mind, Asch groaned again.

“What about you, Hibiscus?”

“Yes, well... she did actually ask me to help communicate... and my friends all wish me to learn more of Yulia, so I can teach them back home.”

“You're welcome to stay. Although there are wolves, so I wouldn't recommend you to stay outside too.”

“Ahahaha, yeah... I've noticed.”

The little cheagle laughed nervously.

“Of course, you're welcome to stay in my room.”

Its ears perked up then, and it mieu-ed happily.

For the third time, Asch groaned again.

“What is it, Asch?”

“... nothing,” he answered with a growl.

As usual, he still kept things to himself. Stupidly so. In a way though, with his very audible groans, he's more talkative than before, although so few words had been shared. In a way, it's progress.

Yeah.

One step at a time is okay.

“I-Ion...”

Arietta said suddenly, fidgeting on the back of her liger sister.

“Tonight... Arietta...”

“Of course, Arietta. Of course you can sleep with your sister tonight.”

She smiled radiantly at the assurance.

“Thank you, Ion!”

“No need of that, dear Arietta. You're free to be with anyone you wish.”

The pink-haired girl nodded with a cheerful smile, before jumping from her sister's back. She fell spectacularly for some odd reason. Asch merely winced, while the others gasped in surprise and approached her worriedly.

“Arietta!”

“I... I'm fine...”

“You're hurt! Your knee is bleeding... Come here, let me heal you...”

Ion should have expected what would happen, but he didn't.

 

 

==

 

 

_A fonstone crystallized, and Ion was taken by surprise._

_He was in a boat, Arietta next to him. Clutching his robe tightly._

_Asch was crying silently._

_He just stood there on the deck, letting raindrops fell on him. His blood-red hair plastered to his face. Even so, when it should be impossible to tell, Ion knew with certainty that he was crying._

_Because, he had seen Asch cried. He knew how he'd look like, and there he was crying just like that night weeks ago._

“ _... Luke, I'm sorry.”_

“ _...”_

“ _I'm really sorry.”_

_What... why was he sorry?_

_Why would he use 'Luke' instead of Asch?_

_Ion stared blankly at the scene before him, as seen from Arietta's eyes._

_He felt like he was stabbed, like there was thorn in his chest._

_Asch turned to him, green eyes duller than ever._

“ _... Lu-”_

“ _Shut up.”_

_He cut Ion off before he could say anything, but Ion in the vision only paused for a second before speaking again._

“ _Luke, I'm not sorry I put you in that situation. I'm not sorry you chose this choice of yours. But, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry...”_

_As if Undine didn't want it to be heard, the words Ion was about to say was drowned by the sound of rain turning to storm and Arietta's screams._

“ _I-Ion! Please, stop!”_

_Arietta clutched Ion's robe tighter._

_Ion on the vision ignored her and continued speaking, his voice unheard by anyone. Yes, Arietta couldn't hear him. She just knew that his words were hurting Asch, and she didn't want that to continue._

_Because, even if she loved Ion the most, she also cared for Asch._

_Asch was hurt. Ion hurt him. Was_ hurting _him..._

_Ion could feel that Arietta was close to tears herself as she begged Ion to stop saying more, to stop hurting Asch._

_The Ion in the vision ignored even her, and continued speaking with his voice which reached no one._

_Finally, Arietta raised her hand._

_A hraesvelgr came from the sky and landed in front of Asch._

“ _Asch, go!”_

_Asch was already on the monster's back before Arietta could finish her order._

_The scene then changed to the cathedral._

_Arietta was trembling. She was in shock._

_She was holding a letter, signed by Ion himself._

_Seconds later, said letter ended up crumpled and forgotten on the floor._

“ _... Why... Ion... WHY?!”_

_She asked Van, who had apparently gave her the letter. The older man only maintained his perfect poker face and said nothing as Arietta pound his chest repeatedly as she cried hard._

_ The Voice of the World shall leave those he loves broken. _

_ Not even his Echo would be able to pick up the pieces. _

 

 

_==_

 

 

“Ion? What's wrong, you're pale...”

“I'm fine.”

Ion answered the worried looking Arietta as he tried to force himself to smile like always. He put the newly crystallized fonstone on his pocket quickly with hope that no one noticed it.

Asch stared at him suspiciously.

“I'm fine, really. Maybe it's the heat. Today is really hot after all.”

Arietta nodded uncertainly.

 

“ _What was... that?”_

 

Ion asked himself dazedly.

The horrible prophecy where both Asch and Arietta would be in pain after he left...

And Van...

 

“ _The Light of Sacred Flame shall fall under the control of the One who Seized Glory.”_

“ _Without protection of Voice of the World, he shall flickered and be reduced to mere Ashes.”_

 

He'd be the cause of their pain...

But more than that, Ion himself would too.

He himself would...

To Asch and Arietta...

And his Echo wouldn't...

Echo...

Who would that be?

The rest of the day was spent in auto-pilot, as Ion tried to think of what the Score he'd just seen meant.

In the end, he still not get it.

It'd need some more time until he did.

And when he did...

 

 


	32. When The Dark Disappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which they're getting ready for another adventure.

Arietta spent most of her time with the hraesvelgr and liger nowadays, Ion realized it after two weeks spent mostly doing his work as Fon Master and training with Asch. It's not like there was something she could do while Ion was working and Asch was either studying or training, so he let her do it. Besides, she never asked again to sleep with her sister after that first night, and was always happy telling Ion what happened during the day.

Ion was always happy to see her happy face.

Of course, Ion always tried to spend his meagre free time with her, or at least just seeing her, it's enough, he tried to convince himself, but still it's a bit disheartening.

Ion heaved a sigh as he fiddled with his newest fonstone in his break from his documents.

 

“ _That's right. I still have to anticipate Van's actions for both of them in the future... Some alone time is really what I need...”_

 

In the future without Ion...

Ion heaved a sigh again.

 

“ _I need to make sure they'll be fine without me... but how...”_

 

“Ion, is something wrong?”

Hibiscus asked as it read Ion's book about Yulia, which Ion dubbed as Legend of Undine the Second as of when he got the revelation that the prophet may not be so different with the stubborn Sentience.

Ion glanced at it and sighed again.

Out of all creatures, he had to stuck with a cheagle as the only one who could give him advice...

Oh how he missed Cantabile.

But the girl was a bit slow too.

 

“ _So I'm stuck on my own... huh... Well, it's for the far future, so I guess I still have time...”_

 

“Nothing, Hibiscus. I'm just a bit tired, that's all.”

The cheagle mieu-d nervously, tilting its head to the side slightly.

“Well, Ion is awesome. You're still young, and yet you're akin to the Elder.”

“Elder?”

“It's like leader of my nest.”

Ion hummed in understanding before returning to his documents again.

“Ion, you seem like you're waiting for someone,” Hibiscus said after a while, probably noticing how restless Ion was and how he kept on glancing at the door. Ion smiled a bit at the little cheagle.

“Yes. I'm waiting for a girl named Cantabile to come back from the task I gave her. She's one of my closest confidant, although I'm not sure you've seen her yet.”

“Was she in the forest?”

“Yes, although she didn't go to your nest. We met up after I spent the night in your nest at the edge of the forest.”

“Mieu...”

Ion winced at the high pitched sound of the cheagle, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, for a while as he worked, his mind was focused on the thought about Cantabile.

“... She's late.”

It had been three weeks. She should be back by now.

Cantabile was one of few capable people Ion trusted. If it's her, she should be back already before the time limit was over. She had great skills in the arte of sword and intelligence after all, and few could possibly beat her. For her to take so long when Ion specified to not spend much time there was...

Ion had a bad feeling.

 

* * *

 

Few hours later, an oracle came and told Ion that Asch had ended up in the infirmary.

Again.

With another sigh, Ion shook his head in disbelief. Apparently Van liked to took out his frustration on Asch, and Asch being a stubborn boy he was said to let it be.

Of course, in Daath, injuries were treated as something minor. Due to the numbers of seventh fonist available, as long as it's treated quickly, it wouldn't even scar.

To most people, it'd be treated as carelessness at best for teachers to inflict harm on their students. But still, to Ion, it's almost out of line.

Because Asch, as he waited for the healer to come, was almost completely covered in bandages.

“By the Sentiences, what did he do to you?”

“... I'm fine.”

Asch said, cradling his bandaged right hand. Apparently, his wrist had been shattered, and it was the most painful. When he noticed that Ion had frowned at it, he gulped, put his hand down and turned towards the wall.

“You look like a mummy.”

“It's not that bad.”

“You're almost _entirely_ covered by bandages. Have you looked at yourself?”

The guilt stricken face told Ion that Asch hadn't. Ion sighed again for the umpteenth time that day before moving closer to Asch.

 

“ _Idiot.”_

 

He said in a whisper as he took Asch's hand and healed him.

“... I'm sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? Depending on your answer I might get mad.”

It's not Asch's fault at all. Better to say, it's Ion's fault entirely. Because, the one who had told Asch to continue his training with Van was Ion.

The hand Ion was holding started to shook.

“I'm sorry.”

“... I just told you that there's nothing you need to feel sorry for. If there's someone who has to feel sorry, it's Cantabile. Where is she now, I wonder. We should punish her later for being late.”

“...”

“It's okay. No one is here. It must be painful.”

“...”

Asch nodded, but still he didn't shed tears at all. Even though he was trembling, he didn't cry. Ion smiled and patted him.

“Let's wait for another day. If she's not back by tomorrow, we should go look for her. Of course, I won't bring you to Baticul, but we can go look for her elsewhere. I'm sure she has left Baticul too. It'd be like a vacation. We can go with Arietta, just the three of us.”

Ion reconsidered.

“Sorry. It's a mistake. Hibiscus and Arietta's friends might have to tag along, but still.”

Asch nodded in agreement, although Ion wasn't sure if he truly listened or not.

But still, Ion wondered.

Where was Cantabile?

She should have already returned since a week ago.

“... I wonder what's so tough in looking at your home's condition. It's taking too long for her. And here I thought she's the celebrated Cantabile, the best spy ever to grace Daath. It's a bit worrying.”

As he healed Asch, Ion said it conversely particularly to no one. Asch was still dazed that it was doubtful that he heard after all.

He wondered if Van had something to do with it.

It wouldn't be surprising if he did. After all, it was pretty clear that Cantabile was Ion's most faithful ally. For someone who wanted to land a blow on Ion, harming Cantabile was one of most easiest move. After all, Cantabile's speciality was information seeking. To separate Ion from her was like taking Ion's one eye.

“It'd be nice to have some field trip too. To test out the result of your training on monsters. They say practice makes perfect, but I'm sure more than being at the receiving end of it, being the one who attacks will be better for you. How's it? It's nice idea, isn't it? Do you have some place in particular you want to visit? Maybe Keterburg? Cantabile said the spa there is spectacular. Maybe she's there enjoying it as we speak.”

Of course, in truth Ion doubted it.

Cantabile couldn't possibly abandon her work in favor of sloth.

But still... where could she be?

“... kay?”

“Hm?”

“Will it be okay... for you to leave Daath?”

“I've worked my hardest this past month. I'm sure leaving to investigate the populace for a week or two will be fine. And I'm head of Daath. My decision is the most important here.”

Asch hummed and nodded in acknowledgement.

“I know. We can play games along the way. We've only played Ion Says until now so it's a bit boring, is it? Maybe hide and seek? We do need to find Cantabile.”

“... I heard... from Van.”

“About Cantabile?'

He nodded uncertainly.

“He probably thought I was unconscious. Dist spoke to him about a very annoying dark woman he had to keep in check, and asked if he could get Largo to watch her instead.”

“Dark?”

“I can't find another word to describe Cantabile better.”

“True.”

Ion said with a laugh. Indeed, there's no word to describe Cantabile better than dark, given her choice of clothing.

“So she's in their custody huh... what a pain. Van would definitely deny it. I can't just order him to let her go. We'll need to find where she is ourselves.”

The first place to look would definitely be...

Ion grinned.

“Asch, apparently we'd have to skip the spa and head to Qliphoth. You'll profoundly hate it, so prepare yourself.”

Before the sentence was finished, scenes of how he'd punish Cantabile already appeared in Ion's mind.

And as he finished up healing Asch, he swore he'd make it true.

With a laugh, Ion decided it to be so.

And so the day changed.

And then...

 


	33. The Blind's View of Darkness

“Hm, I wonder if I did right...”

Ion said as he walked side by side with Asch and Arietta. By now, the people of Daath had gotten used to the sight of monsters accompanying Arietta, and some had even thought of her monster friends as docile animals instead of monsters. Even so, they still attracted attention, and everyone knew that Ion had left Daath.

So much for discretion he wished for.

Even so, it's alright, Ion thought as he walked with Asch and Arietta. Since no one should know where he was headed. After all, he only said to the oracles that he's leaving to see the populace, without specifying the places he's going to.

“About leaving Daath to Mohs? I think it's horribly wrong.”

Ion laughed at Asch's blunt declaration.

“It's not like I have any other choice. He is after all the Grand Maestro. He's the one directly under me.”

“You should fire him then. Didn't you say you would soon too?”

“Unfortunately, people seem to like him. Unless he did something terribly bad, I can't fire him just like that. The most I can do is harass him.”

“Of course, because you're all about democracy.”

Asch deadpanned. Ion laughed again.

“It's important to build image. I can't displease the populace. You should know too.”

Asch humphed in response.

Ion sensed that his mood had darkened a bit, but it's not too bad. The worst Ion could sense was that Asch's fist had twitched and he gave out faint dark aura. But Asch himself did that most of the time anyway, as he was easily excitable, so Ion decided to just grin and leave it at that.

“Ion, where are we going?”

Arietta asked, and Ion wondered how it was best to tell her.

_  
“Ah yes, my dearest Arietta. We're going to the one place best associated with hell.”_

 

Ion wanted to answer it with that, but it's doubtful that Arietta knew the concept of hell itself. She wouldn't understand. Ion also could answer with the name of the place they're going to, but then again, Arietta wouldn't know that place either, having stayed at Northern Forest all her life.

“Arietta would have to see it to know it.”

“Is that so? What is the place like?”

Like a black cat, Ion could sense that Asch's ears perked at the question. He too, didn't know anything about the place Ion was about to bring him to.

Ion hummed as he crossed his arms in thought.

“Dark... cramped... poisonous... and... all in all uncomfortable to live in?”

Asch groaned, and muttered that he should had known, while Arietta just tilted her head in confusion.

“Why we go to that place?”

Arietta asked. Even so, there's no hint of hesitation in her tone. She was purely curious as to why Ion would bring her to that place.

“It's because we need to rescue Cantabile.”

Her pink eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name.

“Cantabile... hurt?”

“I don't know yet, but there's high possibility that she is.”

Arietta's hand, which was holding the fur of her liger, tightened into tight fist.

“Rescue... Cantabile.”

Arietta had unexpectedly opened up to her too apparently, and so the idea of she could possibly hurt seemed to irate her a bit.

“Cantabile always seem like she's strong though. How come she could be captured like this?”

“That's what I want to know.”

“Hence our trip, huh...”

Asch sighed.

“How's your wrist? Does it still hurt?”

He shook his head in denial, but the way he unconsciously grabbed it made Ion wondered if phantom pain could still be felt. Even if he had healed it completely, it's not weird at all for the pain to not have disappeared. After all, healing was forcing the body to return to the last remembered so-called perfect state.

If it's too long, then the perfect state couldn't be remembered anymore, and it'd scar.

Even so, the feeling of pain was not the body's memory.

It was the mind's.

That's why, even if the body was healed, sometimes phantom pain could still be felt. Specially if the pain was too great.

To an experienced fighter, maybe the pain of shattered wrist couldn't be compared to other kinds of worse wounds, but Asch was still a child. To a child, it should be hard to bear. Even so, he did so without shedding tears.

How admirable.

“I'm your teacher too, so be truthful to me, Asch. We still need to train. I'm thinking of moving on to second fonon now that we're outside. Maybe you just don't have affinity towards darkness. I want to see if you have affinity towards the other elements.”

“... I'm fine.”

“Is that so? Then it's good.”

“Train...?”

“Ah, that's right. Arietta doesn't know huh. Asch is training fonology.”

“What's that?”

“Huuum... it's how to use artes, perhaps?”

Ion said it even though he knew that most likely Arietta didn't know about artes. She didn't know about many things, blessedly ignorant of the world's darkness. No, to put it better, maybe she's too pure to see it.

Asch looked at her, as if assessing her reaction. Like Ion, he must be doubting Arietta's understanding too.

She pouted.

“I know artes! It's like magic! It's power to protect everyone!”

Ion blinked in surprise. It was pretty much correct. Even Asch seemed surprised.

“Asch can't cast arte? Ion can, and is teaching Asch?”

She asked with a curious smile.

“That's right. Asch is an idiot after all.”

“He-hey!”

“Well, it's true isn't it? Despite my book and tutelage, you're still not able to understand darkness, one of the easiest to understand.”

“That's because you suck as a teacher!”

With face red as his hair, Asch exclaimed loudly, making people in the Fourth Monument to turn towards them. Ion smiled behind his veil which concealed his face. Even so, with Arietta's monsters, it should be clear who he was from the other's perspective.

“Maybe it's just you who are incompetent. I bet even Arietta understands darkness well,” Ion said when they had left the monument. Asch scowled at Ion's confident smile. Both boys then turned towards the only girl, who flinched in surprise when suddenly being put under scrutiny like that.

“Uhm... uhm... I... I don't... understand?”

She said uncertainly, and somehow it ended up like a question.

Asch smiled victoriously, but Ion ignored him.

“Arietta dear, please ignore this idiot Asch. And try closing your eyes.”

She complied nervously.

“Asch, I'll show you. Arietta should know darkness and light well. I'll prove it to you. Arietta, close your eyes.”

Ion repeated, noticing that Arietta had peeked. The girl flinched and nodded vigorously.

“Come and try to tell me. What is darkness to you?”

Ion said as he put his hands on Arietta's shoulder, by then had ignored Asch completely. The girl blushed and stuttered.

“Dark... Home... Mommy and the rest always wakes in dark...”

That's right...

Liger was naturally nocturnal beings.

They would prefer the dark more than being basked in the ray of sunlight, hence their nest being located on an underground cave.

“What does it mean to you then, Arietta?”

“... Arietta... can't explain it.”

“Is that so.”

Ion smiled.

“It's okay. Just concentrate. And try to think of what darkness means to you.”

“Ion, stop it.”

“Asch, I'm trying to prove a point here. Don't interrupt.”

“We're now surrounded by monsters, you crazy Fon Master! Stop it and prepare for battle!”

Ion blinked in surprise and looked around. Arietta's monsters were growling, and Asch had readied his oversized sword. Only Arietta stayed compliant and had her eyes closed, seemingly anxious, but Ion thought it was more towards his words than her surrounding.

Like Asch said, there were monsters. Wolves to be exact.

“Oh good. I've always wanted to see the result of your training. Go for it. Go beat them, Asch.”

Asch turned to Ion and glared at him, and it was clearly apparent he wanted to scream at Ion if only that wouldn't further agitate the wolves.

“Come on. Show me what you've got. We'll support you.”

Ion said lightly, as if he's not bothered at all.

No, maybe it's true that he wasn't bothered.

Because, Arietta...

Ion grinned.

He grinned as he watched Asch shielded him from a wolf, Arietta's liger had positioned herself in front of them, growling and making the other wolves hesitate. The hraesvelgr was above them, ready to pluck anything that had gotten too close to Arietta.

He grinned as he watched dark fonons gather around Arietta, concentrating on her palms.

“Open your eyes, Arietta.”

And then her eyes fluttered open, and Arietta gasped in wonder at the sight of her palms being surrounded by dark matter still unknown to her.

“Ion, is this arte? Is it?”

She asked in wonder, with flushed cheeks and wondering smile, which seemed unnatural because of her surrounding.

“Humm, I wonder. It's just dark fonons gathering on your palms. Unless you do something about it, it's cannot be said an arte yet, dear Arietta.”

Ion said as he walked around her, and hugged her from behind.

Arietta yelped in surprise.

“Here, let me help. First you aim... Ah, my mistake. First, think of the people you care about as part of you...”

She gulped a mouthful of air and nodded nervously.

“Liger, hraesvelgr, Asch... think of them as part of you. Can you do it, Arietta?”

She nodded again and closed her eyes.

“Everyone... Asch too... part of me...”

“That's right. Just think of the wolves. Think of them as enemies.”

“They are enemies.”

“That's right. Right now, your other selves, Asch, Liger and Hraesvelgr, are fighting. You need to help them, help your other selves.”

“Help... them...”

“And quickly! Ion, you bastard, cast something! We're getting surrounded here!”

Ion chuckled.

“It's okay. Take your time. They can handle it in the meantime.”

“ _I_ can't!”

“Please ignore Asch.”

“Hey!”

Even Arietta giggled slightly.

“That's right. Relax, Arietta. Now, aim at your enemies. Don't worry of the other.”

“Worry about it!”

As he slashed a wolf, Asch yelled out.

“Asch, do shut up. Arietta, excuse me, and keep your eyes opened.”

Arietta giggled again before nodding, letting herself be manhandled by Ion. She let her hands be raised and aimed at the wolves currently surrounding Asch. Under them, a glyph appeared.

“Now, Arietta, repeat after me.”

 

 

“O twisted door, open wide! _”_

 

 

“ _Negative Gate!”_

 

 

 

It was like gate to hell itself had opened, and from it darkness spread out, harming everything it touched. Even so, they were fine. Ion, Asch, Arietta and her monsters, they were fine. The darkness didn't have any effect on them. It only harmed the wolves, and by the end of it, all had disintegrated into nothingness.

Asch stared open-mouthed at the aftermath.

No, that's not right. Even Arietta did too.

Only Ion, smiled proudly. He rested his head on Arietta's shoulder and laughed, hands wrapping Arietta's body in tight embrace.

“Good work, Arietta.”

He said it before letting her go, and grinned at Asch.

“See? Told you so.”

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Before Darkness Comes

Just after the battle with the wolves just outside the perimeter of the Fourth Monument, Ion realized that he was forgetting something.

He clapped and gasped in surprise.

“Guys, We forgot about Hibiscus.”

Asch clicked his tongue.

“I was hoping you wouldn't notice.”

“The cheagle?”

“Yes, the cheagle.”

Ion sounded exasperated as he said it himself. True, they hadn't gone far, but still, it'd take a long time for them to return to the cathedral just to fetch the cheagle.

“Do we have to fetch it?”

Asch asked with an almost groan.

“Of course! I've been wanting to see the power of Yulia's Ring in action!”

Ever since Ion found that maybe Yulia held the key to the disappearance of Lorelei, and thus may held the key to Asch's future, he'd been interested in anything possibly related to the prophet.

One of them was Hibiscus's Sorcerer Ring.

In exchange of teaching it how to read and write, Ion was allowed to investigate about the Ring quite leisurely. He found out that the ring contained slots to be imbued with fonons, although Ion regretted his decision to play safe for now and imbued it with fire fonons, which Hibiscus had the affinity with due to its nature as a fire-breather.

He should had imbued it with something else... something more interesting to look forward to than fire.

Maybe darkness. Or light might work too. Water could be amusing to watch.

Cheagles supposedly had bad affinity with water after all, while _Asch_ had excellent affinity with it, as proven with Undine's admission herself. It might do him good by giving Hibiscus the power of water. Surely Undine would approve and give her blessing.

 

“ _While the boy himself may prefer to have better affinity to fire... Goodness gracious...”_

 

Thankfully, they didn't have to walk that far way back.

The group saw Hibiscus mieuing as it hopped with great effort with the Sorcerer Ring on its belly just outside the Fourth Monument.

“Mi-mieu... This thing is heavy... Ion, why did you leave me?”

The little cheagle cried with indignation, for some reason seeming younger than the usual impression it gave.

“I'm sorry, Hibiscus. I forgot. Arietta didn't know you were supposed to come too, and Asch... well, he noticed but didn't tell because he's an idiot.”

Ion noticed Asch rolling his eyes skywards.

“As punishment, you can ride on him for the rest of our journey. How's that sound, Hibiscus?”

“ _No.”_

The response from both parties was immediate.

“Uhm, sorry to Asch, but he scares me. I'd rather hop... or ride the liger.”

Said liger growled in obvious disagreement, and even Arietta had a hard time calming her down.

“Arietta can carry Hibiscus?”

“It's alright, Arietta,” Ion answered with a sigh. There's no way he'd tarnish Arietta's cuteness with something as vile as a cheagle. He glanced back at Asch, who was crossing his arms and glared daggers at him, before sighing again.

“Come on, Hibiscus. Asch is as kind as Undine.”

“... cheagles don't like water very much, mieu.”

“I forgot about that. Anyway, don't worry. Asch wouldn't do anything to you. I'll order him not to. Hear that, Asch? No harming the cheagle. Ion Says.”

If look could freeze, Asch's glare would have frozen the lava on Mt. Zaleho.

“It's for your best interest too.”

“Do tell.”

He said with a snarl.

Ion then picked Hibiscus up from the ground and asked the little cheagle.

“Hibiscus, how old are you?”

“We cheagles don't care much about time, but... it should be few months old?”

“I see. Still not fully grown then. I heard two years is when you are considered an adult, yes?”

“I'm not sure...”

“Alright then. Then, let me ask you to demonstrate your power, without the Ring. Can you do that?”

Reluctantly, the cheagle nodded and jumped from Ion's hands, leaving the Ring on them.

It then fired.

Surely, Asch knew of power of the cheagle, and maybe that's why he didn't seem impressed. Rather, he seemed disappointed at the sight of the ball of fire, the size of a pebble that Hibiscus spat out. His eyes couldn't hide the pity he must have had towards the little cheagle.

“... mieu...”

Hibiscus mieu-ed in embarrassment.

“Don't mind, Hibiscus. Now, wear the Ring and try it once more.”

The cheagle complied.

“Whoa!”

That was Asch, screaming in surprise because the fire spat out this time was like it came out from a burner, and it managed to scorched the hem of his sleeve.

He glared at Ion after he managed to pull himself together from his surprise.

“What? It's your fault you stand so close to Hibiscus.”

Ion had taken few steps back after he gave out the order, so he didn't get scorched. Arietta too, since she was holding on to him like lifeline. Despite his apparent... Ion didn't know how to describe the feeling he felt from Asch, to be honest. It's one of those moment when Ion knew Asch felt things, but his body couldn't show anything.

“You should have warned me.”

“Which part of ' _I want to see Yulia's Ring in action_ ' was unclear for you?”

Asch scowled and pointed at the seemingly dazed cheagle. “How about the fact that you did something to it? Even the cheagle doesn't seem to know about your power boost!”

“It's an awesome boost,” Hibiscus offered with a smile. Asch groaned.

“There's still two slots for more boost. I can give you more power up if you'd like.”

“ _No.”_

“I'm sure it'll-”

“No.”

“But can't you see the-”

“No.”

“Asch...”

“No! You're not powering up the cheagle!”

“Uhm, I'm right here...”

Ion sighed. He noticed that Arietta had looked back and forth between him and Asch, wincing slightly at the loudness of Asch's voice.

“Yes, Hibiscus. I'm sorry for Asch's rudeness,” Ion said as he approached it and took it to his arms like he would hold a child. “The offer is for you. No one else has a say in it.”

The liger seemed to disagree.

“Fire bad. Ligers like dark more.”

Arietta offered to calm her growling sister. “Fire hurt.”

Ion glanced at the girl and wondered.

“Fire makes roast rappigs.”

At the quip, she seemed to reconsider her opinion about fire.

“Putting the matter of liger's preference aside,” Asch added while pinching the bridge of his nose, “you see yourself the control it has on its flames! You are not powering it up even more!”

Ion pouted and asked, “why?”

Asch looked struck for a moment, but didn't answer.

He did however, snatched it from Ion's hands (Hibiscus mieu-ed indignantly).

“Asch.”

“What if they planned for world domination or something?”

Hibiscus mieu-ed in surprise, and Ion had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes at the silliness of his suggestion.

“You can't be seriously suggesting that.”

“... Don't. Please.”

Asch said _please_?

First it was _sorry_ , now it's _please_?

Ion stared, open-mouthed at the red-head.

“ _What did she do?”_

He huffed, a bit of relief could be sensed from it. After a while Ion sighed again.

“Fine, I won't do it. Sorry, Hibiscus. Apparently we've been vetoed.”

“It's okay. I don't think it's a good idea too, to be honest. The Ring belongs to the elder, and I wouldn't want to return it changed drastically.”

“Right. Because world domination by powered up cheagles is the last thing we want to happen,” Ion deadpanned. Hibiscus laughed.

“Maybe not world domination, but forest domination is bad for Engeve.”

Ion wanted to say that he couldn't care less about it, but he supposed he liked Rose a bit more than the rest of Engeve population. He supposed he'd be a bit bothered if she was saddened due to the turn of event.

Or worse. Dead.

Even if ligers domination (because such majestic creatures couldn't possibly lose) was a great outcome of that scenario.

Although... it's rather doubtful that the Queen would allow Engeve to be harmed. So...

 

“ _Stop, stop it Ion. The others said no boosting the cheagle.”_

 

“I need distraction. Someone, distract me before I do regrettable things.”

Regrettable for them. Amusing to him.

“Cantabile. We need to go. Fast.”

“Right. Save the damsel in distress. Think up punishment for her... Right, right. Let's just go as far as we can before sun sets...”

They walked in silence then, until they crossed the bridge towards the port. When the sky turned orange, Ion stopped them and decided to camp out. He had hoped to reach Aramis Spring before sun down, but obviously it's impossible to do. The monsters at the spring would be more aggressive and stronger then, and Asch was obviously fatigued. Even though he knew with Arietta's friends they're safe, he didn't want to risk it.

They put up tent and set the fire. Asch cooked dinner, grumbling all the while. It couldn't be helped. No one else had cooked before, with Ion used to get people to cook for him and Arietta used to eat things raw. Ion thanked the Sentiences he had chosen cooking as Asch's punishment. He didn't know if he could handle travelling if the food was inedible.

Asch was surprisingly a good cook, a natural in the kitchen the chefs had said, thank the Sentiences.

The liger and hraesvelgr gave him some meat from they monsters the hunted while the humans set up camp, while Hibiscus gathered up herbs and mushrooms as well as lit the fire.

The end result was quite good actually. Ion had seconds.

After that, Arietta curled up to her sister, and fell asleep in her embrace. The hraesvelgr roosted beside them. Ion looked fondly at them as he absentmindedly stroke Hibiscus, which had fallen asleep next to him, before turning to Asch. He was sitting on the ground, green eyes seemed brighter than usual due to the fire. Ion scooted closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Ion, where are we going? You haven't told us, except for the bits that it's like hell on Auldrant.”

“Yep. Yulia City, it's literally in Qliphoth. We'll get there through a secret pathway in the Aramis Spring. It's a very poisonous place, both for body and mind. Normally I wouldn't take anyone there, ever, but I think it's likely that Cantabile is being kept there. After all, it's the only place where I have no power over.”

Asch frowned at the statement.

“... Yeah. I noticed it too.”

“What?”

“Well, you have this... thinking face on. It's like you're thinking my second thought. You know, along the line of 'since it's very obvious it'd be the first place Ion look, most likely she wouldn't be placed there'.”

“Why is that your second thought?”

“Because it's the harder solution. It's easier to look for her in a specific place than in the rest of the world. And the latter is impossible to do. I have obligations you know? I need to return to Daath before Mohs get it into his head that he's fit to be Fon Master and start a coup.”

“So... what are you planning in case she's not there?”

“I'm not sure. I'm not even sure why she's being captured. I thought it's the monsters way to spite me, but to tell the truth I've started thinking it's due to something she found out.”

“In Kimlasca then, most likely. We'll know when we found her, I guess.””

Ion hummed in agreement and closed his eyes.

 

 


End file.
